


Connverse and Other Drabbles, Oneshots, and Songfics

by DSDUKE



Series: Pink Armed Knight [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action Dueling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anything can happen - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fighting flirty, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Martial Arts, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Other, Priyanka is a troll god, Snippets, Songfic, True Love, Violence, corrupted connie, gem mutants, gemless wonder, messing with your daughter boyfriend, no one will ever belive steven, pink armed connie, secret dancing, sometimes sfw sometimes NSFW, story i won't write, witch and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 67,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Just a collection of stories and snippets from my mind.. Some will be canon compliant to the show,  Some to my own AU's and most will be be stand alone (if you actually find one you want to expand on go ahead). Request are accepted. Please read and review.New Work : ConSummary:post series. A sweet sunset between a conman and his markConnie has been practicing  a new spell.AN: 47 stories within 43 chapters! That's some good shit right there





	1. Drabble:Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie catches Steven in a private moment.

**Drabble 1: fault**

She caught him smiling fondly at something on his tablet, which was a nice change of pace from his moods lately. His constant back and forth to Homeworld and back had taken a toll on him. Still it filled her with pride, his work throughout the galaxy dismantling the regime of the diamonds and trying to usher a new era of peace.

‘What’s he looking at though.’ The 15 year old pondered as she slowly crept up and silently open the glass door to his balcony. She couldn’t stop the heat from invading her cheeks or the warmth in her heart. 

On his tablet was a video he took without her knowing. It was a simple one of her conversing with the heaven and earth beetle on one of their constitutions. She remembered that day, the two gems had invited her to gather her opinion on what Lil’Homeworld should be. How they should run it and such if they were to add a human element to their haven. Even if she would serve as its ambassador. To say she was honored would be a vast understatement, but it was even more so with how serious they took her answers and though she couldn’t hear the conversation, she could hear some commentary. 

_ “Hehe. Look at my berry go, helping build Little Homeworld...She’s so amazing, no magic or superpowers needed. She’s such a superstar and too busy doing her part to recognize it. I could watch her all day...Mom always adored human beings their ability to change and be whatever they want. Said I would be extraordinary because i’m one, but Connie, she broke the mold many times over.There’s no one else like her. ” _

Connie leaned against the frame, wiping a tear and giggling. Never has she felt so appreciated and loved, she couldn’t stop. 

“Connie? You ok? What happened?“

She heard Steven asked her, the concern in his voice made those feelings all the stronger. Connie shook her head as she placed her head on his chest. “It’s your fault, Steven.”

“My fault?”

Connie nodded as she gripped the back of his jacket. “You’re to blame for making me like this.. Saying all those things.” 

Steven looked bewildered for a moment before he chuckled in realization, sparing a quick glance at the video.. “So you heard? I’m sorry if it's embarrassesing to you.”

“Yes I heard, but no...It was touching and it made me happy. Kind of made me emotional..You gonna have to take the blame for that. ” 

Steven couldn’t help the rapid movement in his chest at the sound of her voice so full of love and appreciation,the young returned the hold before placing a small kiss on top of her head. “I’ll take responsibility then, but you gotta do the same deal..”

She snuggled up closer. His heart, a lovely melody in her ear. “Yeah.”


	2. Short-story one shot?: Prepared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his eyes. He arrived too late. Too late to protect her..Thank goodness for Garnet future vision and Lion. She would be in worse shape than she currently is. Still, torn clothing, the bruised and sliced cheek and eye, the bloody and burnt gashes on her torso,inner thighs and chest, smaller ones littered all over her body, her left arm cauterized from the shoulder and her haggard breathing. It was too much to take in..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a chance to become the Canon origin of my pink armed Connie AU.. maybe. Please R and R

Steven couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his eyes. He arrived too late. Too late to protect her...Thank goodness for Garnet, future vision and Lion. She would've be in worse shape than she currently is without them. Still, torn clothing, the bruised and sliced cheek and eye, the bloody and burnt gashes on her torso, inner thighs and chest, smaller ones littered all over her body, her left arm cauterized from the shoulder and her haggard breathing. It was too much to take in.

  
Still he allowed some pride to seep in. By the time he and the gems appeared at her now trashed campsite, there were a number of mutant fusions gems poofed at her feet and ready to be bubbled. As for Connie, she stood ready to fight..to defend the camp. Never dropping her shaking blade, even greeted them with a pain-filled and tear stricken yet brilliant smile.  
He already knew what she was going to say but he quickly and gently silenced her. There was no way in hell he was going to let her apologize and beat herself up for defending the lives here, successfully at that.. His main objective was three fold. Get Connie to the fountain for recovery. find who or whatever did this. Make sure they can’t do it anymore.

  
“ How many are left?” Steven urgency in his voice made his question almost come off as a command. Connie didn’t take no offense though, she can imagine how much it pained him to see one of his loved ones in her currfent condition  
“Just one...they’re smart” Her voice started to break up with her facade of strength. She coughed harshly, overwhelmed with sadness and disgust before she started to sobbed “ They killed three councillors, sent the smaller and lesser ones to overcome them, swarm them and tear them like animals.” She coughed up a bit of blood and dropped to her knees still sobbing.

  
Seeing her breakdown like this fueled him with an unknown rage, he looked at the gems and non-verbally told them to find the gem. As soon as they left searching in different direction lion heard a shuffling in the trees. Getting on in front of his master and mistress, the mighty beast released a supersonic roar, clearing quite a piece of land bear and creating bit of a dirt cloud..

  
A quiet ‘fwwth!” was heard from said cloud as a red hot spike flew towards the trio. Before Steven could respond, Connie with her last bit of strength knocked it back toward which it came, before collapsing out of fatigue,and pain. Steven lifted Connie up onto Lion gently. She tried to refuse stating she could help still, which brought a small smile to his face. Her spirit was his inspiration even now.

  
“Get her to the fountain now.”

  
Lion didn’t need any coaxing as he opened up the portal and leaped through. He watched them go before balling up his fist, his eyes cold as ice and harder than any diamond. He turned to see the creature walking from the cloud, a stalker smile on its face...

  
Thin and jagged mass, about the size of garnet, looked like a green, red and purple polygon humanoid with two legs and arms. It’s gem was a surprisingly perfect oval but was damaged with a noticeable crack. From what he could tell it had one rectangular eye, a perfectly formed nose and a mouth. It had claws in sets of three with blood on them and piece of Connie’s camp uniform in its ‘right hand’. A set of two talons on each ‘foot’

  
“Any other time I might have thought you were cool looking, like a boss from a game.” Steven taunted, as he stood waiting.

  
“Thisss isss no a game diamond bearer. Thisss isss a hunt and you just took my candidate for assimilating and population.”

  
Steven was a little put off by the fact that this mutant can talk, didn’t help that its voice sounded like it was slithering..but neither of that matter..No, what matter was this thing attacked his Connie...with intent to use her for 'population'?... Steven was sure he heard wrong.

  
“What do you mean..?”

  
The mutant smirked before speaking. “It assss I sssworned, to bring ssstrong humans and gemssss to populate usss through assimilation and artificial breeding. But now none of it matters since your here..Her time will come, regardlesssss.”

  
As the thing was speaking he saw the gems heading back and gave them a look to stand down for now.

  
”You swore huh..Means there someone in control and you’re a soldier” .Steven smirked abit. “ And you guys know about us? Me, Connie, the Crystal gems and such?”

  
The thing smiled as it claws started to burn red hot “What of it Diamond bearer?”

  
The mutant charged forward claws ready to burn the young hybrid in half only to stop mid run; feeling an extremely uncomfortable, drill-like sensation through its body before being blown back a few feet and onto the ground. The mutant looked up and saw Steven walking towards it, his hands encased with bubbles with spinning spikes. It was literally it only thing it could do, it’s gem cracked to a near shattering, from Steven’s blow..it couldn’t even close it’s drill wounds..

  
“You know, if your boss or whoever knows about us..then there is no need to keep you around...So Ms.jagged.” His cold tone dropped even lower and in his eyes shined with malice as he stood over the now horrified gem. “For harming innocent humans..For killing innocent humans”

  
Steven lifted his fist, the spin on the spike getting faster and faster creating sparks of energy. “FOR HAVING THE AUDACITY TO EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING MY CONNIE! YOU’RE PREPARED FOR WHATS NEXT, RIGHT!?”

  
The mutant couldn’t respond, the roar of Steven scaring it straight to it’s very essence mustering what little energy it had it spoke lightly. “n-GUUUUUUUAAAAAHHGHGGGHGAAAhhhhh!”

  
Steven spinning fist interrupted the response, turning it to horrifying gurgled scream as the drills burned, twisted, ripped, and chewed the mouth of the hard light construct. Steven didn’t stop there,The rectangular eye was next, it’s nose after that, it’s limbs followed then he just started to wail on it. Each strike more nightmarish than the last, the scraping and sawing sounds, the mutants gargled attempts at screaming and Steven unrelenting stare as he worked.

It lasted all but 45 seconds before the monster finally poofed. He looked at the gem and was so tempted to shatter, but it did had information he reasoned and decided to bubble it without healing it. Sending it back to the temple with the others.

  
The crystal gems while cautious walked up to him, Pearl was the first to speak.

  
“Steven, are you-

  
“NO!”

  
His rage was still there but subsided when he realized it was Pearl. He looked forlorn and broken “ I’m sorry for that..Just, I’m not gonna be ok, not to until I see Connie is back on her feet.”

  
Pearl gave him a reassuring smile “Steven, we understand. No one gonna fault your actions or your emotions.”

  
Steven looked around and saw that they were all in agreement with Pearl; he gave them a small smile in return “I appreciate that…”

  
“Steven”

  
The boy turned to pearl as she presented the corpses of the brave councillors who fought with Connie, two women and a man. They were torn, scarred, and missing pieces of meat, but they would be ok. Steven smirked to himself as the tears started to run. It took only a few minutes for the corpses to turn pink, missing parts grown back and was waking up like it was all a dream.

  
It was at this time that Lion decided to return. Steven didn’t hesitate to get the beast to bring him to the fountain, leaving the gems to explain what happened...Not before thanking the councilors for their part in the battle either.

  
Steven arrived at the fountain and quickly ran towards his berry, who was relaxing neck deep in the pond back facing toward him. Before the teenager could even register what was happening, Steven was holding her in most secure and loving hold she ever received.

She was a bit nervous and embarrassed due to being in only her sporty undergarments and having scars from the recent healing.

  
That was until she felt the trembling, heard the apologetic and thankful whispering and felt his tears running down her face. It was too much not hold him back with BOTH her healed right arm and new PINK left arm and do the same.

  
“I almost lost you.”

  
“I’m here because of you.”

  
His grip tightened around her frame. “You could have died.”

  
“I know...i’m sorry.”

  
“You were so valorous”

  
She rubbed his back and gently ran her hands through his hair. “ I tried. I couldn’t let them down. Couldn’t let you down.”

  
“You never do. Why didn’t you call us?”

  
“You just had a crisis with Spinel. I wanted you to rest...Didn’t expect it to go south that bad. That and I really couldn’t anyway, they targeted communication.”

  
He moved his face to her shoulder, lips brushing her skin as he spoke. “I am getting you a communicator and a tracker, so i can always find you.”

  
Connie giggled in spite of her tears “Deal...I was so scared Steven.”

  
“Hard to tell with how fearless you seemed..You definitely cleaned up house, Berry.”

  
“They weren’t hard. Though they did get some licks off..Fast buggers. Is the camp OK? “

  
Steven kissed the top of her forehead, hearing the worry in her voice “ Yes, a little trashed but everyone is alive...though I had to resurrect the three who helped you.”

  
“Damn it.”

  
Steven could feel her shaking as her tears ran down. “They’re alive, not in the best of ways but they are alive..”

  
Connie could only nod to Stevens voice. It was better than nothing. ” I got a new arm, It seems."

  
“I see, it’s fluorescent and a bit illuminating. ”

  
“That it is...It feels..off and not-off. If you can understand where I’m going with this..”

  
“Nope..We’ll discover you new limb together. It fits you though.”

Connie chuckled before giving his temple a small kiss.“Yeah.."

  
“I...Went off on that gem mutant. Think I’ve might have gave the gems. nightmares.”

"It might have given every camper and counselor nightmares and traumas.”

  
“I’ll guard your dreams, Nini. Just say the word.”

“We’ll guard each other, both in the dream and in the waking world.. I refuse you to lose sleep over me.”

  
“I already do..Though it’s usually over things like about how much I adore you.”

  
“Sssttteven..that’s not fair saying something like that now “ Connie hid her face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see her heated face. Ignoring the feeling that she was now pressing upon him in her current state of undress.

  
Steven just held her tighter picking her up slightly as he did, basking in her touch, sound and smell. “ I love you Connie. And happy you’re alive to hear me say it So you better be prepared for me telling you everyday from now on..”

  
She lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked him adoringly before giving sweet and tender kiss which he returned. She placed her forehead to his, smiling that ever brilliant smile of hers. "I’m happy I can hear it.. I love you too Biscuit. You better prepare yourself because I love as hard as I fight. ”

  
“As do I Connie, as do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a Stand alone and not related to the 'Pink armed' Connie / 'Gemless wonder' AU's.
> 
> and if you wondering about those stories there's the quick one shot called "after battle" and my first fanfic fo SU called "Shift in the Paradigm"..While it's chronologically not the first in the series it is the first entry in the pink armed Connie universe.
> 
> Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.


	3. Through the Burns and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven lost a fight and can't recover from it even with the fountain. What's the cause of it and how do you extinguish it? Can they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a great artist on Instagram called @just_somedoodles. please check out their work.

**Drabble3: Through the burns and pain **

** _'Oh..OH STARS! That's bad.'_ **

That was the thought that ran though his mind...that, weakness and pain, so much pain. It felt as if his abdominals were being stabbed and pierced continuously.

** _'Where's that pain coming from? and why does it feels like I am submerged?'_ **

He opened his eyes as hard as it was to and looked down. His eyes started watering as fear gripped his heart.

** _'No..No..NO! FUCKING NO!'_ **

His mind started running a mile a attosecond, looking at his damaged gem. Thoughts running through the last few hours..Days, maybe? How long was he here? He silently winced as he felt that pain again..why wasn't the fountain working? He looked at his gem again..as memories flowed back.

**'Splintered, cracked, paled and caved in at the top... quite a number on me.'**

He remembered now, It was during a simple artifact mission with Connie, Amethyst, Bismuth and Lion. The pentagon shaped temple they explored were littered with mazes filled with traps like spiked ceiling, pitfalls and fire spewing walls. Exciting, but still childsplay for the experienced hybrid and his entourage. When they reached the throne room, Steven’s team were surprised to see that someone had already beaten them it. A draconic looking gem mutant, the size of a three ruby fusion with a shade of purple similar to Spinel. It held the object, a colorless crystal lantern with a transparent flame, in between its claws, admiring it; before turning towards the Crystal Gems. With a small 'smile' on it face it gave off a mighty roar; the force and volume throwing the team to their knees.

It launched itself towards Stevonnie, as they were recuperating from its initial attack. The last thing Steven remembered was forcibly unfusing Stevonnie before receiving a thunderous blow straight to the gem, the lantern turning a dull rose pink, and Connie blood curdling scream of his name.

"Steven, please open your eyes."

With as much strength he could muster he turned towards the sound of the voice...and the scene caused more pain him even more than the fight.

Garnet had unfused to Sapphire and Ruby. Sapphire blaming herself for not being able to see this happening and Ruby desperately trying to dissuade her from such thoughts, while failing to stay calm as lava hot tears fell from her eyes. The second furthest from the fountain

Bismuth held Peridot and Lapis in a huddle of tears furthest away from the fountain, fighting to stay strong herself while trying to reassure the two that he would make it through this.

Pearl and Amethyst held each other for dear life as they try to find a bit of solace; the duo tears and sobs louder than anyone else's. They were the second closest to the fountain

Though none of theirs was the voice he heard. That pleading, heartbreaking voice that simultaneously killed and strengthening him.

"Steven."

He could hear them, even in the state he was in_ . _That one belonged to the one at the very edge of the fountain. Tears streamed down her closed eyes, pure anguaish on her face as she gripped the fountain edge, on her knees as small whispers of grief filled swears and beseeching statements for his safety came from her.

“Connie..”

His voice was so low but they all heard it as if it was shouted out though a blow horn. Connie wasted no time getting into the fountain and to her best friend's side. Gently, she wrapped him up in a comforting embrace as she led him to the shallow part of the fountain, laying him down upon her lap so everything below his chest was submerged. He watched as their face contorted between anguish and relief as they all embraced him. He allowed himself to bask in it, despite the numbing pain from his gem.

“Hey guys.” He gave a weak smirk as he looked around. “How long was I out?”

“Far too long,baby. You have us worried sick.” 

Steven chuckled slightly with a groan towards Pearl reprimand. He winced and threw his head back at the pain from his gem. Connie grabbed his hand tightly yet reassuringly, trying to calm him down.

“Seems like I’m still not healed all the way, Anyone knows why the fountain isn’t working?”

“The lantern.”

Steven turned his head to Sapphire,the sorrow in her eye and stance scared him.

“Steven, Amethyst told us what happened. The translucent flame took on your gem color correct.”

“Yeah I saw it before I passed out…”

Sapphire sighed sadly and clenched her fist but controlled herself enough to avoid dropping to sub-zero temperatures. “The lantern’s flame is burning your gem essence as fast as the fountain is attempting to heal it..maybe even faster…”

Steven's eyes widen at the statement, “What do you mean burn? What does that mean for me?”

Sapphire couldn’t answer him...and that was confirmation enough. His head dropped low unable to face them. He started to tremble and grabbed on to Connie arm who held him closer and tighter, allowing his tears to fall upon her.

“Sapphire, is there nothing we can do?”

“Can we bust up the lantern at the least?”

Sapphire turned towards Amethyst and Pearl anger and frustration on her face. ”HOW?! I can’t even find where the monster who did this is! it’s dodging MY future vision, NOT Garnets, MINES! I’m trying to find them, predict them, and nothing...Steven’s...Our Son is...And there’s nothing I can do to..”

Sapphire nearly collapsed in sorrow as the sobs resurfaced again. Ruby instantly held on to her wife as she turned to the others. She spoke calmly but hotly.

“She’s been looking ever since Lion and Connie brought Steven ..Garnet probably have a better chance of finding them...but as we are now…”

Ruby yet the sentence hung but it was clear what she was saying. Garnet was an impossibility at the moment for the power couple. The thought, the almost certain reality of losing Steven was that powerful.

“So..we can’t find it without find them with future vision. Then we search without it.”

The gems turned to the girl who kept him in place, soothingly caressing the now wheezing hybrid chest with the healing water. She looked up at them red and puffy eye but full of steel and determination. The gems could only looked at her sadly and pity.

Pearl sighed gently before answering her firmly “Connie...I know it’s hard to-”

“NO! I’m not accepting that!” Connie interrupted in an almost roar. “He would never even think of giving up on anyone of us..We owe him that much.”

“We’re not giving up on him!” Pearl bit her lip, clenched her fist and glared deeply at her student. “We’d never do that…but” Pearl couldn’t keep her anger. She knew that Connie was hurting just as much as anyone of them...by how protective and determined she‘s being, maybe more than that.

“It’s hard for us as well, Nini. We want to search and find them..but..What if he goes while were gone.”

Connie turned her glare towards Lapis, who refused to look at her, Eyes on Steven and Steven alone, eyes glazed in a serene sorrow. “My Beach summer fun buddy is in so much pain...and the only thing anyone of us can do is stay with him through this. ”

Connie shook her head lightly. The tears started to flow back to the surface as she held the quietly weezing steven close to her. “I can’t accept that. I refuse to…” the determination was starting to break “I’m supposed to be the one he can rely on, The sword to his shield. His jam bud. His knight. I’m his protector and he only like this cause he protected me.”

“Connie-” Bismuth began but was interrupted by the girl again.

“We’re gonna get through this...He’s gonna get better...” Connie gave them a weak smile through her heartbreak. ”I have to believe that...We all do.” She turned her sight to the boy in her arms and gave him a quick kiss upon his crown, before looking at him “All of us.” 

None of the gems could refute her statement or ignore the hurt she was feeling. Her heart was shattering continuously as was theirs, but while they were on the edge of accepting the inevitable, Connie had a stubbornness born out of her love, her loyalty, and valor; and they knew as long as he was still warm, she wasn’t going to give up on saving him.

“Then we should look for alternatives.”

Steven's eyes widen at the voice and looked up to see Garnet standing in the place of Ruby and Sapphire. He gave her a small smile as he reached for her hand, which she grasped gently but securely. He looked so tormented by the pain but he still smiled. Though haggard breaths, tired wheezing and involuntary groans of unimaginable,murderous pain, he smiled.

“Garnet...Welcome back."

Garnet gave a small teary smile before nodding. “ it’s good to be back. Steven, I know it’s selfish to ask but...I might need you to strain yourself during this time.”

“No problem, I can’t stay on my back while guys do all the work. What kind of leader would that make -MEUMHMHMH!”

Steven bit back an agonizing scream as his gem literally started to burn even under the fountains essence, causing him to grip both Garnet and Connie as an attempt to brace himself. Eyes close as hot tears ran down his eyes.

“Fuck! It hurts!”

Steven’s bitter howl cause distraught among his family, sending them into a silent cold.The gems watch in horror, seeing him in so much pain and being helpless to stop it. Never had the crystal gems felt so lost or useless as they did now, being forced to spectate to his torment. Connie and Garnet trying to relax him, by rubbing his stomach and feeding him some of the fountains essence, anything to ease the pain.

“What do we do?” Peridot asked silently unable to look anymore.hiding her face into Bismuth chest. The blacksmith had no answer as she could look on herself, the anger at his distress and their inability evident.

“Steven, fuse with me!”

The gems looked up at the girl command. Before anyone of the gems could protest, Steven agreed and hated himself for it. Connie smiled reassuringly before he wrapped his arms around her. Connie looked towards garnet with a silent request to trust hand release him; reluctantly she did.

“I’m here for you, Biscuit. We all are.“

Placing a featherly kiss upon his lips gave him a second of peace allowed the gem to glow and them to meld into each other. In Steven place was Stevonnie still in pain, but much less so. They looked down saw the gem, while still damage, cracks receded a bit; visible repair.

“Think we...found an alternative.”

Stevonnie voice were pained but it held strength. Their breathing was more subtle as well but they weren't out of the woods yet. Though they were able to sit up on their own.

“That was risky.” Garnet while grateful was still stress at the reckless move.

Before Stevonnie could respond Pearl beat her to it. “I agree, what if it went wrong and you caused more stress to his gem?”

“I’m sorry, but Connie refused to let him stay in pain. Not if she could help it , and would’ve you know it. She diiiiii-”

Stevonnie groan as the pain sparked a bit, causing the gems to surround them in worry. 

“It’s ok, I can handle it.”

“Vonnie.”

Stevonnie heard the worry in Amethyst voice and smile gently. “Trust me, I can handle it, as long as they can.”

No room for argument was left. “Now what do we do about the flame, cause just because i can handle it doesn't mean I want to.”

“The flame is inside of your gem, fulfilling its purpose. It’s supposed to burn though all the gems essence...Memories, powers and so forth.” Garnet explained, shakily.

“It’s like an old school rejuvenator then.” Amethyst figured, causing Garnet to shake her head.

“It’s deeper than that. It doesn't leave you with anything..once it’s done a Gem is nothing more than a rock. No sentience, magic or anything.” Pearl explained downtrodden. “The process usually takes approximately 24 hours, but my guess with Stevn being half human and now being in the fountain, the process is considerably slowed. Even more so thanks to Stevonnie.”

Stevonnie crossed their arms in thought “So wait the flame is like complete and utter hard disk wipe? So why did the lantern turn rose pink?”

Garnet looked at Stevonnie square in the eye as she spoke. “The lantern is an indicator of a gems state as well as a holding cell for a gem essence. It stars out dull and once it reaches its height of luminance, well that indication of the gems disposal.”

Stevonnie looked down at the gem. It wasn’t healed any more or less than last time nor was it burning, but the pain was still there and it was a slight bit darker. “What’s the plan?”

Garnet crossed her arms with a sigh, before raising two fingers up. “ there's two. We need to destroy that lantern and while it’s not perfect...i have narrowed its presence to Beta, or the north. Bismuth you take Lapis and Peridot to up North. Pearl and Amethyst we’ll head to Beta.”

“Wait Garnet. Shouldn't someone stay with Stevonnie, just incase.”

Garnet shook her head at Pearl question. “We can’t be around for what they need them to do.”

Stevonnie arched an eyebrow ignoring the pain in their abdominals. “ Exactly what do you need from me?”

Garnet grimaced at the thought but..it was the best bet. “ Visible as it is, the flame Is an astral projection, into it gets a gem.”Garnet sighed as she continued. “You need to exile or extinguished the flame in your gem.”

“Garnet! Their cracked! In pain! Being burned on the inside! You can’t possibly expect them to use that power in their-.”

“I don’t like it anymore than you Pearl, but it’s the only way. Either they push it out..or they stay in that state until the flame ends them. Breaking the lantern would not do much but ensure that the flame stay extinguished.”

Pearl looked defeated before turning to Stevonnie who was already in the meditative stance Garnet has taught them. Eyes closed, breathing relaxed and their cracked gem glowing and heating.

“Let’s go Pearl. Trust them.”

Pearl nodded solemnly as she followed the others out to the warp pad. She took a deep breath and donned a determined look on her face before warping away from and leaving stevonnie to their own battle.

Stevonnie opened her eyes with a gasp looking around as they got up. The astral plane was always something strange. A bluish-black plane like always, but there was always something that showed the current conflict in hand.. This was no different, actually it was quite similar to the time of Garnets wedding. A statue of Stevonni With Steven and Connie sitting on top of theirs in a meditative stance back to back.The difference it was cracked being burned away slowly by a now pinkish flame creature.

Stevonnie wasted no time summoning their shield,a making a makeshift sword out of a bubble shield, and charging forward. The creature moved to meet them with a blast of flame, keeping them in place as they defended. Stevonnie grunted as she could feel the burning of their gem from the outside and the painIt caused. 

“SKEEEAAHH!”

The creature increased its flame intensity and force to cause a small explosion throwing Stevonnie back towards her components. With a pain filled grunt and grimaced from burns Stevnnie stood up on their feet and charged forward again. The creature opted for a melee attack swinging a claw forward and clashing with Stevonnie shield. The fusion pushed the creature back near the edge of the statue. The creature snarled before inflating it’s stomach and launching a volley of fire balls at Stevonnie. The fusion summoned a wall of shields, successfully blocking the assault.

Stevonie felt themselves getting worn down, and the statue getting a bit hotter. “ I can't keep this up.Shit this is exhausting!” They quickly shook the thought out of their head and returned their focus to the monster, who was already launching their next attack. How white flame flew swiftly at Stevonnie.

‘I ‘m gonna be roasted! Stevonnie braced for impact. She felt the heat but no impact she looked up to see Steven standing in front of them giant shield engaged. He gave his first fusion a small smile while looking at her from his peripheral. Before he felt himself getting pushed back

“Astral plane crazy right? At least we get to speak though. A little help thought, guys kind of tough. “

Stevonnie could only nod in agreement as placed her hand on the shield and pushed along with sSteven ending in a stalemate. The creature increased its heat turning the flame stream to hot plasma superheating the shield, it was soon eating through it..it was about to make thought the thick shield when...

“HYAH!

“GGGUUUAAAAHHH!!!!

The two looked over to see the monster screaming, it’s arms on the floor dying down and dissipating and near it, Connie maheswaran with a makeshift sword exactly like stevonine’s own. A look of valorous rage on her face as she went in to strike at the creature neck only for it to slip away and find it self in between the three of them. The monster light pink eyes had a look of desperation as realized it’s chances has dropped considerably.

Stevonnie wasn’t about to give it a chance as they threw a giant shield the beast with all intention a decapitation, The beast leapt up and took a deep breath ready to counter attack when the shield crashed into the entirety of its left side , knocking it harshly to the ground behind steven, flipping as it did.

Stevonnie and Steven both lifted arms up in amazement. “Nice Shot! Connie,” didn’t expect you to reflect so precisely” Steveonnie cheered as they kept their eyes on the creature, who was struggling to keep its form and color. 

“Keke! KEKE!

The creature howl loudly as Connie walked up to the Stevonnie's left side as the three of them readied for it’s next attack.

With a ‘FWOOOSH’ the creature started to expand it’s armless body height, mass and heat the three looked on as the creature towered over them by several tens of feet and the heat it was producing was enough to become almost suffocating. Stevonnie and Stevn screamed out in pain as they can feel the gem heating up in the real world, even connie was grimacing and holding her abdominals. That when it took on a horrifying white glow and it’s body became plasma. It mis section stretching and stretching to it looked ready to burst.

They trio looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Stevonnie stretched out her hands while steven placed one hand on their right shoulder and connie one on their left. The other hand was interlaced with each other. The three concentrated on the task when the gems of Stevonnie and Steven, as well as the mid section of Connie started to shine even brighter than their opponent. In a quick flash that illuminated to astral plane the creature was encased in a large cube made of hexagonal bubbles sheilds, The same as pink Steven’s.

With a clench of their fist they squeezed tightly the monster within. The monster imploded in a flash of blinded light but couldn’t make the cube move yet alone destroy it.

The trio watched and as in awe as the flames, cracks and damages on the statue almost instantly were repaired as did the one one their actual gems and bodies. Almost instantly Connie pounced on Steven holding him tight and showering his face with kisses, overwhelmed that he was finally safe again. Stevonnie looked on as the two carried on feeling a bit like a child watching their parents fall in love again, before closing their eyes and reawaiking back into the waking world. There they saw the gems looking at them a little worry about weather they succeed. Stevonnie stood up from the fountain to revealed the gem intact and more brilliant than ever before...but inverted to look more like a hexagon diamond.

  * “Well..that’s new.”


	4. It Flares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick poem written by me. Inspired by @peachydooodles .on Instagram (Thanks for the inspiration, keep making gold)
> 
> It's post Steven corruption, post SUF. Enjoy

It flares..

every now and then..

it flares..

Spikes through his back and hair.

when he feel lost, alone, weak and scared..

…it flares

…when his eyes unwittingly tears

…it flares

…but it’s ok

…cause she’s there

…caressing his spikes and hair

..she’s there

..holding him as he voices fears

..she’s there

..whispering words of encouragement, pride and love in his ear

..she’s there

..it retracts the flares

..helps his mind and heart clear

..hearing her own heart in his ear

…knowing her valorous love is near

..it retracts the flares.

knowing that she was and always will be here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose quartz S73-V3N is to get a new partner, a pearl. Little do they know the pearl they're getting is a bit infamous.  
The honey pearl C0N-N13..this is a simple meeting the bud that will bring about one of the strongest bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Connie Met Steven.  
A short peice inspired by a great artist on Instagram called @twig._ art and @lionkoi HoneyroseAu please check out their work.

<strike></strike>

**Drabble 4: When Connie Met Steven**

<strike>   
</strike>

“Rose Quartz Facet-S73 Cut- V3N, correct?”

“ Yes, my Hessonite.” The small rose quartz stood at attention as the taller orange gem looked at the report on her holographic screen. She didn’t seem to really be paying any true notice to the smaller quartz. The reddish- orange gem scratched her head lazily, as she, from what S73 could see, played a game on her screen.

‘Guess the higher ups have a little more leisure than us soldiers.’ The quartz gave a little kiss of her teeth from impatience, gaining the garnet gem sight.

‘Is there something wrong S73?”

“I believe I was supposed to get a new assignment and partner?”

“Hold on overcooked. They’ll be here soon enough.”

S73 clenched their fist and kissed their teeth louder this time. They were small for a quartz..a Rose Quartz especially but they had done well at their jobs and assignments, though they mostly got overlooked due to their appearance. She hated it, along with a lot of the empire aspects. She just wanted to get off this broken planet again! 

Just as the Rose quartz was about to speak the door behind her opened wide, she turned with a glare ready to bite the unlucky gem head off for interrupting her, when she froze at the sight before her and her hard light cheeks grew many shades darker.

“Oh shards, you’re-.”

The gem in question was an orange colored pearl roughy S73 size, maybe a few centimeters smaller, her eyes closed. Her hair was long,flowing, curly, and tiger orange with a marmalade bow on top. Her skin mimicked the color fire, Her outfit, a cantaloupe orange knee length halter dress with a cider ribbon around the waist and matching heels. 

Then she opened her eyes and she spoke.

"Hello, Eva."

Her voice was musically mischievous and those orange eyes were bright like the sun and burned with the same intensity of the star. The Hessonite didn’t seem to enjoy the name as she glared at the small pearl, who just smiled daringly.

“Stop calling me that, my designation is Facet-3v8 cut L1N..Not some organic “name”; facet-C0N Cut- N13

“It’s Connie.”

S73 looked on amazed at this gem with a cut as big as a diamond.

“How does a defective imperfect pearl like you exist.”

“I’m surprising useful and I prefer different and limitless, by the by.”

Hessonite scoffed at the pearls, ‘Connie’, smile getting a chuckle from S73. Connie glanced at the quartz giving them a quick wink, before turning back to the fuming Hessonite. 

“Anyway! S73, C0N your next assignment is ready. You are to head to epilon-6, there seem to be some dispute over mineral deposits in that area. You are to negotiate between two parties and oversee them C0N, S73 is to be your personal guard. That is all.”

The two gave the diamond salute though ‘Connie’ was less sincere. As the two turned to leave the Pearl waved back before yelling. 

“Don’t stay there too long EVA, get out and mess with that jade with yours.”

‘Eva’ screamed turning a deep orange, making threats of shattering the Pearl, who ignored it moving forward, leaving the room. As they walked through the corridors, S73 was reeling over her new pearl; She was exactly as the rumors stated. From the appearance, to the attitude, to the gem placement on the mid of her kissable back. 

‘Connie suddenly turned towards the Quartz causing S73 to pause.

"S73-V3N...Steven."

The quartz arched their eyebrows at the spontaneity of this pearl. "Ste-ven?"

"Steven. It's a name."

"A name?"

"An identification..something yours that make you standout."

S73 folded their arms in annoyance. "Tsch! I already standout. If you haven't noticed, I'm not standard quartz sized."

"Which is exactly why I wanted to be 'your pearl'.

The amount of disgust that came from ‘Connie’ at being someone Pearl..Rather being some gems property..Made S73 gulp.

“That and you seem to be off planet a whole lot."

S73 smirked a bit cockily. “Ah I see. I’m your ticket to the cosmos huh, My honey pe”

S73 found themselves unable to speak as Connie’s weapon was in their mouth. A beautiful weapon it was too; A sunset orange scorpion scimitar sword, with a deep nearly red hilt and grip she pressed it flat on S73 tongue looking straight into the quartz eyes, with a smile that never reached her own.

“One thing...You can call me your partner, your Connie, your honey. I’ll take in stride”.

Then her smile dropped and S73 remembered rumors of her dissipating and at one time cracking the last few quartz she been assigned to “.But NEVER CALL ME YOUR PEARL…Nod Steven.”

S73 slowly nodded in fear and a bit of respect, as the pearl recalled her weapon back into her gem. S73 tried to get the strange taste of metal out their mouth as Connie actually looked a bit apologetic . 

“Sorry for the aggression..I’m just defective in that way.”

  * “Defective? Seems like your much more than your**** make.”

She giggled. ”Yes. I’m Imperfect as a pearl. Not really suited for the decorative life..Too much rowdiness known as self-worth.”

S73 chuckled as they place a hand on Connie's shoulder. “Yeah, I got the same problem, partner. Wonder why they haven’t destroyed or harvest us.”

“Maybe they’re hoping one of the missions would..After all we’re defects yes..but we get our job done. Better than most actually..It was at this moment a small blush appeared across the pearl cheeks. “Like the mission you completed at last cycle’s galactic jamboree.”

S73 looked at her from the side before with a grin on their face, before moving their face closer to Connie’s. “You researched me?”

Connie move close, match S73 grin. “Maybe..but I was at the jamboree..Watching a small little Rose quartz walking away victorious from a fight with a Jasper, a Onyx and a Amethyst..Well got my..curiosity.”

“Naw, I got your interest, you mean.”

“That’s fine I stole your attention, when I walked in that room. Right?”

Connie chuckled before walking leaving the blushing quartz to follow on their own merit. As the walked through the corridor. S73 notice how much the other gems looked at them with disdain.

‘Homeworld...Never changes, huh?”

“You mean the blantant discrimination...oh prime homeworld, Rose”

“Steven.”

Connie stood for a moment as she looked at the quartz beside her, causing Steven to blush. Which caused the pearl to giggle.

“Ok Steven..My Steven.”

“My Connie,.a pleasure”

“Yes..yes it is.”

The two looked at each other not realizing they were blushing , but more of the duplicate smiles on their faces before continuing on their way. As they walked side by side...Unknowingly to a enternerity of ups, downs, rebellion, unbreakable friendships and timeless love. They gave each other a side glance both sharing the same thought.

‘This one...This gem..They’re all mines.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose quartz S73-V3N is to get a new partner, a pearl. Little do they know the pearl their getting is about infamous.  
The honey pearl C0N-N13..this is a simple meeting the bud that will bring about one of the strongest bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Connie Met Steven.  
A short peice inspired by a great artist on Instagram called @twig._ art and @lionkoi HoneyroseAu please check out their work.

<strike></strike>

**Drabble 4: When Connie Met Steven**

“Rose Quartz Facet-S73 Cut- V3N, correct?”

“ Yes, my Hessonite.” The small rose quartz stood at attention as the taller orange gem looked at the report on her holographic screen. She didn’t seem to really be paying any true notice to the smaller quartz. The reddish- orange gem scratched her head lazily, as she, from what S73 could see, played a game on her screen.

‘Guess the higher ups have a little more leisure than us soldiers.’ The quartz gave a little kiss of her teeth from impatience, gaining the garnet gem sight.

‘Is there something wrong S73?”

“I believe I was supposed to get a new assignment and partner?”

“Hold on overcooked. They’ll be here soon enough.”

S73 clenched their fist and kissed their teeth louder this time. They were small for a quartz..a Rose Quartz especially but they had done well at their jobs and assignments, though they mostly got overlooked due to their appearance. She hated it, along with a lot of the empire aspects. She just wanted to get off this broken planet again! 

Just as the Rose quartz was about to speak the door behind her opened wide, she turned with a glare ready to bite the unlucky gem head off for interrupting her, when she froze at the sight before her and her hard light cheeks grew many shades darker.

“Oh shards, you’re-.”

The gem in question was an orange colored pearl roughy S73 size, maybe a few centimeters smaller, her eyes closed. Her hair was long,flowing, curly, and tiger orange with a marmalade bow on top. Her skin mimicked the color fire, Her outfit, a cantaloupe orange knee length halter dress with a cider ribbon around the waist and matching heels. 

Then she opened her eyes and she spoke.

"Hello, Eva."

Her voice was musically mischievous and those orange eyes were bright like the sun and burned with the same intensity of the star. The Hessonite didn’t seem to enjoy the name as she glared at the small pearl, who just smiled daringly.

“Stop calling me that, my designation is Facet-3v8 cut L1N..Not some organic “name”; facet-C0N Cut- N13

“It’s Connie.”

S73 looked on amazed at this gem with a cut as big as a diamond.

“How does a defective imperfect pearl like you exist.”

“I’m surprising useful and I prefer different and limitless, by the by.”

Hessonite scoffed at the pearls, ‘Connie’, smile getting a chuckle from S73. Connie glanced at the quartz giving them a quick wink, before turning back to the fuming Hessonite. 

“Anyway! S73, C0N your next assignment is ready. You are to head to epilon-6, there seem to be some dispute over mineral deposits in that area. You are to negotiate between two parties and oversee them C0N, S73 is to be your personal guard. That is all.”

The two gave the diamond salute though ‘Connie’ was less sincere. As the two turned to leave the Pearl waved back before yelling. 

“Don’t stay there too long EVA, get out and mess with that jade with yours.”

‘Eva’ screamed turning a deep orange, making threats of shattering the Pearl, who ignored it moving forward, leaving the room. As they walked through the corridors, S73 was reeling over her new pearl; She was exactly as the rumors stated. From the appearance, to the attitude, to the gem placement on the mid of her kissable back. 

‘Connie suddenly turned towards the Quartz causing S73 to pause.

"S73-V3N...Steven."

The quartz arched their eyebrows at the spontaneity of this pearl. "Ste-ven?"

"Steven. It's a name."

"A name?"

"An identification..something yours that make you standout."

S73 folded their arms in annoyance. "Tsch! I already standout. If you haven't noticed, I'm not standard quartz sized."

"Which is exactly why I wanted to be 'your pearl'.

The amount of disgust that came from ‘Connie’ at being someone Pearl..Rather being some gems property..Made S73 gulp.

“That and you seem to be off planet a whole lot."

S73 smirked a bit cockily. “Ah I see. I’m your ticket to the cosmos huh, My honey pe”

S73 found themselves unable to speak as Connie’s weapon was in their mouth. A beautiful weapon it was too; A sunset orange scorpion scimitar sword, with a deep nearly red hilt and grip she pressed it flat on S73 tongue looking straight into the quartz eyes, with a smile that never reached her own.

“One thing...You can call me your partner, your Connie, your honey. I’ll take in stride”.

Then her smile dropped and S73 remembered rumors of her dissipating and at one time cracking the last few quartz she been assigned to “.But NEVER CALL ME YOUR PEARL…Nod Steven.”

S73 slowly nodded in fear and a bit of respect, as the pearl recalled her weapon back into her gem. S73 tried to get the strange taste of metal out their mouth as Connie actually looked a bit apologetic . 

“Sorry for the aggression..I’m just defective in that way.”

  * “Defective? Seems like your much more than your**** make.”

She giggled. ”Yes. I’m Imperfect as a pearl. Not really suited for the decorative life..Too much rowdiness known as self-worth.”

S73 chuckled as they place a hand on Connie's shoulder. “Yeah, I got the same problem, partner. Wonder why they haven’t destroyed or harvest us.”

“Maybe they’re hoping one of the missions would..After all we’re defects yes..but we get our job done. Better than most actually..It was at this moment a small blush appeared across the pearl cheeks. “Like the mission you completed at last cycle’s galactic jamboree.”

S73 looked at her from the side before with a grin on their face, before moving their face closer to Connie’s. “You researched me?”

Connie move close, match S73 grin. “Maybe..but I was at the jamboree..Watching a small little Rose quartz walking away victorious from a fight with a Jasper, a Onyx and a Amethyst..Well got my..curiosity.”

“Naw, I got your interest, you mean.”

“That’s fine I stole your attention, when I walked in that room. Right?”

Connie chuckled before walking leaving the blushing quartz to follow on their own merit. As the walked through the corridor. S73 notice how much the other gems looked at them with disdain.

‘Homeworld...Never changes, huh?”

“You mean the blantant discrimination...oh prime homeworld, Rose”

“Steven.”

Connie stood for a moment as she looked at the quartz beside her, causing Steven to blush. Which caused the pearl to giggle.

“Ok Steven..My Steven.”

“My Connie,.a pleasure”

“Yes..yes it is.”

The two looked at each other not realizing they were blushing , but more of the duplicate smiles on their faces before continuing on their way. As they walked side by side...Unknowingly to a enternerity of ups, downs, rebellion, unbreakable friendships and timeless love. They gave each other a side glance both sharing the same thought.

‘This one...This gem..They’re all mines.’


	7. Convember:Crossover  Su×multi series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing For the crossover prompt for Convember

  


Steven Universe life has never been normal. Being a gem hybrid, a diamond…..A child of a rebel leader who played both sides in an attempt to bring peace, and having to clean up said parent mistakes...Had ran it course..He took it with as much stride as he could and in the end succeed in bringing relative peace throughout his galaxy.

  


Of course he couldn't have done it alone. He had help from his family, the Crystal Gems. Pearl, the closest thing he had to a mother. She cooked,cleaned,schooled him and was a bit smothering. Always worried about him and hardly enough about herself. He hoped she was taking care of herself back home.

Amethyst; his smaller-older sister, shorty squad member, fellow 'worst gem’ and ‘most mature Crystal gem', and the most human. Always there for a prank or a talk, always ready to lounge around. 

  


Garnet; the leader and heart of the crystal gems. Respected and respectful, wise, forthright, and loving. Always around for advice, to guide, and to guard her fellow man and gem. To stand up against any who would dare hurt her family or friends. She was his hero. one of them.

  


Bismuth; Friend to all who needed it. Always ready with a pun or a new project in her forge. Strong in body and heart. He wondered what new armament she’ll have when they stop for a visit. 

Peridot; Lovable, excitable, and quirky. Always ready to share her new meep morphs, technological project or her thoughts on pop culture..Mostly Camp Pining Hearts. He wonders if she's enjoying the reboot.

  


Lapis Lazuli: His beach summer fun buddy, arguably the most powerful of them, in the right circumstance. Once a sad gem filled with self-loathing for her past actions and a sarcastic cold demeanor due to her past captivity, now a calmer, happier person. Someone who you can see flying freely over Little Homeworld with a nymph like giggle.

  


He missed them so much. Being away from the gems did make him worry. As he walked out of the bedroom he shared and began to transverse the ship, he being to wonder if they were getting to any fights or arguments..Wonder if his father,Greg was keeping the peace all right. He missed him even more than the gems.He missed Beach City and Little Homeworld. He missed Homeworld and earth...He missed their Dimension. 

  


The nineteen year old missed them dearly..was he nineteen or twenty? The calendar in this world was hard to understand and all the 'verse' hopping didn't help either. Regardless, he wasn't lonely at all. It was hard to be with the group they had gathered.

  


As he walked by an open room he eye caught sight of a man and woman sharing a bed. Sleeping with a cloak over them was the bounty hunter named Sol Badguy and his lover Aria, formally known as Jack-o . While Sol wasn't the nicest guy around he more than proved to be loyal and a good guy at least. He was blunt with his advice and a bit lazy at times..but when you have the power and strength that he has, he could afford to be.

  


Resting cozy in Sol's arm and lap was Aria,and despite her looks she was just as powerful as the man she leaned against. She was the nicer of the two and very intuitive. She had the aura of a mature older sister, always willing to lend an ear or a shoulder when needed.

  


Leaving them be and closing the door to their room, Steven continued his walk. he came into one of the living areas; a spacious room very fantastically and futuristically furnished. Across from entranced the laid Yuri lowell on crimson recliner a book between his chest and hand, slightly snoring. Steven spared him a glance before looking around the room. He sighed as his search turned up empty.

  


As he was about to continue on his search, he was accidentally bumped into by the pink hair and blue eyes of a nobility; Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Estelle for short. After apologize with a giggle, Steven indicated where a certain vagabond sleeping with left nod of the head. She peered in and sighed slightly annoyed, slightly adoringly as she walked to the sleeping man and playfully poked his face. Only for him poke her back and pull her down with him.

He allowed himself to smile at the antics, before moving on...No need to watch a couple at play. He made his way along the corridor walking pass empty and unused bedrooms and soon found himself going down the elevator to the first level of the ship.

  


As soon as he walked out he caught a whiff of something sweet in the air, like fried cookie cat sweet. He followed in a trance like state, his sweet tooth and stomach urging him to find the source of this aroma.. . It led him to the kitchen and as soon as he entered, He walked right back out and ran away. 

He was not going to taste any of Noel Vermillion cooking. He did feel bad but.. he ate her food once and saw his life flash before his eyes, not in the pleasant way either.He felt bad cause Noel along with Estelle was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Helpful and kind to a fault, even able to get the sarcastic and cool Yuri and Mr.Badguy himself to smile or smirk genuinely.

  


He turned the corner to see one Ragna the bloodedge..Looking quite sick, green as his right eye. It didn't take long for Steven to put two and two together. He looked at the older man quizzically, he knew better not to eat Noel food, hell he warned them not to eat his sisters cooking. 

  


Ragna looked up at the hybrid and held a cup of water shaking it. Steven smirked before sticking his finger in his mouth getting a good amount of healing essence and sticking it into Ragna's cup, swirling it around. Ragna looked slightly disgusted but he drowned the water with gusto. he shivered over how disgusting it was to drink someone saliva, but couldn't deny the quick and powerful results.

  


With a stretch the rebel patted the younger man on the shoulder giving him an appreciative nod before heading back to the kitchen in hope of getting the blonde girl out of there before she kill anyone else.

  


Steven shrugged wishing him luck, before continuing his way. Past the control room..He doubt who he was looking for would be there at this time..Especially since the ship A.I was in control. As his travel continued something caught his ear, the sounds of battle.

  


With a smile, Steven upped his pace towards the sounds of clashing weapons and grunts. It took him all but 30 seconds for him to reach the giant sliding doors.with a press of a glowing red button to the left of the doors, he was allowed entry.

  


Inside was a modest balcony with a protective window pane, a control module and a door on the left. Sitting by said module was a young man of similar age, one of the first people that they recruited on this journey, Jude mathis. The man took a quick glance at the hybrid before turning his head back forward, back to what was going on beyond the balcony. Steven was quick to join him the sparkle in his eyes and grin on his face said it all.

  


Beyond the balcony was unprecedented and always awestucking. Below was land, air, water or whatever someone wished it to be as long as they've been there.. At the moment it was a place Steven knew very well..It been months since he saw it.. The ruins.

  


In the ruins two warriors were sparring, clashing sword to sword, fist to fist, foot to foot; each with shallow cuts and slight bruising on various parts of their bodies. One was a tall, beautiful young woman with pink eyes and long, blonde hair that reaches down to her waist. Dressed in a high thigh, form fitting blue and white dress, with long thigh high boots and matching gauntlets., Mila Maxwell; The lord of Spirits from Reize Maxia

  


The other was slightly younger.. but was just as beautiful (If you asked Steven, moreso). With skin of brown and eyes of black pearls, full lips and curly deep brown hair that stopped at her mid back was held in a top bun-braid combo, thanks to the star bralette in her hair. Her body: full figured shapley, and built for battle; was adorned in a cobalt Kalaripayattu outfit with a crimson sash, cobalt shoes and mid-finger gauntlets that matched her sash. Connie Maheswaran..Crystal gem..and partially awaken Lord of the Universe.

  


Something they have been working to ratify since the start of their journey, and bring to full fruition.Something they need to succeed in unless existence itself ceases to well.. Exist. One of the ways through exercise and battle like this, attempting to force it out. 

  


The two clashed and pushed their blades against each, eyes locked in determination and excitement on their face. The sound of the blondes rapier scraping against the brunettes shortsword as they struggled for supremacy, only added to their fun. A share of taunting chuckles came from each other as they try to figure out how to take advantage of this deadlock.

  


Connie was the first to make a move as she slightly loosened her grip on her blade, allowing Mila full momentum to throw the lord of spirits of balanced as, as Connie shifted her body and step to the left side of her friend momentarily out of her sight. Using the momentum and the opening, Connie swung her right foot to the back of blonds knee, sweeping her feet from under her.

  


Mila landed hard on her back with a groan, but recovered quickly; rolling back to her feet in a crouch, holding her hand out, a green circle of mana around her.

  


_ “Pierce through! Wind Lance!” _ . 

  


A green arc of wind based mana flew from her hand, straight towards Connie. The indian woman grimace as she blocked with her sword being pushed back a little, feeling the wind still knick her stomach slightly. 

  


_ Earth, cry out! Rock Trine! _ _ " _

  


Connie eyes widen when she saw a yellowish triangular glyph appear below her. Letting her instinct take over The woman leapt up just out of the way of the rock pillars rising up to stab her. Quite higher than a normal human would.

  


_ Flames come forth! Fireball! _

  


Connie swore as she saw and felt the flame sphere head toward her. She took a chance tossing her blade at milia, causing to the sphere to explode as it flew through; unfortunately Connie was still close enough to feel a bit of the shockwave, being blown back a bit more.

  


She did hear the clang of Swords and the grimace of her opponent..

  


**‘Guess where both disarmed now...Though she still have access to her worlds workings and mana'** Connie thoughts were interrupted when she saw a blue sphere of water above her.

  


“Oh Fu--”

  


She didn’t get the chance to finish as a torrent of water collided with her, throwing her down to the earth below, pounding and beating her body harsly. She breath haggardly as she climbed to her feet drenched, coughing up some water left from that attack. She growled in irritation and determination. Not at Mila, but at herself. She took a deep breath before calming herself, placing her hands in the meditative symbol garnet taught her and Steven as Stevonnie.

  


Her eyes changed slightly but gaining what look like a four point star and each of her pupils the size of a pin.

  


“ _ Shadowing” _

  


Her voice seemed to have a bit of an echo as she spoke. While it seemed as if nothing happened that was far from the truth. Seeing that Mila was not running but gliding towards her, sword in hand caused her to smirk. 

  


“ _ Splash!” _

  


Seeing the water bubble over her head again, kickstart her mind and in a low almost whisper, Connie spoke.

_ “Lapis lazuli.” _

  


Wings similar to her fellow crystal temp appeared on her back, the only difference they were black as shadows. As the water, Connie raised her hands, shakingly stopping the waters fall before tossing it towards Milia who dodge the stream .Connie leapt back before flying towards Milia, no where near the speed of Lapis, but still faster than Mila expected. 

  


_ “Bismuth.” _

  


With a twist the Lord-to-be, substituted the wings, for warhammers hands, slamming them towards the left side of the spirit lord, who despite blocking the blow still tossed towards a nearby pillar. Mila through stinging pain righted herself and landed on the pilar before bounding of it, towards her opponent.

  


Mila slammed her blade against Connie hammers with her whole weight behind it. The force pushed the young woman back and slightly off balance. Mila landed on bended knees before she followed through with a horizontal slash towards Connie face. She successfully laid a shallow cut upon the bridge of the Maheswarans nose as Connie fell back.

  


Using the momentum of the fall and the hammers as a balance, Connie backed flipped away from Mil, kicking her chin in the process. The Maheswaran leapt back as the hammers vanished in a wisp of smoke. She clenched her hands thrice, getting a feeling for them.

  


**'Ten seconds still for 'Bismuth'...Not ideal but better than five.' **

  


" _ Peridot."  _

  


Connie leapt over Mila attempt to stab her abdominal, countering three kicks towards the spirit lords head, which were blocked by their blade. On the third kick she used mila as spring board jumped back and high into the air. 

  


Hmm!" Mila stood before kneeling down.

  


_ "CLOUD PIERCE!"  _

  


She leapt diagonally upward towards Connie with her sword pointing forward, spinning clockwise, the thrust emitting blue energy. 

  


As she watched her come Connie held her left hand in a gripping fashion she pulled it back towards her.

  


** _"KKSH! KSHKSHKSH!"_ **

  


The sounds of weapons clashing resounded as Connie sword back in to her hands, clashed against Mila attack. Try as she might though she couldn't keep the defense up as Mila was able to breakthrough. The blue energy hit her on the side, shaving and burning her outfit and skin, while tossing her back towards the ground, with a dust gathering crash.

  


_ "Amethyst _ ." 

  


Just as mila was finishing her attack a shadow colored imitation of the gems whip, snapped around her waist and swung her into the ground hard, releasing before impact. Mila coughed as she felt her back slammed into the ring. Mila groaned for a moment getting her bearings before seeing Connie bruised, battered, but smirking; run out of the cloud. Sword in her left, whip in her right. 

  


Connie snapped the whip towards the spirit lord, putting her on the defensive. She wasn't as efficient as the namesake, but she at least has mila on her toes and kept the lord from moving closer. With one lucky snap, she was able to knock the weapon out of her hands roughly and closer to a smug Connie . With a running leap and a elegant twist, Connie swung the whip down ward. A trail of grayish flanes ran across the stone covered whip as it nearly collided with the lord of spirits blocking hand...only for it to dissipate before contact, leaving Connie a bit drained..and very open as she landed in front of Mila in a crouch.

  


Mila stretched out her hand towards connie as a sphere of fire appeared in her palm..only to be accompanied by two more each to a side of the Maheswaran. She smirked at the look of defiance on her protege. She leapt back to escape blast range.

  
  


_ "Flare Bomb!" _

  


_ "Gar-" _

  


Connie voice was smothered by the blinding explosion of spheres. Smoke stood where Connie was but Mila stood ready. Connie, if anything proved to be resilient, vigilant, and at times relentless in her pursuits. Time has taught her that. Mila eyes widen and her instinct screamed to dodge as Connie shot of the smoke, worse than wear, shadow version of Garnet's gauntlets on her hands.

  


Connie swung with a mighty right hook, that would have took of the lord of Spirits head, if she didn't duck, did take of some strands of hair though and caused a bit of a shockwave. Connie raised her left and try to bring it down on her opponent only to have her miss again cratering the place once stood. 

  


She coughed as she felt a fist to the left side and swung towards the source, meeting air and receiving another fist to her midsection. Connie growled as she a round house towards the source this time hitting the forearm of mila, a block. Connie was thrown off by the Spirit lord for a moment before using the momentum to land into a handstand. Splitting her legs, she spun her body around attempting to break Mila guard, with a flurry of helicopter kicks. 

  


Mila grunted against assault. Each kick feeling like a steel rod beating against her arms continuously. After the sixth hit Mila dropped her guard for a moment.

  


at the same time, Connie dropped to her feet and drove her gauntlet to milia guarded stomach. It was enough to send the blonde flying back many yards.

  


Mila righted herself in skid it back near a broken pillar seeing her sword nearby. The spirit lord watched as the brunette charge, slower because of the gauntlets. She lifted her beaten arms up and began to speak

  


_ "O spurring wind, scatter like flowers! Arriverderci!" _

  


Connie stopped her charge as she saw the light green glyph appear below her. From it she felt the gust of wind and petals, knocking her upward and giving her a bevy of shallow cuts all over , grunting all the while. She twisted herself right before disengaging the gauntlets. 

  


_ "Pearl" _

  


From Garnet gauntlets to Pearl's spear, a weapon Connie knew very well. She pointed shadow imitation at milia and launched a volley of energy bullets at the blond, putting Mila on the evasive as she fell. 

  


Mila charged dodging shot after shot picking up her blade, she met Connie with a horizontal slash from above as she landed, clashing weapon to weapon before leaping back just bit.

  


The two women swung, clashed and evaded each others blows neither giving the other an inch of space. For every step back met with a step forward. Every party an attack..It was a beautiful dance of blades.Connie did get the first clean hit by partying a stab to the left and kicking her straight to the gut knocking her back in a tumble. 

  


Connie breathed tiredly as the spear disappeared..She could feel her time running short as she blinked her eyes. she could feel the power waning. she smirked, she lasted longer than usual. That's a plus especially when utilizing ' _ shadowing' _ .. It does eat up a lot of her time and energy, more so when it dissipates by itself..She figured she had at least three to four minutes left...Better make it count.

  


Mila shook her head and got up with a grunt. She rotated shoulders and with pride she saw Connie charging toward her..Sword in hand. Conjuring the mana needed in a purple glyph circle surrounding her. With a reach towards her connie, spirit lord commanded

  


_ “Bolt Strike!” _

A giant shadow and the sound of crackling caused connie looked up...and her eyes widened in shock. A sphere of dark purple energy above the ground, and after several seconds of waiting, several lightning bolts struck down from it at random directions, in her general area.

  


Connie jumped, duck, and dodged the deadly making attack the best she could.. Only to find herself in the middle of four lighting bolts aiming straight at her..

  


" _ BISCUIT!" _

  


Instantly familiar 'shing' of the pink diamond shield was heard..except it was a darker pink.. A shadow but much more solid than the others, make sense, this is the weapon,the power she knows just as well as her own.

  


Using the shield, she reflected the lighting at the caster, who dodged by cartwheeling to the left. Sh charged tossing not one but three shields at Mila, who dodged two and knocked the third into the air only to catch back in her hand and slamming it back down onto her blade, pushing her back. 

  


Mila couldn't escape Connie ferocity. Any where she went Connie was on her Shield and sword in hand, elegant and deadly. She ducked under a swing losing some hair from Connie's sword, responding with an uppercut that met her shield Mila pressed her palm on it .

  


_ "Flare bomb!"  _

  


The explosion gave Mila the seconds she need to jump away and prepare her attack. 

  


_ "Shining Prism!" _

  


Milla conjured a white hexagon under the smoke where Connie stood, with four shining hexagons around the edges of the ground hexagon. The hexagons then rotate counterclockwise as a series of white rays bounces several times from the walls. They tore through the smoke revealing a dark pink bubble; with Connie in the middle. The light couldn't penetrate it.

  


Connie started to charge after mila bubble still activated Muscling through spell after spell to drag her into close combat. Once close enough Connie deactivated the bubble Swinging her blade diagonally towards Milan's throwing her off balance.She followed though with a smack of her Shield throwing mila back. 

  


Mila watched as she came yet again and smiled.. The pride in her protege and friend was immense. She felt a bit sad for what she was about to do. Milla crouched low drawing her left hand behind her, summoning a ball of red energy in it. She charged at her opponent with an open palm. 

  


_ "Overdrive!" _

  


The met in a destructive clash, the reflexive force of the shield versus the overwhelming power of the orb, godly beings struggling against each other ,neither willing to give the other an inch. 

  


Connie could only look in a mixture of defeat and satisfaction as the shield. and orb canceled our each other causing an implosion between the two.. The last thing Connie remembered is her shield getting shattered, And both her and Mila flying back.

  


When Connie opened her eyes she nearly cried..She was at beach house..In Steven's room. She walked over to the balcony and her heart exploded in joy..Steven, the gems, Her parents, Greg and lion..They were at the beach..She was home. She looked further down the beach and saw the group they gathered on their multiverse adventure.. She laughed as she raced to join them only to turn around and see a white nearly demonic version of herself.. She didn't get to scream as the wraith god jumped on her.

  


Connie scream woke up the person next to her, Steven as he grabbed her by the shoulders, rubbing them gently. She looked around and realize they were on the ship in the room sh..She sighed as she turned to Steven who looked worried. She grabbed his hand seething a bit at her own movements.

  


She felt lingers of the battle Steven, of course seeing this, did what he always did. He gripped her chin and kissed her tenderly..Healing and exciting her as she moaned both thank you and a hunger for more.

  


Connie grabbed him and pulled him down with her, cuddling close with his legs between her thighs instinctively rubbing against him. arms around his big torso head by his heart taking in his still beach city scent. She felt at home here In his arms.The fact that he held her similarly made it even better.

  


It was late though..too late to talk about their moment of homesickness..or the nightmares or training..or theirs ragtag team.or the fate of the goddamn multiverse..All they wanted right now was to hold and he held by the piece of their home within their grasp...Each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Connverse day: A Tradition in Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While little Homeworld is having a party. Steven and Connie are followings their tradition. 
> 
> Inspired by my friend @just_somedoodles on Instagram.

Little Homeworld was at a fever pitch of excitement and merriment. Gems and humans alike danced, chatted, ate and partied, together; all in celebration for Little homeschool first successful year.Everyone was enjoying the festivities in some fashion.

Pearl had found herself chatting along with a certain pink haired woman named Sabina. 

Amethyst and the Famethyst was trying to get a redeemed Jasper, to try various kinds of food with more hilarious results than expected.

Garnet, who hosted the event along with Mayor Nanafua and the beetle gems, could be seen talking to various students and graduates..or dancing with herself. 

Greg, Kofi, Fryman, Bill, Bismuth, and Biggs seemed found a table to play cards and chat among themselves.

Priyanka and Doug found themselves having a civil and charming discussion with the Diamonds, surprisingly enough. 

Blue pearl was drawing the scene and Yellow pearl was broadcasting the party to Homeworld. 

The Rutile twins manned the food,while chatting with a certain Kik and Peedee.

Fluorite who was talking with a jade, and by the gems light green, blush flirting with said jade. 

Rhodonite who like Garnet was happy dancing with herself..though she did cut the rug with Jamie a bit.

Little Padparadscha found herself in the middle of a glaring contest between Leggy Ruby and Army Ruby.

Onion was manning the music, taking a page out of his older brother's book, and doing a good job at it too.

Peridot and Lapis was having a heated discussion with Ronaldo and Jane over CPH and Princess Koala,which by the shaking of the juice bowl looks like it was gonna get a bit messy.

Lars, Sadie and the cool kids(because they were not performing anymore tonight..they did 10 songs) were joking to themselves. Sadie herself was cuddle against the pink pirate pâtisserie, as she looked towards the dancing couples and partners. Both fused and not..Both humans and not.

Sabinia and Pearl,Vadalia and Yellowtail, The Barrigas, Barb and a fused Ruby, Emerald and Hessonite, Even Spinel and Pink Pearl, who seemed a lot more closer than last time they came to earth.

As she looked around though, she realized two very prominent people were missing. She knew they were there. She saw them dancing and making their rounds earlier. They, along with Greg and the gems, performed tonight.

"You ok, player 2?"

She looked up to see Lars glancing down with a comfortable smirk,causing a slight blush on the singer's face. as she turned back to the room.

"I'm alright..Just curious about where Steven and Connie went. Thought they would have been still making rounds or maybe Stevonnie would have been around."

"They're probably hold up saving something or someone..you know them two, heroic to fault."

"Didn't seem like an emergency when I saw them sneak off during our last song." Jenny's sly voice caught the tables attention as she smugly take a sip of her cola.

"Sneak off? Connie maybe..But Steven? come on."

  
"I know what I saw." Jenny playfully sniffed her nose and wiped a tear. " They're growing up so fast.

Buck and Sour Cream shook their head at their friends antics. 

Lars smirked as he took out his phone and texted in silence. A few seconds later he started to chuckle before pocketing his phone, leaning back as he did. Sadie and the suspects looked at the rose colored resurrected with bated breath.

“What?”

His smirk annoyed them to no end.

“Where are they?”

“Ya’ll talking about Steevo and Nini? Spinel and the Diamonds has been looking for them."

The teens looked over to see Amethyst with a plate of various foods in her hand.

Sour cream gave the gem a small familiar smile. “Yo, aunt Amy.”

“Hey SC. That was a nice set you gave by the way. Even had Priya, WD and YD jamming” The purple gem grabbed a seat before taking a bit of her smorgasbord.

“Nice” Buck leaned back cooly as a smile graced his face. “Hey you wouldn’t happen to see where Steven and Connie went right?”

Amethyst shrugged before pausing.”It’s the first snow of the season, Right?”

Lars stretched as he placed his arm around Sadies shoulder, before looking out the window.. “Just started.”

Amethyst kept in a laugh “Yeah..They’re at Connie’s right now”

“Doing what?” The suspects curiousity tickled the gem to no end. She sighed with a smile.

“Tradition.”

While Little Homeworld was jumping and bumping, in the living room floor of the Maheswarens residence wrapped up with quilt blankets and cotton pillows on their backs, with only natural blue of the winter moon and falling snow to light the room, sat two older teens were enjoying their own annual event.

A well-built, handsome boy with curly black locks, slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Dressed in a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a yellow star on it, and some blue denim jeans. The boy of human and diamond, the savior of the galaxy and bringer of Era 3; Steven Universe.

Sitting beside him is a beautiful and strong girl of will and body of similar age. Walnut brown skin, long black curly hair that flowed down her back as it sat on her shoulders, and dazzling black eyes. She was dressed in a tan sweater with some short jean pants. Connie Maheswaren: Crystal gem, Crystal temp, Knight, and hero in her own right.

They sat in reasonable silence, the only noise being the music app on Steven's phone, playing gentle listening music and the slight wind from outside. Beneath the cover hands were interlaced by fingers in a loving; his left, her right. She rested against his shoulder as she held a cup of hot cocoa in her hand. The perfection of this moment caused Connie to sigh.

“Hmm?” Steven arched a questioning eyebrow at his “Berry”, who shook her head with a smile.

“It’s nothing..Just enjoying my time.”

“I would hope so...It’s nice. This tradition of ours.”

“Isn’t it though? I look forward to the first snow just for this.”

Steven face heated up as she snuggled closer. “Me too..”

“You sure you don’t want to be back at the party with the others, i’m sure the diamonds would adore spending time with you.”

Steven scoffed “Yeah, which is why I didn’t say anything when we sneaked out. Those who know, deserve to know.”

“Come on, it’s sweet. Like having a little cousin, some aunts and a grandma, all wanna smother you with affection, that what extended family do.”

Steven kissed his teeth at her teasing but felt entrance by her giggling melody. 

“That’s fine. I can do affection..It's just.." He gave her an impish grin before kissing the back of her hand. "I rather it be yours."

Connie eyes widen as she heard her heartbeat sped up. She bit her tongue from squealing as she slowly composed her face into a sly smile.

"Really, you prefer mine over theirs, you're sweet."

"No I'm truthful..They care and such and I appreciate it..but like you said it's smothering. It's not like the gems or Dads." 

He spoke truthfully he kissed her hand again. "Not like yours."

She chuckled bashfully as she returned the favor.

"Now that's an interesting statement. May I inquire what makes my affection is so different?" Her voice was only half teasing as she looked at Steven, who looked red faced but willing. 

"Hmm? What makes your affection stand out? I guess..the effect it has on me."

Connie smiled before she nuzzled against his chin playfully, getting a few throaty snarling from him.

"Is that one of the effects? those sounds." 

Steven breathed hard as he chuckled at her 'innocent' question.

"You teasing berry."

Connie gave an apologetic smile before returning to her spot by his side. This time wrapping his arm around her hip And making herself comfortable leaning on him as he pulled her close. Her right leg on his left, slightly.

"I get it ,you know. The affection thing. Yours affects me differently as well." 

Steven smiled against her temple. "So it's not one-sided."

"I..I don't believe it ever was." 

She hear his heartbeat quickened and could feel her own follow suit. 

"So..There's no problem in..Going along with my heart right now."

Connie sat up turning beside him before giving him a shy kiss upon his lips. It lasted no more than three seconds but a lot was revealed. As she pulled away face heated but smiling, she looked at him the natural light giving her a heavenly glow.

" I followed mines..So it's on-AHH! MMMM~MM!"

Connie was interrupted pleasantly so by Steven's gentle yet fiery kiss. The way he held her face, the way his lips seemed to fit between hers and vice versa. The feel of his tongue making a playground of her mouth. She shivered, trembled and moaned in tearful bliss, while she kissed back returning all the heartfelt emotion she received..Letting him feel her affection for him, as he did her.

Fifteen second was all it was..and all it needed to be for their relationship to change.

As they laughed with each other, cried joyous tears and steal affection pecks..They realized a truth, their tradition has changed.

Yes, next year they would be here or at Steven's. They would watch the snow fall as always. they would drink cocoa, listen to the wind and whatever Is playing on whoever's app, as always. The affection, the love wouldn't be that as only best friends..but as lovers. That thought alone prompt Connie to kiss him deeply once more before snuggling against him.

As Steven was about to return the favor..his phone vibrated with a quick glance they saw it was from Lars with a quick message.

_lars 11:03pm:. Everythings fine. You 2 enjoy yourselves. _

Steven smirked as he looked at his Connie before sitting her on his lap, and nuzzling up against her. All thoughts of returning to the party gone and forgotten and why wouldn't they be..They both have all they wanted, right in their hands.


	9. Once More..Just Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie dosen't want Steven to leave

"I have to go." 

The young man held his girlfriend close as they snuggled gently and cozily on her bed. He looked down at their interlaced hands before looking at the serene smile on her face as she laid on his chest.

"Yes, I know." Her voice was teasing and her eyes glistened with a bit of mischief. "You've said that quite a bit over the last forty-five minutes. "

He just sighed lovingly as he stroked the top of her head, causing her to moan a bit at his touch.

“Well, if a certain minx berry wouldn’t use her feminie wiles on me; I would’ve been on my way.”

She arched her eyebrows with a smirk .“Says the big biscuit who visited me so late at night.”

“I only visited cause I was invited.”

She giggled as she reached up and caressed his cheek with a special tenderness, reserved for him.

Only for him.

“And exactly when did I invite you to my room..In my bed.”

He kissed her palm and grinned. “Verbally? A few times…But if we're talking true invites”

”True invites?”

He watched has she bit her bottom lip as a bit of passion shone in her eyes and straddled his lap. She placed his hands on her hips. Her black eyes, brown skin and black hair bathed in the glow of the moon, making him blush and pulse quicken.

“What true invites?” The tone in her voice was amorous and cool. It sent shivers down the hybrids spine.

He smirked at her as she leaned down and kissed him teasingly.

_"Chu."_

Once.

_"CHu"_

Twice

"CHU!!"

Thrice..He licked his lips savoring the taste and sensation of her lips as they broke of just to stay a rice grain length apart. His browns looked accusatory and teasing towards the person straddling him. His breath a bit haggard.

"Those..Those invites."

"You have yet to decline."

The cunning look on her face was so tempting. Before a small squeaky moan escaped from the seventeen year old girl, causing her to poke his nose playfully.

"Squeezing a bit low, aren't we..Seems like you're accepting my invitation again." 

The ardently tone made him feel a bit bashful before giving her a kiss of his own. 

"What kind of person would ignore an invite from you…besides, It's hard not to when your hand under my shirt and all."

"Oh..really?" She gave him an impish smile before lifting his shirt revealing his stomach, chest and gem. He wasn't the most tone but he was definitely strong and it showed. He was round with small impression of abs showing through.

"It's not like I'm trying to tempt you."

Not that it would matter to her either way. She'd still be as love drunk for him as she was. She gazed at him with an appreciative smile, slowly tracing words and shapes on him with her finger.

"I like the feel of you is all."

She gave him a chaste kiss before trailing down to with little nips..to the back of his ear.

"Mmm."

His neck.

"Eheheh.That's nice."

His collarbone...Which made him palm the seat of shorts, inciting a giggling shiver from her.

"Haa~aand~ssy"

That singing tone lace with seduction made him snarl in response. 

"Oh..I see you like that." 

She chuckled at his struggle to not give in. 

"You don't play fair, Berry."

"True, but all fair in love, Biscuit."

She continued on her way raining kissies and blowing raspberries on his chest and stomach, making him sigh and chuckle. He couldn't help himself when she did this. He melted for her, her love and passion.

"You're so warm, strong, comfortable…"

She gave a gentle and tender but held kiss right on top of his gem causing it to glow instinctively. It made his toes curled, made him laughed in pleasure, and his heart race as he fell deeper in love with her.

"So sensitive too..hehe..I love it." She looked up seeing the identical gaze of adoration on his face. "I love you, Biscuit."

"I love you too, Berry."

"Then can you stay..just a few more minutes." 

It's not very often he hears her pleading voice and it made him want to stay even more. He wanted to remain right where he was. On this bed, laying next to his present and future. He sat up before tossing her gently on her bed making her giggle as her hair spread out on the bed and cover her left eye..

He climbed in between her knees, switching roles with her as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt, tickling her tone midsection. Making her kick and giggle at his manipulation. 

They soon turned to sighs of joy and squirms of passions as his tickles turned to strokes, caresses and kneading massages upon her back.

"Mmm!"

Her stomach. 

"Feels nice."

Her sides

"Hmmm..ummm."

and waist just along the curve of her hip. Something that made her bite her index to keep from moaning.. loudly. 

"Oh Ste~ven!" He gave her one..Just on bite on her lower stomach..A bit higher than where he would have a gem. One long suckling bite that will possibly leave a mark. 

That stole her breath.

That made her run her fingers through his hair.

That made her nerves flared and her back arched as she moaned into giggling content melted mess.

"Oooh~hoho. Noo~oo. That's not fair." 

Steven chuckled as he kisses her pouting face. Once to make her smile.

Twice.

"hehe..Steven." to make her giggle.

Thrice.

"Hmmm~mm." To make her moan and whimper.

They held each other tightly as the kiss deepened. Losing themselves in their own world of giggles, roaming hands, twisting tongues and short desperate breaths of each other names. 

Of shivering lips, interlocking hands, Shed shirts, playful nips and love bites for only each other to see . 

Of a love that was both young & fiery and built on experience. 

She was the one who broke the kiss and stole a few more before holding close..The usual mature one of the two; locked him by his waist with her thighs and arms around his neck and chest. He held her back just as tightly as he sighed her scent in peace. Basking in the serenity of her playing with his hair as he laid his head upon her bra covered breast..The sound of her heart soothing him.

He slowly turned to her bedside clock and looked the time.

2:45 am...Shit

"Berry.."

"Biscuit…

"It's a quarter to three."

She turned to her clock and scoffed "So it is..Ignore that."

He chortle at her stubborn love before giving her a chaste kiss. 

"I Can't..." He very..VERY reluctantly got out of her grasp and her bed...Feeling cold...Already missing her touch. He tried to ignore that and her eyes. All focus on finding his shirt and shoes.

"You want to though.." She spoke the truth in a tempting tone. one that made him pause.

"Yes.

She sat up and crawled over to the end of the bed before stroking his chin and kissing his lips.

"Then stay...The gems won't miss you that much. Besides if it was a problem Garnet would have called."

He kissed her back and nuzzled against her littering butterfly kisses on her cheeks, causing them to flare. "True…"

She interlaced her hands with him again kissing the back of his hand.. "See.."

"But I can't...It wouldn't be fair to you" He let go of her hands very gently.after giving them each a kiss. "Since you're going on your trip to Sri Lanka tomorrow." 

She sighed gently before she smirked smugly. "I'm already packed."

"Your flight is at 11"

"Your point." She crossed her arms as she tossed him his shirt.

"You need your sleep..Thank you." He slipped on his shirt quickly with a smirk. 

"I can sleep on the plane.." She stated as she placed on her own. Her tone increasingly somber. 

Steven hummed quizzically before sitting down. This wasn't like his Berry. "Connie..Are you alright?"

She didn't say anything at first just laid her head on his back. When she spoke her voice was heavy like she was holding back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being selfish…selfish and clingy...Sorry about that, Steven."

It's ok ,Berry… I don't see it as that." He reached back and rubbed her hair. " Am curious as to why, though."

Connie shrugged before sighing holding him close to her. 

"I guess… I'm gonna miss you, is all..I am missing you.." She gave a bashful chuckle.

"That and I worry about you. We'll be separated for a while, A whole month. Anything can happen, especially to you. We won't be around to give each other that comfort we share. To pamper each other with affection, you know."

He did...He knew exactly how she felt because he felt the same. A month is a little bit of time in the grand scheme of things, but still..It's gonna leave him starved for her...Well everything. 

  
"You're not the only one who feels that way..believe me. There's no place I would rather be but here."

He felt Connie smile as she loosened up her hold. She spoke in a mix of both sadness and happiness.

"Don't you hate how being in love makes one so greedy." She gave his shoulder a kiss, before allowing him freedom.

"You have to go..and it sucks."

He laughed at her words as he placed on his jacket. He turned to her before giving her a kiss. Just as he was about to turn away and put on his shoes. She grabbed his jacket collar forcing him to look at her.

"One more...Before I let you go?"

Steven shook his head with a smile, before complying. How could he say no to her innocent request. This kiss was a bit deeper than the last one, longer too. When it was done, they could only laugh as they rested their sweaty foreheads one each others.

"One more?"

"Yeah..One more .. Just one more..then you have to go."

Steven nodded as she took off the jacket and dragged him back over her. Kissing and moaning of all the way. Repeated use of 'One More..Just One More' was stated in this latest affection session among their actions. each one with a different request .

"One more kiss..Just once more Steven.".

One more bite Connie, I just want to.. once more."

"Once more...Squeeze me there once more..Just once more.."

It wasn't long before the request became lovestruck promises of spending one more hour, day, week, month, year... eternity together. Each spoken with truth and conviction. 

The session itself took another hour before they were back to a common state of undress in relaxation and peace. Holding each other by the hand as they spooned each other; Connie's back to Steven's front. They were content truly... and so in love.

"I know you have to go...But can I get just one more bit of your attention...Until I fall asleep."

Steven kissed the back of her head at her bashful question. " Just once more?"

His chuckle was contagious as she giggled and snuggled up close to him. "Once more."

He hummed in agreement as he too, felt himself dozing off with her. Happy and content in his selfish decision to be with her at this time. they know that there would probably be some trouble when waking up...with her parents.

Though that won't deter them for doing something like this again. Staying up all night..loving each other the way they did. You best believe that there will be more than just "once more.


	10. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since the jambuds packed and left beach city on a journey of self discovery. Stopping by a costal town..feelings that they held at bay comes to ahead.

It's been three months. Three months since they decided to leave. Three months since she decided to go with him. Since they decided to grab their bags, grab her sword, Grab Lion, grab anything else they need, pack the dondai and leave Beach city for a while.

It was a hard decision, but in the end Steven wanted this, felt he needed this. A break from the adventure and the stress of being the galaxy savior, being pink diamond, being an active crystal gem..

A break from Gem stuff in general and allow them to find their own way..and for him to find his.

As for Connie, her college had online classes. Her wandering wouldn't hinder that, but even if it didn't she would have happily take a year or two off. She too felt a bit stressed staying in Delmarva and felt lost in what she wanted for the future..especially with all the changes happening thanks to gem-human cohabitation steadily reaching past the U.S.

The only thing either of them considered a diamond clad truth was they wanted the other to be part of their future. 

After many arguments, conversation, promises to stay in touch, a tearful going away party and a non-negotiable monetary bubble of (a seemingly inexhaustible) 200 thousand in Connie's student account; they left one adventure and began another. 

That was in the spring… That was three months ago..

She moaned as she felt the warmth of the morning sun shined on her brown skin. Her eyes fluttered gently as she slowly opened her black eyes, still in a small daze getting her bearings of their room at the quaint little beach-side bed and breakfast. She listened to the waves outside as she stretched in the morning sun. 

She let a little smile comes to her lips as she felt a large arm tug around her waist pulling her bare back to a warm chest. Calming snores and slightly heated breath from her comfortable companion tickled her nape, causing her toes to flex. She laid her hand upon his. Her left hand. 

The one which now bore one of two matching gemless gold bands on her ring finger. One she, for the last two years, hid under her clothes; she now proudly shows off.. 

"Couldn't do three months ago." a quiet muse as she gazed at both their left hands ...each which bore a ring on the appropriate finger.

She sighed..It really been just three months since they left Beach City to go on this journey with her Biscuit. Three month of traveling to new places, meeting new people and building new friendships, camping outside rather it was in the car, in a bubble or with no protection. 

Three months of new experiences and memories, like teaching Steven how to snowboard, scavenge and speak tamil. Off learning how to play the guitar, speak spanish and cook a proper meal. Of doing odd jobs just for the sake of it and sometimes fighting off some gem who might not agree with era 3.

Three months of waking up beside him, in his grasp. Of watching him sleep just in case a nightmare hits him, he gets them more than most think.

Three months of learning more and reaffirming what they already know about each other. Of being completely done with each other due to their own quirks. Connie's studious yet sometimes overbearing attitude towards her online classes, and Steven fancy free attitude clashed on more than one occasions.

Though even when they were at their very limits with one another..when they were completely silent to each other...They'd never went to sleep without the other and always found themselves touching one another the next morning. Rather it was a simple linger touch of their fingers or deep within the other arms as if they were holding their own life they always found each other the next morning.

Three months of rediscovering themselves and each other.. Of redefining 'them' and falling in love over and over again. That came to ahead last night though. 

It started out simple enough.

_ They came to this coastal town the day before, a very multicultural place, larger than beach city easily three times it size. They arrived at time of an annual festival for the town's founding. The streets were littered with people dancing to such music like reggaeton, soca, calypso and such, eating local delicacy, playing games like soccer and dominoes.  _

_ While getting to the bed and breakfast was hard. Getting the room was easy enough allowing them to partake in the celebration. Though lion had to remain scarce as possible. What a room it was.  _

_ Cozy but not to small with a wooden and bamboo interior, two chestnut end tables on the sides of a canopy king size bed with silk forest green bedding and ocean blue canopy linens. They matched the large closet on the eastern side of the room. A flat screen television embedded in the wall in front of the bed as well as above a large tan dresser desk. That was all nice, but nothing compared to the white sand palm trees and crystal blue waters outside their window. It was different from Steven's home..It felt tropical, exotic..Sexy. _

_ They wanted to explore but traveling did take more out of them than they thought, and the ocean air was soothing. The two opt to nap instead. _

_ It was evening when they woke up and the blue sky was a beautiful orange and purple twilight. The music was still playing basically, urging them for an adventure. After changing to more appropriate attires, they went out to the streets. _

_ Steven dressed in a simple light pink button up with some tan khakis, his sandals and a bamboo hat. Connie wore blue and red striped double slit dress with a denim vest and some white flats. The dress showed off her figure from the v-cut neckline to the thighs were the slits began. Her hair was in two mid back-length braids with two orchids at the beginning of each braid, placed by Steven of course. Also the rings under their clothing on a necklace. _

_ They went to various places. The visited stands that offered sweets like macaroons, Drinks like coconut milk straight from coconut (which they were more than happy to share) and food like fried gecko and scorpion. Which while Steven was a bit skeptical, Connie took it in stride and found it quite enjoyable, the gecko a bit more than the scorpion...On the account that Scorpio was her sign and the gecko had more meat to offer.  _

_ They found boutiques and antique shops. They really just looked around the antique shop though. Steven swore to the diamonds there was a damn duplication wand there, out of commission as it was. He also found some Crystal star earrings for Connie. The boutique was a bit more fun, trying out different clothing, masks, accessories and all. _

_ Though she did have some fun teasing Steve when she pulled off a seashell bikini off the rack and ask him what he thought she would look like in it. Seeing him go red was her second favorite moment. Her first was his admission that he would like to see her in it. She arched an eyebrow, gave a grin and try to ignore her burning cheek, before choosing a black and cobalt wrap monokini that left Steven speechless...and the seashell as well when he wasn't looking. _

_ After making a quick stop back to the room with their purchases, they went to a lounge called 'Eclipse.' The atmosphere was a lot more intimate than what was going on outside. The place was large, dimly lit with multiple private booths, a bar and a dance floor where most of the patrons were at the moment. After getting themselves sited in a corner over seeing the place in its entirety.  _

_ They didn't eat anything, filling themselves on the street cuisine; but they did order a few drinks. Red wine for Steven and to Connie's surprise Crème de cassis. Connie arched her left eyebrow at how 'friendly' their server was to Steven, who seemed to unwittingly bask in the attention. Connie wasn't a fan, but she didn't let that sour her mood. _

_ Not with the way he was looking at Connie. She felt a little shy under her Biscuit gaze, even more so when he gave her a roguish half smile. Before teasing her about her being jealous. _

_ His smug tone he used pissed her off for some reason, and as much as she wish it didn't, she could tell it showed on her face. Just as she was about to explain her piece, there server came back with one red wine glass..and two glasses of Crème de cassis, catching them both off guard. Their server nodded towards the bar. _

_ There sat a beautiful full-figured woman with dark skin, green eyes, black shoulder length shaved hair with silver tips, slightly flat nose and thin lips painted red. She was on the short side, figuring she come to at least the torso of the five-nine Connie. Her attire was simple, a red tank top, black bell bottoms, platform sandals and golden space theme dropped earring.  _

_ She nodded towards Connie as she held her own glass of Feni up, before turning around and taking a sip. _

_ Connie looked positively impish at Steven's dissatisfaction. returning the favor, joking about Steven's jealousy. _

_ Steven didn't say anything as he gulped his red wine down in one swallow, a glare plastered on his face. He took a deep breath before saying something both completely off-guard, yet true to Steven.  _

_ He told Connie she should take the invitation and talk to the girl. _

_ Connie hung her head to the lift a bit quizzically and a bit annoyed...She knew he didn't want her to but his empathetic martyr complex, his need to be selfless sometimes caused problems. This was one of those times. _

_ She questioned him and made sure to emphasize her displeasure in her voice. She wanted him to be truthful in what he wanted, to say no and stated that she was there with him. _

_ In the end he turned it around on her. Made it her choice. _

_ Connie sucked her teeth and nodded a few times before she stood up and signaled the girl over to join them, scooting over as she did. _

_ Steven kept as neutral as he possibly could as 'Renee' joined them and took every opportunity to flirt with Connie. From what they learned, she wasn't a local, only here for vacation, in which she'd be leaving the day after tomorrow...which would now be today; and was unsure of the relationship between the two, but wanted to share a drink and a dance with Connie. _

_ Connie couldn't help the shy giggle, she did appreciate the honest boldness of the girl and one dance couldn't hurt. Looking over at Steven who had turned his back to them and face the dancefloor. Obliviously, not enjoying himself as much as he wanted to originally.  _

_ Connie concern was on full display, as she poked pry and even tickled to get a smile out of the hybrid. It took a few minutes but she got him to smile and am slightly admit that yes he was jealous, while nuzzling close to her, forgetting about the present audience at the moment. Steven was always an affectionate apologist when it came to her, vice versa as well. _

_ Renee excused herself with a defeated smirk, stating that it's not her style to get in between a couple. Something they didn't deny .  _

_ That being said Connie did ask for her to hold for a moment, stating that she would indeed share a dance with her, glancing back at Steven, wanting his say...She was with him after all.  _

_ Steven nodded, previous discontent gone as he relaxed with a stretched, watching Connie get dragged off into the sea of people with a new friend (admirer).  _

_ A single dance is all she shared with Renee, A fun slightly flirty, and eye catching dance to an R&B song in which Renee lead. Just that one song with Renee and the girl was gone. Not without thanking her for the time though, giving the knuckle a simple kiss and a number to call..just in case. Connie had to admit, Renee was certainly memorable. _

_ Though Renee was gone, Connie was on that floor until the lounge closed, 5 am. Quite a simple task for Connie, being two glasses of Cassis and having a less inebriated Steven as her partner...her plaything.. for the rest of the time made it so. _

_ She doesn't remember all that was said during their time, but she remembered everything else. Her more than once purring his name and making him snarl hers due to each other sensual manipulation. Such as the surprising touches he laid upon certain erogenous zones, and the feel of his shallow breath and chap lips on her collarbone. Her lingering strokes on his scalp, nape, and forearms. The rhythmic, controlled, teasingly sensual movements of everything from her navel to her thighs upon his body. _

_ They found themselves completely lost in their own realm as they rocked, grind and grooved to music as their bodies burn, pores sweated, and hearts melted together..for each other. It was sportive, it was passionate, It was freeing, It was an exploratory. Most of all, it was natural...Dear god was it natural. It was a night to remember. _

_ The walk back to the bed and breakfast was less exciting, but more more serene. The sun was actually about to rise when everyone stumble or walk out of 'Eclipse', the latter for them. Tired but full of heartfelt love they strolled the streets in a comfortable silence pinkies interlocked and swinging. Stealing looks of admiration and silent bashful giggles.  _

_ It took another fifteen minutes to get to their room and an extra five to strip off their clothes and get to bed. Leaving them in their undergarments with a light cover over them they faced each other. The effects of the alcohol burned off, fatigue setting in, and yet the emotions from earlier was burning even more. Which is why she hungrily reciprocated, when Steven kissed her deeply. Interlocking their hands together as she whimpered and pleaded for more.  _

_ There was more to be had..More kissing, caressing, and touching...More gasping, giggles, and exploration… More passion, heat, and moisture. More nerves being racked... More tears being shed...More love...So much more than ever before.  _

_ _

_ It was no wonder they woke up at 2 in the afternoon the next day. Her head on his strong chest, his hand on her taut stomach. She woke to his tired groan, an instinctive smile on her face as he pulled her closer. He looked at her with a loving smile, his eyes glowing as if he was looking at a sacred treasure. Before he could finish his greeting. She took his lips with hers,making his hair stand in shocking, and eyes wide in surprise, before he succumbed to the pleasure. _

_ The lovestruck look in his star like stare was more than enough for her to say those three words. Only for him to beat her to it, bringing out her laughter and tears that follow with more kisses and playful wrestling in the cozy room, ending up with her on Steven's lap and tight grasp, getting necked on her collarbone. They played like that to the evening.  _

_ It was evening when they left the room and headed to the beach. The temperature, still as hot as it has been since yesterday. Connie in her new swimsuit that she filled out perfect and Steven in a pair of red trunks with a star pattern on left leg. Their rings were left on the nightstand in the room.  _

_ They walked along the beach listening to the waves; taking in the sight of the orange and purple sky meeting soon to be midnight blue ocean, Steven behind her but their hands still in contact. They spoke on their stroll. About home, about Connie college classes and the possibility of Steven taking some,, about gems stuff.  _

_ About their next destination, about wherever lion could be, about revisiting this place. About everything, except about them. _

_ Connie paused before turning to Steven. Determination on her face as she asked him for his view on what passed so far. What were they? Are they friends still or something more? Does he want this..Really want this? Steven smirked before kissing her forehead, lifting her up, carrying her out to the sea and dropping her into waist deep waters. _

_ Seeing her spring back to reality and looking like a drenched water nymph made him laugh. Connie didn't find it funny...When she whipped her hair to his face soaking him completely leaving him in shock, she may have found that a little funny… Her arms cross under her breast with a smirk of satisfaction as she watched him wipe theater of his face nodding with a devilish chuckle.  _

_ The two looked at each other with mischievous glints daring the other to make a move. Steven kicked water up in attempt to soak her, only for her to dodge him tossing up water simultaneously. Steven blocked by creating a quick shield before to cover his face. Connie didn't even have the time to complain as he scooped water with said shield and flung a wave of water at her forcing her to dive under.  _

_ He was caught off guard by a wave to the back only to see her gone, the water dark enough to cover her suit. Giving her camouflage as she swam around him. He was caught with Another wave to the back. making him tense enough to look all around. Nothing, only to receive splash to the face from right below him.  _

_ By the time he was cleaning his face ,Connie had already moved to her next position. She had to try not to laugh underwater when he called her part water gem in competitive frustration. Connie swam close to him slowly and silently getting to her feet as she did. she crept in a low crouch to him ready to tackle him into the ocean.  _

_ She made her move pushing off her legs and arms stretched with intent to grab him. she was surprised that he leapt to the left, just out of her range Before she hit the the ocean though she felt his hands on her hips literally keeping her suspended in the air.  _

_ In an impressive feat of strength, he tossed the young adult woman up above his head height before catching her in a cradle. She screamed in pure excitement as he basically ragdolled her, tossing her up and catching her effortlessly a few times bringing them to slightly deeper waters. When he caught her a fifth time holding her close, she realized what he was about to do and shook her head and voiced her protest, despite grinning and caressing his face. He nodded before stealing a kiss and dropping back, bringing them both under.  _

_ They stayed close to each other while swimming back to the surface. Once there Connie found herself floating with Steven, her arms around his shoulders and his hands folded at the her tail bone. She pouted at his smirking face as she placed her forehead on his, mad that he didn’t answer her questions but instead started this game to avoid talking about it. _

_ He whispered a husky ‘yes’ into her ear as he nipped behind it.Causing her to shiver and bite her bottom lip. He gave another one for each following nip as he trailed downward, answering all questions she might have. _

_ Are they still friends? Yes.  _

_ Are they together? Yes. _

_ Are they more than friends? Yes. _

_ Does he want this..With her? Yes..A hundred times yes _

_ _

_ Each question was answered the same way a nip and a yes. His eyes were loving but tempered steel and his voice strong with each answer, leaving no room for disagreement or doubt. He was serious about this...About them and their new status. It warmed her heart to have her fears put to rest. To know he felt the same as her. She did have one more question though. _

_ Can they continue this back on the bed in their room?  _

_ Steven's eyes widen at her bashful blush but glistening bedroom eyes. He gave her a deep nerve trembling kiss as answer...Hell yes. _

_ _

_ The journey back to the room was a short five minutes, but for the two it was achingly long. Their anxiousness, shyness, excitement and a whole bevy of other emotions made the time seem to slow to a near standstill, but never deterred them from what they wanted at the moment. They were steadfast in their decision. _

_ Preparation took a little more time with the need for ashower for both of them, Steven suggestion Connie freshen up first, something she readily agreed to. As she walked in the bathroom and turn on the shower Steven whistled out the window..not a few seconds past before lion made himself known walking out from under the damn building. After giving his trusty beast a bit of affection, Steven jumped inside the pink mane only for a few seconds to get the box.of protection he got a month ago.It was a practice to change his box every season if unused or unfinished..A practice forged into him by his father and Amethyst since he was sixteen. This would be the first box he ever opened. Giving his pink companion a bit more affection for his diligence, Steven sighed with a smile. A loving smile at the thought of what was about to happen. Hearing his heartbeat in his head quicken. With a kiss on his skull, Steven sent the lion off, who walked back to which it came. _

_ Hearing the shower stop, Seven gulped at the bathroom door opening and Conie walking out in an adorable baby blue robe, with a white towel on her head. Red faced and looking at him from her upper peripheral she moved to the side letting him enter the bathroom. Not before giving him a chaste kiss and a quick ‘I love you’, which he returned. _

_ As soon as the door closed she swoon and leaped in excitement, her heart ready to burst at the seams in happiness.despite her distaste for romance in fantasy and media, She always wanted one with Steven, simply because it was Steven. Her selflessly foolhardy, wonderful, strong, always amazing Steven. He wasn’t perfect by any means, but she wouldn’t change a single thing about him inside or out. His gem powers was never even a factor to these feelings of hers, useful and cool as they were. What she felt for, fought for..left home for, was simply the person he was. The kind hearted, overly-selfless, boy with love for everyone to the equally kind hearted but not so easily fooled man she has the honor to witness him become _

_ And in a few minutes..she’ll get to show him just exactly how much, how deeply she feels for him in one of the most intimately physical ways possible She found herself biting her index finger gently at the thought, just for a moment, before stripping off the robe. She looked towards her bag and quickly dug through it to bring out her other purchase.. _

_ The seashell bikini; with its polish shells for a waistline,cream crochet and rainbow seashell scattered bottom that was a bit snug, and cups that was slightly loose. She didn’t think she’d be using it so soon, but she didn’t have any true lingerie on hand and she wouldn’t want any other person to see her in this so it works.  _

_ She looked at herself in the mirror. feeling a bit self-conscious. She liked her body. A bit more booty than breast but both there. broad almost masculine shoulders, strong slightly vascular arms from years of combat training, taut and cut stomach with impression of a four pack, long 'beefy' legs and curvy around the hips, waist, and sides.  _

_ She had a body made for battle, adventure, support and strength. Forged in a stubbornness mmborned from determination, loyalty and deep love. She liked her body. It wasn't the most feminine, but she loved it. even with every mark and blemish, saw herself as wanting...as desirable.....She just hoped he felt the same. _

_ Shaking her head she turned off the light, took two brands off their necklaces and held them tight in her fist. Now she felt ready. She grabbed her robe from the bed clearing it for them, when she caught sight of the moon over the ocean, a bit awestruck at the picture like beauty outside her window.  _

_ And that sight; Connie Maheswaran being bathed in the glistening moonlight, her right hand covering holding robe as a makeshift cover to her chest, towel still wrapped on her head and the most serene, calming smile on her beautiful features was the first of many times that Steven would be left breathless that night. _

_ She was caught off guard by his sudden gasp, feeling the shyness crept up as she saw his astonished smile. She reached up to scratch her head, a quirk of hers when she feels shy, realizing the towel still on her head. _

_ Watching her dark hair shine in the natural light as it flowed from the towel and fell on her shoulder and mid back, cause the second breathless gasp.  _

_ Connie looked at him with a slightly impish smile before showing him the rings, beckoning him to get closer. She grabbed his left hand massaging the back of it, slipping on his larger band upon his ring finger, giving him a chaste kiss. Her eyes a bit moist. _

_ Steven followed her example.Giving her a deeper kiss, as he slipped her ring on the corresponding hand and finger. Taken both her hands, causing the robe to drop..His face reddened his eyes to gain a state of desire and a growling half smile to come from him.It was a reflex neither knew he had. _

_ Connie couldn't help the beating of her heart, the flexing of her toes or biting her bottom lip. She never saw that look of carnality in his eyes..never towards her..She didn't hate it..She found her self's basking in the fact that was the recipient of it. She wanted him to desire her ..the same she does him. _

_ She teased him asking what that look was for, expecting him to be a bit shy. So to say he caught her off guard when held her chin and gently pulled her close to his face looking her straight in her black eyes with those deep browns inflamed with desire and longing, devotion and love. When he spoke in a surprisingly husky voice in her ear calling her 'his future' before leaving a love bite behind her ear and trailing. Would be an understatement. _

_ She melted under his manipulation and groaned his name in pleasure at the feel of her teeth and tongue on her collarbone. Holding him by the head and back, keeping him there, as she lead him to their bed. Once there she reluctantly got out of the pleasurable toruture and pushed him down his back to the bed and she on top of him, straddling as she gave him a matching mark. His snarls and roaming hands make her sigh loving into her man.. _

_ Her man.. That thought made her more eager to please. After a few more minutes of her affectionate assault, She sat up on top his pelvis, looking down with her intentions clear.  _

_ He looked back in awe of her his hands on her waist, watching as she slipped out of her top, playfully covering herself and dipped her lips to his. _

_ _

_ From there was a night of discovery, of magic, of confession, of deep adoration and burning carnality. Through raspy moans, swearing groans and desperate whimpering breaths. Through tender caresses, deep massages, and experimental strokes. Through the sweat, the smell, the sounds and taste of one another.. Through The feeling of heart bursting, teary human oneness. All of it was an exhibition of reverent worship of the person in their arms. _

A smile came to her face at the memories of the last two days, especially last..she explicitly remember him falling dead asleep on her chest after the fifth around three am. they began around 9-ish.She out lasted a diamond just by a minute or so. She sat up a relaxed and ready to start the day with a stretch. 

Only for her Biscuit to sit up behind her ,grab in a loving tight hold, before dragging her back to bed, whispering a mumble request to stay in bed with him all while kissing and sucking on her neck. Making her reflectively stroke his hair and giggle...The day could wait..For now she'll spend her time with her affectionate lover..Basking in their morning afterglow.


	11. No need for a Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @peanchie Evilsteven AU!
> 
> Title: No need for a Rival.  
Summary: Steven would do anything to ensure his future with connie

The young diamond held his beloved princess as she shed tear after tear on his chest. Stroking her long hair as she sobbed.

** 'Even during times of agony her beauty is undaunted. Still It hurts me to see her like this, my revered one should only be smiles and joy.'**

"Steven where did he go!? Why did he leave? He was my friend and no one knows what happened to him..No one not even his parents. And..and”

He watched as her breath became haggard and strained finding it hard for her to stand as she tried to catch her breath He held her calmly before rubbing her back. Guiding her to sit on his lap as his arms cradled her.

“Easy beloved, easy.You need to relax Connie, It’ll be alright.Trust in your diamond. Trust in me. Ok”

His voice was so easing and reassuring, his eyes shone like diamonds, entrancing the young girl. She found herself breathing steadily now as she leaned her head against her diamonds chest, hungry and appreciative for the physical affection.

"Thank you, my diamond. My Steven."

He smiled at her gently for as she cuddled closer to him stroking her hair tenderly. "Don't fret Connie, Your diamond has it already handled."

She nodded as she slowly doze off feeling secure enough and drained from the events of today. Before she dozed she got a quick look at her wonderful diamond..and saw it must have been a trick of the light.

Her Steven doesn't have a smile that sadistic.

Steven continue to pamper his sleeping beauty with adoration in the forms of gentle strikes and caressing. The sadistic mad love he felt her crept into his smile, becoming more split and fanged.

"Yes, it's already handled." He allowed himself to think back to a few nights before.

_ *3 nights ago* _

_ The male zooman looked so happy to meet Pink diamond..To meet the boy Connie speaks of so passionately. His eyes shone with excitement and anticipation, bouncing with each step. _

_ Steven watched as his quartz guard brought the human in to his chamber as he laid on his throne. Brown hair, tan skinned a bit taller and slimmer than Steven. His goofy smile..the same one he saw him give Connie was on his face. He can't wait to see it silenced along with the light in his green eyes. _

_ 'All in due time.' Steven reminded himself as the boy gave the diamond salute. _

_ "My diamond!" _

_ Steven said nothing to the excited, as a cold stare stare was etched in his face. he could feel his destructive power begN to rise..and breath deeply easing himself. Last thing he needed was to split the zoo in half. With that, Steven put on a neutral face ,nodding at the zooman; allowing him to drop his arms. _

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you, My diamond." _

_ "Oh, I'm sure it is." the brat tyrant walked up to the zooman, with a flare or innocence and grace. They took in the whole of the boy, trying to find what could make them worthy of even breathing the same air as his Connie. "What are you called?" _

_ "My name is Tomthree, My diamond." _

_ "Hmm." _

_ Steven truly couldn't care less about Tommie's name, or existence as a whole. All he cared about is one thing. _

_ "What's your relationship with Connie?" _

_ The mask of neutrality was off and the brat tyrant surfaced. He glared his deep pink diamond eyes into the human.Seeing his fear and confusion pleased Steven, fleetingly. _

_ "My diamond? I don't understand?" _

_ "Connie? What is your relationship with her? What do you think about her?" _

_ Steven sighed, as a truly serene look overtook his features. his voice light and almost loving as he spoke. _

_ "She's such a beautiful girl. So kind, so smart. Her smiles make even White's brilliance seem dim in comparison. She's a goddess made flesh, truly. I adore her. " _

_ He looked at the human, whose smile has strained over his praise. _

_ "Don't you agree, Tommie?" _

_ The zooman didn't know why, but he felt trapped...He felt scared…He felt like he was looking at death. Those eyes...Those eyes hid multitudes of torture if he should do anything to disappoint his diamond. With careful,steady breath he spoke. _

_ "Y-yes, my Diamond..Connie is very nice." _

_ Steven stared deeply in the zooman eyes unblinking..before smiling. _

_ "You're right. She is. But she's much more that that.You think so too right? Tell me." _

_ His smile was innocent and love struck, at the moment the zooman relaxed and unnoticeably sealed his fate. _

_ The diamond and the zooman spoke for hours about Connie. Her beauty, her kindness, her behavior, her quirks. For the moment it seemed liked too boys gushing over one girl. Then he said the words that would end the fantasy. _

_ "Whoever gets to be Choosen with Connie, will be very happy." _

_ The diamond looked at the boy noticing his reddened face and his anger peaked _

** _'He's thinking amorous things about my Connie, only I'm allowed to think like that about her!'_ **

_ "Are you referring to yourself?" _

_ Tomthree. heard the bit of steel in his diamonds voice, but ignored it. After all he and Steven both felt similar. "Well..yes..I want Connie as my- _

  
  


** _EXECUTE ~HIM._ **

_ Tommie didn't know what was happening the quartz that lead him there grabbed him from the back and through a punch to his gut. The boy fell forward on his face, crying and coughing up blood. as he was pulled up to look at Steven his heart broke. _

_ The boy who Connie was so enamored with. Who said was sweet, gentle and charming. The diamond who fed them and took care of them...Looked positively ecstatic at his pain. Tommie physically broken and emotionally destroyed..Saluted his diamond. _

_ "Please forgive me, my diamond. I..I did not mean to offend you.. please I don't understand. Let me fix i--GUUACK!" _

_ Tommie looked down to see a distablizg through his chest and felt it out his back.he could feel the life run out of him steadily as Steven crouch down to his level. _

_ "You wanna know your crime. You took what belongs to me. Her sight, her acknowledgement, her attention, her time, her presence, her smile, her paise, her greetings, her farewells, her laughter, her tears. Even the fact that you exist in the same zoo, same lifetime as my Revered one..is an insult and affront to me. Every moment you shared and might've shared with her is a crime to be added and your life is not even enough to pay it off, but it is a start." _

_ Tommie eyes lost its ability to see, his arms dropped as his life blood flowed out of the four punctures made by the destabilizer, but with one last bit of strength he stated a name.. _

_ "...Nini" A teary smile was what he gave his diamond before dying on his knees. _

_ Steven was frozen in anger.. _

_ A nickname.. _

_ He had a nickname for her.. _

_ With a stamp of his foot he caused a crater 5 foot wide, 5 foot deep blowing both the quartz and corpse away. He took a deep breath and smiled. _

_ "Take that... to sector X54-3S2. Give it to Peridot 5ry-4th. Tell her that Pink diamond wish to help with her organic research and she's free to do whatever she wants with it...oh and get some Bismuths to fix this floor." _

_ The cracked quartz saluted before taking the body away. Leaving Steven alone to think about his Connie. _

_ * _Present*

He sighed deeply into his reverence hair loving her scent. She was sleeping peacefully upon his lap. He kissed her crown and stroke her cheek.

" My star, My flower, My heart. You're deserve everything in this universe and I'll make sure to provide it all..Just for you. No one will ever stop my plans to make you happy..us happy..Not a human, not a gem, not even the diamonds.."

He spoke so seriously as he gazed at her with a deeply maddening love. In his future he sees him and her ruling for all eternity. Him, diamond above all..and her his worshipped one...The one above him.

To that end, he had no need for any obstacle..No need for rivals. 

he turned as he saw two quartz marched out with an older man and woman ..looking like tommie..A deep sinister smile on his face… At the thought of the family reunion.

"No need for loose ends either."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Flirty fighting: Holiday match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times change, Oceans change..Empire Change..But War..War never change..Mister(Steven) and Heart berry(Connie) war is no exception to the rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Fighting flirty one-shot that takes place after the current arc...How far after..well I can't say, just know it's a bit after. Please read and review

A fighting flirty one-shot

It was New Years Eve and the residents of Beach city and Little Homeworld was preparing for it's annual celebration. All around the sibling cities were decorations of red, green, whites, black and gold. Of streamers, lights, and signs welcoming the new year. Gems and humans alike gathered for partying and celebration at what used to be an abandoned warehouse, now a state of the art concert and party hall, thanks to Bismuth and LHW R&D 

Among them was Steven Quartz Universe.dressed in a black turtleneck with a dark pink star on the right side of the chest, tan jeans and a pair of lack black and pink sneakers. He stood near the entrance looking over the decorations in awe. 

It was beautifully done. The strobe lights that hang like multiple giant chandeliers, the multicolored hard-light pillars that ran through the second and third floor balcony, both of the same decorative colors as the rest of the city. A clock hanged on top of a pillar in the center of the place counting down to the new year. On the far south end, in a personal booth stood Sour Cream who worked the turntables, bringing life to the party with his music. On the ground floor below was a stage for performances and how with the way it was decorated there's a chance that they would get some.

He looked around the place seeing everyone he knew and some he didn't; enjoy themselves by dancing, eating, drinking and chatting. Everyone, but the one he wanted to see. He walked around trying to find his target, giving his greetings and small talk with some of the party goers. Asking if they saw the girl he came to see. Each time he received a shake of the head or a sly smirk with a shrug. Even from the likes of her parents and the gems.

“Where the hell is that Minx?” 

Steven thought as he crossed his arms, taken a slip of apple cider. She said she was coming tonight and he saw her earlier around little homeworld. Just as he was about to get even more impatient, the lights got dim and a spot light flashed onto the stage. From behind the curtain the sound of jazz piano could be heard followed by a drum and as the curtain open up and Steven jaw dropped.

On stage was Little Larimar on piano, Cherry quartz on double bass, Crazy lace on drums, Ocean jasper on sax, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peri on backup vocals wearing a black, green, and blue versions of the outfit she wore..

The woman in the front center. 

Her hair was in a tight bun with two curl framing her face, slight onyx eye shadow and shimmering lip gloss was on her face, glimmering white elbow length gloves and matching red halter dress split to the hip on the left and some small red flats. 

She saw her 'Mister' staring and grinned, before she sung. A sultry tone came through her lips as she and her fellow temps swayed their hips to the rhythm of the gem band playing.

_ Why so down tonight? _

_ Just another day that didn't go your way _

_ Well don't you make a sigh _

_ Just take my hand _

_ Don't toss and turn _

They stretched their hands out as Connie eyes stared directly into Steven's with a sly smile, as the lyrics flowed, casting a spell on him and many others in the audience he observed. Though he kept himself glued to the starlet on stage.

_ Let's just lie awake _

_ In just a moment's time,_

_ you'll wonder why you _

_ Ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got _

_ Cause baby we've got you and me _

He was surprised to see her beckon him to the stage with her finger, nodding with a flirty smirk and glance in her eyes. Steven shook his head with a laugh slightly embarrassed. He started to blush when she licked her lips .

_ I'm gonna hold, _

_you tight!_

_ Through,_

_the night! _

In harmony, the temps sang as they held themselves by the shoulder crossing their arms slowly letting them slide to their arms, their hips swaying as the turned in place. Their eyes closed as they pretended to hold a lover close to them. Except he could see her peeking through, her eyes looking straight towards him, totally focused.

_ No nightmares allowed, in my sight _

_ While your counting sheep, in your head _

They opened their eyes midway giving the audience a sultry look. Before opening her arms, and shimmied gently in place.

_ It's time to hit the sack _

_ Kapow!_

_ attack!_

They threw a quick punch forward,

_ Smack those troubles out_

_ KO! _

_they're down. _

before giving the audience a small wink, and a flirty smile; before returning to their default sway.

_ One, two, three A.M?_

_It's not even midnight still? _

_The new year feel_

They counted off with their finger before placing her index finger on their cheek, quizzically. A smirk on Connie's face as she locked eyes with him alone...

_ A billion miles away _

_ But your lucky star, I'm here for sure _

and walked off the stage with mic in hand. Her fellow temps smirking at each other as they continue to with the default movements.

_ Down here 'neath the stars _

He was gulping as she moved closer.Her movement precise as she crossed leg over leg. Her smile teasingly amorous, her gaze heart-skipping... He was lost in her and she knew it.

_ The world is our to conquer, _

_ won't be long, dear _

She was in arms reach as she stroked his cheek playfully, enjoying his love struck look. Moving closer to him.

Letting him feel her breath on his lips..

_ You're the king and I'm the knight, _

_ we're a perfect pair _

Before she pushed him down to chair gently as she, her smile never letting up. 

_ Hey,_

_ I'm willing to put it all on stake _

_ Choose me,_

_ instead of constant heartbreak _

_ Now let our heart race _

_ Go on, you earned it _

Hearing what he thought was Amethyst signature cackle caused him to look away and miss Connie's slight glare. She did however continued with the performance as she started to walk around the melting hybrid.

_ Ask for any wish, _

_I'm on it _

_ Grant it word for word, _

_I promise _

Her fingers caressing his cheek and chin as tracing the jaw bone, making sure his eyes on her.

_ Baby, that's the charm! _

_ You got it made, _

_yeah!_

She smiled gently as her eyes glowed with mischievousness that only he could see. Before the temps joined her vocally.

_ Don't you be a flake _

_ In just a moment's time,_

_ you'll wonder why _

_ You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got _

_ 'Cause, _ _baby we've got you and me _

As the piano break began, Connie smirked as she began to perform flirtatiously. Sitting gently on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face closer and closer and closer still. Just as he was about to close the gap..

She got off his lap just slow enough for their lips to briefly brush, unnoticed.

He was bright red, nearly pink as he watched his Heartberry begin to sing again with Bis, Lapis and Peri. With Heartberry joining them on center stage as they finished the song. The foursome sliding from side to side while waving their right hand in the air and their left on their thigh tapping to the band's rhythm. 

_ Oooooh! _

_ Buckle up tonight _

_ A new year's on it's way, let's get it, baby _

_ Your love's in my sights! _

_ Sadness ain't in the cards! I won't allow no hurt! _

The four of them sang in perfect harmony as they reached out to the audience, captivating them. 

_ Hell, for heaven's sake! _

_ In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why _

_ You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got _

_ 'Cause, baby, we've got you and me _.

As Ocean Jasper played the ending instrumental in its sax, the temps swayed a few last times, stretching their arms to the side as they did, before giving the audience one last kiss right before the curtain closes, the audience howling and cheering behind it.

It was another thirty minutes to he saw her again. He was drinking a bit of champagne watching everyone enjoy themselves when her felt a feathery kiss on his cheek. He turned to his right and once again.. His jaw dropped.

Black sweater hoodie with blue knee length skirt, white knee high socks and blue and black sneakers. The make up was cleaned off, her hair was in a messy ponytail held by a star scrunchy. She still had the bangs though. She was adorable.

"Sorry about the wait, Mister." 

She chuckled as hugged each other, her arms around his neck, his comfortably on the curve of her back. Pulling her close to press a bit on him. She looked up and saw that he was a bit annoyed.

She smirked at it.

"Don't tell me you didn't like my performance now, Biscuit. "

He scoffed at her faux distraught. "No, you were amazing. Didn't actually think that was the surprise you had for me."

"Oh, I'm chock full of them, you should know that by now."

He kissed his teeth as he looked around making sure no one was looking. Once he knew everyone was busy, he looked down and was caught off guard by her lips upon his. Her hand gripped his shoulders as they deepened the kiss, enticing a moan from the performer. 

The broke apart trying catching their breaths, but Connie giggles and Steven stealing of a few more teasing kisses, made it hard. Especially when he started to kiss behind her ear, getting a coo and a shiver from the girl, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Ey, Steven..Ooh..that's nice..We might get caught."

Connie bit back a moan as she felt his breath along her skin and in her ear. He got close, as if he was gonna bite her neck. Her head leaned to the side ready for as she licked her lips and her breath haggard, her chest rising all in anticipation.

Steven smirked at her but pulled away, to rest his head on hers.

"That what you get for pulling away from me."

Connie glared before hitting his chest, getting a small 'oof' from the hybrid, a blush on her face, back turned towards him.

"You're a jerk...Teasing me like that."

"Hey, who made who a prop for their performance?" 

She tried to fight the smile on her face feeling his arms around her, his stomach upon her back, and a kiss on her crown. She placed her hands upon his and snuggled against her friend..Friend. She chortle..A lot of the things they have done, especially this since their trip to Empire, says otherwise.

"Hey Steven,"

The sound of her tone put him on edge. That and the lack of 'Mister' or' Biscuit'.

"Sup Nini?"

Connie noticed the slight apprehension in his voice. She squeezed his hand in assurances. 

"This year, been kind of crazy between us. Not crazy, but we've become a lot more..

"Bold."

Connie nodded at his understanding.

"I just want to know..are you ok with how things are? Hiding this..whatever between us?"

"I think we've done a bad job of hiding...This.,"

Connie smirked and had to nod in agreement. A lot of people thought they were a couple and with the way they spoke and teased each other at least what they showed in public..The looks, the lingering touches, the multi layered comments. She could see why.. They denied it, of course. It was the truth..

They were friends with certain private benefits. Best friends… There was no pressure on what they had. It served a purpose of release for each of them. Allow them to relax..The quick kisses, teasing, sultry talk, and flirtatious actions. It served as a game to them. A game with boundaries innately recognized boundaries.

At one point..Ever since that dance in the room...There was a change of heart, an exciting one and the boundaries slowly but surely started to disappear in private quarters..Though the real change didn't occur until the trip to Empire. 

That trip solidify just how little a game and how real this between them really is. Just how far along and deep their feelings were. Though they never talked about what happened over there. They left it there in Empire and returned to slightly different, slightly more mature..more honest game, and while she was quite content, her Mister sometimes seem a bit downtrodden. 

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Steven looked at her questioningly, she responded by looking up, her eyes looking straight into his...

No lies.

She smiled as reached up and kissed him under his chin, making him chuckle and hold her closer.

"You don't like to be denied kisses, Mister."

"Well, I am 'your man', right? That what you called me in Empire. Can't blame me for getting a little aggravated."

That damn husky, flirty voice of his. That along with his holding of her waist, the warmth of his body, and being reminded of their empire trip made her shiver.

"Fair enough…”

“Right! So..Be honest, Is there another reason why you asked though.”

She shrugged. ”It’s a new decade? Maybe, thought you want to change somethings.”

“Oh!..It seem like your the one with hang-ups.” 

He licked his lips as he got close, the look in his eyes so predatory, sending tingle all along her spine. She smirked as she bit her lip, her eyes half lidded as she gave him a beckoning look.

“No more hiding..This. I want to be like how we were an Empire.”

“Oh so you want the public kisses, the biting, the..”

Connie eyes widen as he whispered a certain event in her ear. He chuckled when she nodded, her eyes shining with love a bit of lust.

“Oh yes..I want it all.”

“Really, now?” He caressed his chin with a smile. “People already think we’re together. Wanna give them some more ammo?”

Connie looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, his tone of voice wasn’t that of worry or annoyance, it was jester-like...His smile was deep and his eyes shined..He was all in on this.

Connie turned to face him her hands on his cheeks as he was brought down close to her. She gave him a deep kiss, passionate and true. Heart warming and spine tingling. The big man groaned, before she broke it. Leaving him awestruck. With a cool smile and another kiss to the lips she, answer casually.

“Then, let’s be together.”.

Steven eyes widen at the certainty of her statement looking in her eyes he saw a bit a hope in them. “I thought you wasn’t one for relationships, no interest for them.”

“And who is to blame for that.” She twirled a lock of his hair, gazing at him..”You’re the only exception, Mister. Beside, It doesn't have to be an exclusive one.”

Steven nodded.”That’s true.” He gave her a cocky smirk. “Until you ask me to be your boyfriend.”

Connie growled as a competitive smile graced her lips and fiery pride enter her eyes .” Oh! that will never happen...Before you ask my to go steady.” 

As he was about to answer he heard the count down .

10

“You sure about that, Heart Berry.”

9

“Positive, you’ll be the one asking me.”

8

“All that talk, gonna get you bitten.”

7

“Not a threat, actually might make me talk more.”

6

“You’re a brat, sometimes”

5

“I’m also Minx..and you love it, Mister.”

4.

“I do, I can’t lie”

3.

“Ready for this, Biscuit.”

2 

“With you Berry, always”

1

“That’s my man. Come here."

“Yes mam.”

While the whole of the attendance celebrated the new year, a couple of very flirty fighters shared a kiss for a new beginning. A war of new heart pacing trick, tactics, and games. Of kisses, hold and intimate moments. A new war with each other, their pride on the line all to make the other surrender their hearts.

To a new year.

To a new decade.

To new flirty fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Insert song is to the tune of In A moment's time from skullgirls, actually it is the song..i just change some lyrics around to make it more romantic and less...ominous. ..If you haven't played the game...please do it's such a fast pace fighter...and listent to the soundtrack as well.


	13. Witch/Demon Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick short story in the witchanddemon verse by Meku95

Steven gently opened the door to their home and out of the summer night; His Lady in his arms, sleeping soundly. The mission they were on was more annoying than hazardous but, in the end they were able to take out the group of demons. Small, swift ratty things that had a taste for textiles. Cotton, wool, polyester the works. They have been eating up random boutiques inventories in the city to increase their numbers. They did too.. 

When the demon/witch pair found where they were hiding, An abandoned mall on the west of the city, they were quickly overwhelmed by the horde of

poodle size demons, who was more interested in their clothes than their flesh, specifically his lady's clothes..clothes worn by a demon didn't seem to sit well for them.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop them all from trampling the both of them, thus there were a few casualties on their side...Her left shoe and sock, Her right pants leg up to the hip, half of vest and blouse exposing her navel, her sleeves, her whole witches cape and the hem of her hat. 

Personally he thought it was a good look for his lady, but she is EXTRAORDINARY lovely. Especially when she's fired up.

Never had he seen her so fiery than when she pointed her staff at the hoard with disheveled hair, twitching smile, and powerful voice..letting out what seemed like a flame in the form of a giant lion...Rending the entire hoard to ash and gems.

She looked at him give him that heart skipping smile of pride...and fell forward into his arms. Leaving him to carry and pick up their spoils..Such is the life of a familiar. 

He slowly dropped her into her bed and covered her under the covers. he stroked her forehead with pride and love before giving it a feathery kiss. 

"Good job, my fiery lady."

He stood up and glided out of the room..unaware of the blushing smile of his summoner.

"To you as well, my beloved familiar."


	14. Regretful Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven was shivering in guilt, in pain, in anger. He looked down at his right hand and almost vomited at the sight. There was blood on it, warm and fresh. His breath haggard and his heart slowed to a near halt as he looked in front of him. The house was ransacked as if a battle took place; the furniture flipped and tossed around trash and glassed scattered..but none of the even registered...His eyes, running with tears, was glued on the person on the floor. 
> 
> ‘No..Not her..Please’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a comic on tumblr by a user named kketcchuupp a well made comic but its..heavy..this is my response to the that comic. TW:Blood TW:Accidental Abuse

Regretful Realization

Steven was shivering in guilt, in pain, in anger. He looked down at his right hand and almost vomited at the sight. There was blood on it, warm and fresh. His breath haggard and his heart slowed to a near halt as he looked in front of him. The house was ransacked as if a battle took place; the furniture flipped and tossed around trash and glassed scattered..but none of the even registered...His eyes, running with tears, was glued on the person on the floor. 

**‘No..Not her..Please’**

Connie seethed in pain under her disheveled hair. Her breathing was hard and it was the only movement she was making. 

**‘NO..NO!** ’ Steven mind screamed as he looked at her crumbled form and his feeling the blood in his hand. He couldn’t see her face but he didn’t need to see it...Didn't want to. The fact that he caused it killed him a hundred times already.

“I’m sorry..i’m sorry..I’m sorry.” 

Seeing Connie looked up at him while covering her right eye ended any resolve he had to stay.The look in her eye wasn’t one of anger or hate. It was filled with sorrow, and pity. It was that of the heartbroken.

‘I hurt her..Just like Pink hurt Volley..Wait, no I gotta heal Connie...She needs me to.’

He tried to take a step forward but the realization of his actions compounded and assaulted his mind and spirit. 

'Leave...I gotta leave..I hurt her..My Connie was hurt by me..Gotta leave..I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..' 

He took a step back, turned and was about to run, to leave, to never hurt her again.

Only to feel his strength leave him as a hand grabbed his own and pulled him to his knees. As he was about to speak he was rendered completely silent by Connie holding him tightly, ensuring, lovingly, pressing him against her warmth. His breath was broken into gasp before devolving into sobs. he dared not hold her back, he felt he wasn't deserving of it. Though he cry upon her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..I love you .I'm sorry..please don't leave me, please forgive me…

Connie nodded tearfully as she stroked his hair, fighting the hold on her Biscuit, crying out of sorrow for him though temple kisses and words of assuredness. The pain of her eye was the most distant thing in her mind compared to the one in her heart. Seeing him like this was the worst pain imaginable, a true torment to her. Made even worse do to it being self imposed and being unable to help him..

"I'm no good for you...for anyone."

Connie found herself growing at that statement. "Steven no! That's not true."

"It is..I hurt you…"

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't matter. I raged over her.. and you got hurt for it.." He chuckled darkly " I'm just like her.. All I do lately is hurt people over tantrums because things are not going my way..cause everyone is getting on with their lives and I feel..lost." his chuckles returns to sobs.."But I never thought I'd hurt you..Connie, I hurt you the same way she hurt Pink pearl." 

Connie eyes widen at that but her hold didn't ease up a bit. She moved back, and moved her right hand to his cheek, caressing it as she made him look at her, wiping his tears as she did.

"Steven, you've hurt me...Much worse than this. The fact that you've been going through all this and held all this inside for so long. That how you hurt me. Why didn't you send lion? call? text?"

"You have your college prep, a life outside of me."

"What of it?"

He removed her hand and looked down. "I didn't want to be a bother to you, like I am to everyone else!"

"Steven?"

"I didn't want to hear that you were gonna leave me as well!..Though after what just happened..Maybe it would be for the best...I'll just end up being a burden like her.

Connie grabbed his hands tightly "No.I refuse to accept that."

"Connie?"

"Steven, I'm not gonna abandon you. Not now..not ever..No matter what we go through I'm willing to stick it out..You're too important to me...I care for you too much to do such a thing."

Steven wanted to believe her but he couldn't. Not after everything that happened. "You don't need me..No one does."

Connie shook her head. "I do..I need you so much." 

she kissed his knuckles before continuing. "I need to know your happy."

She gave another to his the back of his hands.

"I need to know when your sad."

His left cheek.

"When you're mad"

Right cheek.

"When you're stress"

Forehead. 

"When you're hurt."

His nose.

"When it gets too much."

Lastly, a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I need you to tell me these things. The gems, your dad..We all need to know these things..So we can help you through it. because..THIS!"

Connie indicated to the thrashed room behind her.

"and THIS!"

Connie indicated to her bloodied right eye. 

"CAN NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! "

It hurt her to speak to him so roughly, so coldly, but it was needed. Though the aggression quickly gave way to her own guilt, feeling him cry on her lap and once again beg her for forgiveness. She hated making him cry, making him hurt..but she needed to make him understand the consequences of his actions..or lack of action. 

"You don't deserve this... I don't deserve you..I'm horrible for you as I am."

She stroke the sobbing and regretful hybrid skull feeling tears fall from her own eyes do to his heartbreaking words. 

"I love you, Steven and I want you in my life. I want our happily ever after and willing to go through any and all trials, tribulations, and pain for us to get there" 

She picked his head back up and rested her forehead on his, her teary eyes closed 

"...but for that to happen you have to be willing as well..You need to recognize that you need help....You have to let us in..let someone in..Please Biscuit..I need you to let me help you. I don't want to see you like this any longer."

Steven found it hard to breath, he trembled as he raised his hand gripped upon her for dear life and he broke down again. He didn't deserve her..Someone so wonderfully strong, with love that was stubborn and valorous...He didn't deserve Connie's friendship let alone her love, but he was going to become worthy of it. To become that, he needed to take the first of many steps.

"Please...Help me."

Connie held him as she felt her own tears fall nodding as she did. To hear him ask for help.. for him to realize he needed help. It was regretful that it took something like this but..She couldn't help but feel happy.

His journey will be long but she'll walk it with him, helping him through all the challenges; and while this night will always be a sore spot in their relationship, It will always be the first step. The first step towards a brighter future, to getting Steven back to himself..To their happily ever after...She will make sure of it.


	15. two shorts : Love game & Protective slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Slumber: She will gaurd him both in the waking and sleeping world 
> 
> Love game: He watches as she plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short Drabbles inspired by the art of artsycooky13 on tumblr..check them out wfen you can

She read in a comfort, getting some very last minute prep before bed. The room was dark with the only light being that of the moon. The only sounds being the crashing of gentle waves and the peaceful breathing in her left ear. She took a glance at her liege who held and snuggled against her, his head on her shoulder, and her heart skipped as her eyes moistened.

It been so long since he looked so undaunted and serene. She basked in this moment, this sight of her Biscuit being unbothered by anything…No nightmares plauging him, both in his dreams and the waking world.. Nothing could make this more perfect to her.

“Thank you, Ni.”

Nothing except that. It was drowsy and subconsciously spoken in his sleep, probably dreaming of something, but they were weighted. That one statement held so much appreciation, conviction, and love. She couldn’t stop the single tearfall as she laid the book down, and protectively held him closer to her. Stroking his hair and whispering affrimations of love and pride for him as she did.

Armed with only her valorous and stubborn feelings; both she and his dream version of her, would gaurd him throughout the night. Both in the waking world and in his dreams, ensuring what he would later call the greatest slumber of his life.

* * *

She's playing an action game and just about to take a win against the final boss.

He is amazed at how well she's doing; her timing, her strategy, her pacing....Just like with her swordfighting..with the violin and tennis..everything goes as she wanted.

She loses...A surprising one hit ko leaves her character dead and sends her back to the last save spot. 

She huffs in frustration as she glances down at him just as he does up at her.

The warmth of their cheeks and the thump of their hearts drowns out the feeling of defeat as the game reloads, and she begins again.


	16. Impossible/Midday slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two story post: Connie pulls off the impossible..again/ The teens take a nap

Leave it to Connie Maheswaran to pull off the impossible.

The gems stood slack jawed at the scene infront of them. No one could see this outcome, not even Garnet.   
  
Steven had lost control, his bottled up emotions causing him to partly corrupt. His eyes black and beastly, spikes on his back, horns protruding from his skull, a lizard like tail, purple splotches on his skin, claws and fangs capable of ripping anyone to shreds.

He fled in fear of the gems and himself. Straight to the warp pad...Straight to Rose's fountain.

Garnet was the one who saw that Connie would be paramount in returning Steven to normal. As such she guided her to Steven...Allowed them to have their time alone.

One hour passed, than another and another. It was by the fourth that they saw Steven return to the beach house, clear of corruption... Alone and full of tear stained guilt and fear.

"HELP ME, IT'S NOT WORKING!" 

Steven desperate pleads, killed any and all celebration as he took them back to the fountain. 

The sight before them made each and every gem want to shatter themselves, none more than Garnet.

In the fountain she stood, hunched over. Horned skull, spiked back, monster tail, claws and fangs, purple splotches..and those eyes..

Those once beautiful strong black eyes..Now beastly and corrupted. 

Yet, she greeted them with a strained smile.

No one could have saw this. This outcome couldn't be predicted.

To selflessly fuse with him and take the physical aspects of his corruption upon herself. To bare that burden out of valorous loyalty and stubborn love. Only to smile that it wasn't his to bare anymore.

Once again, Connie Maheswaran pulled off the impossible.

\-----------------------------

On the side of a country road, a grey dondai supremo stood in park, under the foliage of trees and surrounded by bushes. The sunlight gently beamed down on the vehicle, as the crisp spring air breezed through its open windows caressing those inside.

Within the car, the two laid and napped. They held each other in a comforting protective grasp, snuggled up close, subconsciously absorbing and mixing their natrual scents.

They laid entangled with each other. He between her legs anld head close to her chest as his right arm laid under her and off the back carseat. His left loving gripping her hair.

She instinctively stroked his curly follicles with her dominant hand as her right hand gently rested just below his nape, pulling him closer. Her left thigh delicately pressed against his lower back and her right leg laid straight; a makeshift barrier keeping him in place. Her parted lips found themselves on his right temple, giving him a long feathery kiss.

They slumbered in loving peace. Away from the gems, from class prep, from schedules, problems, and responsibilities none of that existed right now.

At the moment, they each held and were held by their whole world; as the universe seem to shine upon them. Almost as blessing their everlasting, enternally growing love.


	17. Muscle memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie always knew how body was different..just didn't know how much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short side story that takes place before my first fanfic 'Shift in the Paradigm'. Also takes place in my upcoming, 'Gemless wonder AU'. In Shift, Connie already has her Pink arm and her siblings are a bit older than they are now..so maybe read that before or even after this.

Muscle memory 

Connie knew her body was...Different than a normal humans. Constant training and combat leads to damage, strain and fatigue; which in turns leads to the need to be healed and recover, a package deal no matter how careful. When the healing is from Steven and more so from the fountain, it tends to be a quick fix with a little buff each time. The repeated cycle of destruction and recovery makes her stronger, faster, more resilient... Makes her 'more'... Than most her age and a bit older.

It also affects her 'muscle memory'. Not just in a way of instinctively knowing how to fight or move either...Constant gem base healing has taught her body to heal, recover, and reinforce itself faster than any human should be able to. 

Shallow cuts gone in minutes, deeper ones maybe a half hour to an hour tops. Sprains two hours, maybe..She even once broke her leg during a particular excursion and was on her feet six hours later. No pain and much 'more' than she was before it. 

She played it off as a sprain, to not worry her parents. The gems and Steven knew of her quick healing somewhat. Not the depth of it..

She didn't know either..not until today.

Connie woke up with a groan in a hospital bed. Her mind a blur, trying to recall what happened exactly. 

"Ok... Ok....Gem mutant attack on my street. Humanoid ...Big..Spikey..Sent Raj and Rach with lion to get the gems... Wait wait wait!"

Her eyes widen as she looked to the left. Her arm was in a cast...

She lost her arm fighting the mutant, exchanging blows to get to its neck gem. Being thrown back and forth hard. Being rammed into. 

She remember trading her arm for its gem. She remembers the burning pain and horrifying ripping of her shoulder from its socket and launching from her body in a bloody stream. The pain and rage she exhibited as she decapitated the gem and simultaneously cracking it to a near shatter in one fell swoop. The sight of her younger twin siblings , lion and others rushing towards her as she lost consciousness.

She sat up as she removed her I.V. Feeling that tell-tale feeling of her healing factor. Jumping out of bed with more energy than usual, she walked to the bathroom and slowly yet destructively removed the cast, tearing into the wrapping fabric like mache.

"Holy Shit!"

Her eyes widen at her new appendage. Bright, Translucent, Pink...So Pink..It felt humanly warm to the touch; fleshy even, but it there was something gem about it as well. She clenched her fist easily, threw some punches gripped the sink..Nothing out of the ordinary..

Except the tightness of her fist, speed of her punches and grip strength all increased exponentially. She tried it with her right hand...

Same as the left but to a lesser degree. 

Her mind came up with question as she stared at her reflection..Same as before on the outside, left withstanding..but inside was a different story.

'Did my arm reform? Was it reattached? Is my blood different now? Why do I feel like I've been resting for years? Did I die? Is Rach and Raj alright? Is the gem bubbled? Why do I feel like eating a horse? Why do I feel like I can bench press jasper?'

But before she can ask one question a voice came from behind.

"Connie,are you alright?" It was his voice..Steven's voice, concern and shocked as he looked at her arm.

She turned to him..and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Magic muscle memory, is a bitch."


	18. two shorts: Absolute trust and Destiny drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new shorts:
> 
> Destiny Drive: The ride back to the the temple bring revelation to the two jam buds.
> 
> Absolute Trust: His entire life is in her hands, and never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these works are inspired by a very talented artist by the name of @acynosure on tumble and Instagram.

_ **Destiny Drive** _

The lyrics of his father was only speech within the Dondai. Steven kept his eyes everywhere except on his companion, who did the same. Their faces both a flamed, their heart beating in rapid symmetry, their hands interlocked, never letting go.

The memory of the day still fresh in their mind and forever in their hearts. The nap in the day, the picnic in the evening, the jamming and dancing at sunset…The teary, joy filled twilight confession. The kiss under the stars. Both nice and a bit naughty. The love they felt as they broke it and laughed as they rested their foreheads upon each other, holding each other in a way that was foreign and familiar but completely welcomed.

The relief they felt from it all. To be reassured neither one of them will face the future alone. To know that the other will always be there.

As they headed home, the thoughts of their day running though the young lovers mind, A quiet epiphany hit them. With shy but loving glances toward each other, a tightened grip on each other hand. The realization was set and planted deep within.

This. This is what they wanted. They wanted to not just face the future together, they wish to create a future together. A goal they both shared among privately to themselves,but thought of the person by them as they did. To experience the good and the bad. To wake up and go to sleep with eachother. To share laughter and tears. To experience all of life beauty and cruelty.

To add to it, through a little Stevonnie looking child.

They both smirked and giggled at the dual thoughts. Not out of embarrassment but excitement. As they rode to the temple, his dad lyrics playing… The drive seemed less than a ride home..and more of a journey to their newer brighter destination.

* * *

_ **Absolute Trust** _

“You sure it’s ok?”

Steven nodded at the young woman, sitting cozy between his legs. Connie gave him a jovial smile before lifting his shirt up, revealing his gem. It glistened in the evening sun and reflected all who gazed at it. Connie was quite amazed at the upkeep seeing her face on each facet of the diamond.

“I’m gonna touch it..Tell me if it’s weird or anything ok?”

“You’re good, Nini.”

Connie gulped as she place her index finger on it’s face and pressed it. The stone felt cool, different from the warmth she’s between right now.

“Mm!”

She looking up at Steven thin pursed lips . He looked like he was holding back. she took her hand off the gem as if it was on fire. looking worried

“Did. Did that hurt? I’m sorry about that.”

Steven shook his head and to her surprise guided her hand back to his gem,shivering a bit at her delicate finger touched his gem.. “It didn’t hurt..It was a sensation though.. Never feel anything when I touch it. ”

“Oh! Um ok..Just…Are you sure?”

Steven nodded.. “I trust you with my gem.” He trust her with more than her gem..She safe guarded his life more than once, cherished his friendship, kept his secrets, and she haven’t broken his heart(not that she knows she has it). His gem was nothing but a trinket in comparison.

Connie blushed at his statement. This gem was the source of his power..his magic and life. Yet, he trusting her with it…With his life…She would use this time wisely.

“Tell me how you feel, ok?”

She stroked the surface, he finger imitating a slow moving brush, writing all kinds of messages. sweet ones, proud ones, gentle ones, affirming ones. Steven tried to decipher her words but, her touch made him pant, shiver, chuckled and at one particular point, moan her name.

Connie bit back a prideful giggle at that. though she was flare cheeked.

“So..am I doing well..?”

Steven was dazed but still coherent. “ It feels like a massage to my whole body systems…A very nice one”

“Oh wow! Alright..then I will continue.”

Steven gave her a reassuring smile before leaning back a bit more. Anxiousness settling in as he watched her thumb touch and trailed the curve of the gem.

“Ohh…That’s nice, Ni’ ”

Connie eyes widen at how husky his voice sounded through the appreciative groan….She liked the shivers it gave her spine. She shook her head, this was about Steven, not her…Though.

“You like my thumbs on the edge of of your gem, huh?”

Steven look falsely hurt at her playful gleam. “You’re teasing me now..Mmm..YES. I LIKE IT.”

Connie eyes widen as he trembled a bit. The look of joy in his face.

“Tell me how it feels.”

Steven looked up at her trying to get his words and fight of another nerve racking emotion.

“I feel good.. Like a comfortable heat builds within, follow by a cool relaxing plunge in the sea. Then finally a wave of electricity just hit my senses

Connie nodded as she wen a little deeper with her investigation. She tickled, rubbed, and caressed the gem. Watching as he laughed, snarled, growled and exhaled in pleasure, leaving him breathless and a bit sweaty, but smiling.

"One more thing. Ok?”

Steven nodded in a small trance like look, before his eyes widen. His toes curled, his body shook and his breath was raspy as he bit back a moan. His gem illuminated in pleasure, dying the room in pink at the feathery and slightly wet feel of her kiss on top of his gem. He hoped she didn’t ask to describe how he felt, cause he couldn’t, not in words. No coherently or with out being weird.

How do one say to another, _you set my nerves a blaze. Made me feel extra sensitive and super aware of everything about you physically and how I feel about you. I felt like I’ve melted and reformed. I think you made my soul glow and you’re always allowed to play with and kiss my gem… _without sounding creepy.

Connie blocked her eyes from the shining gem, but caught the boy falling forward from his small spasm. She stroked his sweaty head feeling worried that she might have gone to far.

“That was the best feeling, Ni..like the best massage ever.”

“You sure, you look out of it, and your gem was glowing so brightly…I thought you were going to summon your weapon.”

"Against you. Never."

Steven sat up with a chuckle. He never felt better than he did now…So relaxed and light both inside and out. Felt like all his worries evaporated at least for the moment. Feeling bold and riding on the flow…He did something he wouldn’t do under normal circumstances.

He kissed her, a small holding peck upon her mouth catching her off guard before she relaxed bit more into it.

Steven broke the kiss with a ‘Chu’, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, should have asked..Just wanted to thank you for making me feel…like that.”

Connie face flared as she touched her lips, smiling. “ You’re fine, Bisky. Just glad I didn’t betray your trust..and that I found a way to get you to relax..”

Steven smirked as he messed the top of her hair a bit making her pout playfully. Soon that pout turned to giggles. As the rubs to her hair became a massage of her scalp; those giggles turned into deep pleasured sighs brought forth by his touch.

“Ooh!”

With a surprising groan, she fell onto him with a pleasant smile. Looking positively dazed as she moved into his manipulation.

“Really? That’s quite the face.”

Connie smiled at his surprise voice..A happy, surrendered smile as she nod.

“Feels…Wonderful.”

“Didn’t know your head was such a spot for you. You sure it’s ok?

She nodded. "I trust you to make me feel good, like you trust me.”

Steven joked as he stroked her head. “This gonna become a thing between us.”

“As long as there’s trust.. Absolute trust..Why not?”

Steven took that into account how serious her voice was before gently massaging her scalp, with both hands. He watched as she shivered, laugh, shriek and bit back moans as his fingers ran, press, knead and caressed all through her hair. He witnessed Connie, happily surrendering herself to the pleasure of his machinations, as her breathing became short and haggard, and cheeks flushed with blood.

Steven couldn’t help but feel his own heart thump against his chest watching it all, causing it all. Allowing him to do this to her. Showing this side to him. Giving this kind of power over her to him.

It was a tender, defining moment for them…It was an act of her absolute trust, same as when she touched and investigated his gem. One he planned on proving himself worthy of, just as she did for him.


	19. Elegant Criminality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steven investigates the rumors surrounding a bar his 'family' owns. Warning Violence and language. Mild sensuality .

Steven groaned as he walked into the loan office; holding his side, sporting a black eye, dishelve hair, and a bloody nose, not his blood. He looked around the office, hoping it was truly as empty as it seemed. With a painful sigh of relief, he walked to the medical cabinet, getting the first-aid before heading to the back room.

"That could have gone better...So much for my sweet tongue..Heh-heh..ow!."

A simple talk became...not so simple. It all started when there was suspicion of foul play in a property they own, A host bar renamed _ Shangri-la. _ A place where the clientele had fat, deep pockets, nearly as big as their bellies and deep as their secrets. There's been rumors about the runner Connie put in place being a bit more comfortable with the certain customers outside of the bar. Customers, they weren't exactly used to seeing around their city. 

No problem as long as they opened their pockets, they basically ignored it. As for the runner, let them have fun. As long as they remember their place, no need to chase rumors. Then once too many times, the weekly total has been lower than its usual amount, it’s predicted amount. The rumors of the bar runner making moves against his team, his family; because of his new friends, started to ring true. 

Now, while no one took this blatant act of disrespect kindly; Connie, his 'queen' was especially annoyed. Shangri-la was something Connie...Procured from its last owner. It was her pet project; this spot was something she brought in and since then it’s been a little moneymaker and info bank. Having the runner getting out of line made her look bad. She decided on visiting the runner of the establishment herself.

His gracious lady, giving them a chance to get in line without broken pride or bones. How he admired her elegance and civility, even when dealing with these kinds of riffraff. Still he couldn't allow her to be bothered with such tripe matters. 

No need for her to dirty her hands or give them her time. It was precious and needed with more pressing objectives. Still, a lesson had to be taught and dues had to be paid. He'd do it himself as a favor to her. She won't even have to worry..

It was supposed to be a simple sit down, almost a parlay. 

_ Supposed to be.. _

_ *Few hours ago* _

_ Steven got out of his black Lincoln continental after parking across the street from the Shangri-la, not before his ritual though. He pulled down his driver-side sun visor and smiled lovingly at a picture of his lady, in a black bikini. A candid shot he took on the family's last vacation to their island villa. She'd kill him if she'd ever found out but hell, in this life he could die anyway; might as well have something sweet on his mind if it comes to that. _

_ With a breath the mafioso walked into the bar. _

_ "Ain't this a bitch." _

_ His timing was either fucked up or on the money, cause his surprise visit coincided with the goddamn snake in the grass giving their money to some zoot suits wearing little shits he never saw before. _

_ "Really Sam? These mother fuckers got our money." _

_ The nine of them turned to him standing at the doorway. The face of shock on Sam's face and fear based anger on the other eight. It would've been funny...If he hadn't seen what he saw. With a kiss of his teeth he walked calmly towards Sam and he supposed the head of the group of nobodies, fishing some black leather glove out his back pocket of his slacks. _

_ "Know you're blind in one eye, but you didn't see us finding out about this." _

_ Sam was an older mustachioed man, pencil thin; always with a suitcase brown three piece suit and a comb over. He also was an ex info broker. He got caught up selling the wrong info and was chased all through the city by a hitman. Would have been dead if he never ran into this very bar and met Connie..or if the hitman never made her drop her egg for Prairie oyster. In the end Sam got to keep his life, Connie got a runner for her bar, and the hitman…was no longer available for services. _

_ So to see the man his lady saved openly betray them, well Steven was not in the mood for a parlay. Steven took the money he was handing out of the punks hand and placed it in his pocket, leaving the stunned, before turning to Sam eyebrow arched. _

_ "Hey..Steve.. I was just- _

_ "Betraying Connie..Betraying us." _

_ Sam took a deep breath before settling into a glare. As Steven was about to comment, a hand rested and gripped his shoulder. It was large and it belonged to an equally large man in a green zoot suit. Steven took a look around at the rainbow of zoot suits. Indigo, violet, cobalt, black, brown, gray, yellow, red and.. _

_ "Get your jolly green giant ass off me." _

_ Green squeezed hard on his shoulder before talking. _

_ "Now now..don't yo--Kugh!" _

_ Steven did not care for his words and showed it by ramming his elbow into his grimy mouth, making him swallow the five front teeth, he knocked out. Green fell back hitting his head on the nearby table leaving him unconscious..or dead. It really didn't concern Steven, not like the blood green left on the elbow of his white button-up. Steven, in a quick spark of anger stomped on greens pointy nose, breaking it and eliciting a moan from the pale skin giant... _

_ "Oh come on..Have some class, Bastard. blood stains are hard to come o-ugh!' _

_ Steven stumbled back as red's skinny little fist, popped him in the eye. His nostrils flared as he touched his left eye, feeling the tenderness. He nodded as Red, Yellow Violet and Cobalt stood ready to fight. The other four were busy trying to drag green out the way and Sam was hiding behind the counter. _

_ Steven stood ready his fist up, held at face level. His left leg slightly pointed, held forward bent at the knee. _

_ "Fucking zoot suit skittles bastards." _

_ That set them off as red ran forward first, throwing a wild right hook towards Steven skull, only for him to grab the offending arm and pull red close. He grabbed red's tan face in a vice-grip before slamming his skull to the counters metallic edge. denting it. Steven grimace as he let red crumbled upon himself. _

_ ' _ ** _yikes...Gotta remember, this is my lady's place. She'll be pissed once she sees that.'_ **

_ As Steven was thinking to himself, Violet attempted to lay a stiletto kick to his throat. He barley ducked the attack, feeling the air from the would be blow mess up his hair. _

_ Steven delivered a harsh straight the guys solar plexus, making Violet double over, before ramming his knee to the afro bearer face nose. Another k.o. _

_ Yellow and Cobalt, nodded at each before attacking together, Yellow with a straight kick to Steven's chest and Cobalt with a left hook to his mid. Steven grabbed the foot before grimacing and coughing in pain at the punch.. losing his grip and being kicked back to the wall. _

_ Steven breathed deeply as he rubbed his chest looking closely at Cobalt hands… _

** _'Bitch have knuckle dusters hidden in her sleeves. Ok..Her first.'_ **

_ Steven stood up straight and stepped forward, before grabbing two nearby ketchup bottles, wielding them like batons. The two laughed before attacking in unison again. Cobalt struck with an axe kick, causing steven to dodge to the left when yellow fist flew towards his skull, a knuckle duster on it. _

_ Steven batted the fist downward, breaking the bottle on the back of their hand, before stabbing the palm of it with the bottle. Yellow screams of pain were silenced almost instantly by the second bottle being broken against their temple knocking them over to Cobalt in a daze before they joined red on the floor. Shards of glass ledge in their face, mixed with blood and condiment. _

_ Cobalt looked fearful as she looked at Steven, broken bottle in hand. She took a step back before swallowing it down, going for a desperate flurry of punches. _

** _"Wild, unorganized, useless_ ** _ . _ ** _ How the hell did I let you get a hit on me?"_ **

_ Steven sighedat the thought, dancing through her assault easily, before catching both her wrists and head butting cobalt, breaking her nose. As she groaned, he twisted her arms behind her back holding them against her upper back. He kicked the knees from under her, making cobalt buckle onto them. Before she could protest, he had the business end of the broken bottle press on her windpipe. He crept down to her ear and spoke in a cold whisper. _

_ "Here what's gonna happen. You are gonna to leave your friends here, cause you're a coward. Say it." _

_ Cobalt growled in protest before winching as Steven gave the bottom of her chin a jagged bloody cut. He didn't say anything as he looked expectantly. _

_ "I'm a coward." _

_ "You're not gonna run with these fools anymore, cause you're a coward.." _

_ "I'm a coward." She teared up as she held her head down, defeat washed over her. _

_ "You're going to give me the location of your hideout and your brass knuckles. You're then going to walk out of here and out of this lifestyle. Cause… _

_ "I am a coward." Cobalt cried, heartbroken. _

_ "And cowards don't belong in the world of mafia. Take your life and blend among the other normal civilians…Coward." _

_ He let the girl wrist go, before holding out his hand to her. Cobalt almost took it when he spoke. _

_ "Knuckle dusters and info" _

_ She sneered as she took off the weapons and handed them to him. He placed them on his gloved hands trying them out with a few swings, whistling in satisfaction, he turned to the girl on the floor. _

_ "Info." _

_ "East ridge Blvd. The old cookie cat factory near the pier...can't miss it." _

_ He nodded before he did help her to her feet. He nodded his head towards the door looking at her. _

_ "Go." _

_ Cobalt nodded as she walked out, wiping the tears from her crystal blue eyes. She stopped when he heard him clear his throat. She turned to see him looking back at her. _

_ "Not gonna thank me. For letting you live, unlike these fools." _

_ Cobalt eyes widened, breath caught in her throat as the tears ran anew. In her eyes he was a monster...a gentle looking monster. She grinded her teeth and grabbed the bottom of her coat as she looked down, shame and fear destroying her heart. _

_ "Thank you, for my life sir!" _

_ "Hehe. You're welcome..Go.." _

_ Cobalt walked out of the bar sobbing hatred for the mafia world and herself evident. _

_ With her gone Steven turned his attention to Sam, who was quick to grab a pistol as Steven walked around the counter and stalked toward him, Fist tight, knuckle dusters on and bottle still in hand. _

_ Sam shakingly held the gun in his hand, scared as hell. "Steven..Come on man...Don't make me shoot you." _

_ Steven didn't say anything as he twirled the broken bottle in his hand, still walking forward, smirking as he did. _

_ Sam took a chance and pulled the trigger. _

_ *click* *click* *click* _

_ "Forgot to get bullets, deadeye?" _

_ Sam nearly crumbled in fear as he looked directly into the mafioso eyes. they gleamed like cold artic ice in the sun. He didn't get to plead as the first blow collided with his jaw, blood flying towards the liquor as he stumbled to the left, falling on to the floor. He gazed up and saw Steven looking down rage in his eyes. He spoke to him despite the looseness of his jaw, the filling of blood and the burning sensation in his mouth. _

_ "Can I asthk refore you do whatsever, shouts shonna do to sme...let me spexplain?." Sam spat our some blood to the side, wiping his mouth. _

_ Steven smirked, then snorted, then laughed...The rage in his eyes rising. _

_ "Really Deadeye?..You openly betray us, betray Connie..and you think you can talk your way out..ok." Steven crouched over Sam, elbows on his knees, hands still closed into fist. Clicking the top of his mouth with his tongue, Steven stared at the mustachioed man. _

_ "Speak. Honestly." _

_ Sam nearly pissed himself at the cool command, looking at the younger mafia with pure fear, knowing that his life was on the line..or at least his livelihood. _

_ "Zhose guys..Zhey're new..parz of shome riszing kamily, frim the Motor Zity." _

_ "You're boring me.." Steven clenched his fist clicking his teeth a few times in annoyance. "Get to the point." _

_ Sam growled the best he could before speaking. _

_ "Yous guys kave so manies propkerties in the cifie and so munz influeznce.. brouns to zring aivalies and seing oppozitionz." _

_ "And you didn't want to get caught in the middle of anything. So what? Were you paying your way to safety?" _

_ Sam, despite his position laughed; darkly and coolly. "heh..Zou woulz think that, with hos we mezs and all, putz no. I kuts vanted zo pe ooseful...oose ny ztill as a inro proker. Zomezing, Connie, kuzt Igmored. ..No..She ooses ne as mozhing nore zhan a bamn...BAR MANAGER! Zits enzulting!.” _

_ “So you betrayed us because of hurt pride, is that what you saying?” Steven threw a quick jab stopping just in time to give his nose a glancing blow. “We gave you a job...A new lease on your life, and this is what you do!?” _

_ "I didn't dezrayed zanione! I zwear! I swas zrying to jet ya'll zome info on them." _

_ "The money? Why were you giving it to them?" _

_ Sam lips pursed into a thin line as well as they could, swollen as they were. He knew steven well enough...He swallowed some spit and Iron before speaking. _

_ "Zrugs. zuns...I swas trying some from zhem.. zee what they got..didn't get much. Zhose suits, just surveillance, small time pushers and muscle. shirst time xoming, but zeen them Around." _

_ Steven let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head...So Sam was playing nice to gather info...Fair enough, not a traitor..He did step out of bounds though. _

** _'Broken jaw and strange talking is punishment enough.'_ **

_ That being said, he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. _

_ They already were aware of the Motor city family for a while thanks to the host and hostesses. They were the information system here; could charm the dirtiest and most protected secret out of the most stoned face. Just had to liquor them up a bit. _

_ Though, he didn't expect the Zoot suits, never mentioned in the reports. Probably, a nobody gang they hired to ensure a presence, before sending a real force. Steven stood up with a little pain in his side from the hit earlier. _

_ "Gonna call a clean up crew for these four. You get the bar ready for tonight, and get yourself proper. Wear a mask or something. " _

_ Sams' eye widened as Steven started to walk away. He was gonna live another and keep his job. He wasn't even gonna tell Connie. The man got to his feet looking as Steven walked past Red, relief n his damn _

_ "Zhan yous." _

_ Steven growled and turned back towards Sam, a cold glare present. "Do the damn job you're assigned to. Run this bar. Nothing more, nothing less." _

_ Sam nodded in fear as he lifted up his hands in surrender. _

_ Steven scoffed as he turned and head out of the bar. As soon as he walked out and got into his car, a few SUV's pulled up to 'Shangri-la'. _

_ A small army of black vest and white shirt (the same as his) walked into the bar and quickly loaded the knocked out zoot suits before pulling off. One of them gave Steven, a nod before heading off, the army leader; Amethyst. _

_ "Well she knows..Don't know why I would think differently." Steven kissed his teeth and sighed thinking about going back to the office. _

_ * _Present*

Steven grimaced as he looked at the blackish and purple bruise to his left side through the mirror, the knuckle duster really digged in. Still he had worse.

"That's a nasty one, Biscuit."

Sucking in his breath hurt, but he couldn't help it. Her voice came out of nowhere. He turned around and saw Connie already getting some comfrey cream and bandage wrap from the first-aid, a neutral look on her face. She signaled him to raise his arms so she could dress his damage.

He shivered at the touch of Connie's meticulously callous yet very soft hands as she rubbed the cream on the bruise.. Being ever so careful to cover every inch. He nearly purred at the heat of her hand. She started wrapping him with care and tenderness she hardly shows. Making sure it wasn't too tight or uncomfortable. When she was done securing that it would stay, she offered him a kind smile and a stroke of his cheek with her right hand; one he allowed himself to nuzzle into, kissing her palm as he did.

"My Bisky." 

The velvety tone of voice made him gulp In a bad way...He knew that tone..She killed people using that tone.

"M-My rein-Ahhgh!!" 

He groaned in pain as he felt her vice like grip on his bruise. He looked at her face the same smile was there but her eyes were burning in rage.

"Who the hell told you to damage _ 'Shangri-la'. _Does my bar look like a fight club!? Do I have an arena or a ring somewhere that I don't know about?"

Steven grimaced as he clenched his fist to withstand the pain. "Ugh I'm sorry! Sorry please let go-ho-ho!"

Connie sighed as she released her hold on him feeling a bit bad about what she did. She rubbed the back of her head as she got his shirt, vest and tie. She stood behind him as she placed the shirt over his lightly tan body,having him slip his arms through the sleeves, tapping his shoulder to have him face her so she could button him up.

“So you went and talked to Sam yourself, huh?” Connie teased.as she buttoned him from the bottom up.

“As if you weren’t aware, were you watching the whole time?”

“I alway have an eye on what’s mine.” Connie gave a small smirk as she looked him in the eye, black meeting brown. She buttoned the second to last button before flipping up his collar and getting the tie, earning a disapproving groan from Steven. 

”Shut it...So? What'd you think?” Connie threw the tie over his shoulders before bringing it to against the collar, starting to Windsor tie it. 

Steven shrugged exhaling In annoyance “Think I should have hit Sam one more time…As for our visitors."Steven smirked darkly as he slipped his hands into his ladies back pockets, giving her a squeeze. "Maybe we should give them a welcoming party...We got their location after all...The old Cookie cat factory near the pier."

"Isn't that sweet?" Connie chuckled before pulling him closer to her by his tie, the same smirk on her face. "Can't wait til I finish?"

"Hey, you grabbed me first, on my side..my bruised side." He gripped her bit harder, kneading her bottom, making her shiver a bit." Just returning the favor… Eye for an eye and all that jazz."

"You messed up my bar, Big baby."

"Your baby."

She rolled her eyes as they shared a kiss. Her eyelids dropped shut as she allowed him to melt her, hands stroking his cheeks and pulling him even closer as tongues twisted around each other. Breaking the kiss only to reunite as she made him guide her to the table in the center of the room. Letting out a little giggle as he sat her on the table and stood between her legs palms on her thighs, rubbing them and evoking snarl from the woman.

"YoHo..I know that sound." Steven teased as his kisses moves trailed from her lips to her neck becoming nibbles along the way, making his her moan as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt to sink his teeth into her collarbone sucking and licking into her brown skin.

"So I'd this part of ...ah…. Damn...Of your apology for..Hmm UUMMMM.." Connie couldn't finish, losing herself to the his mouth stroking of his thumb on her inner thighs. Which was why she was thankful when the phone rang..Bringing her back k to a more clear mind. Reluctantly, she moved from him to check the phone.. It was Sam..

"No..Not yet." She scoffed as let the phone ring out. With a sigh she fixed her shirt., smiling as Steven held her from behind..and feeling his...Charisma...on her ass. She nearly was put to trance again when he started with the kisses again.

"Hey.. Later ok..At your place." She turned giving him a tender kiss and little suck upon his bottom lip. "For now...We got to get a team ready."

Steven smired at the tone of voice and sneer on her face. Dark and elegant. Civil and criminal. What he expected from his queen. He nodded as she got his vest and placed it on him. Gripping it by the sides she pulled him in for one more kiss, catching him pleasantly off guard with a sweet "Chu", she broke the kiss, sniggering at his love struck stare.

"That was for doing a good job. Now go fix your hair, while I gather some others for the welcoming..and farewell party." With a sinister yet sweet smile, Connie took out her cell and dialed the first person on her list, walking out as she did.

He watched her go, paying attention to the sway of her hips until the door closed. He smirked as he turned his attention to his hair. Fishing a comb out of his back of his pocket and running through his hair, back and fro until it returned to its normally slick do.

"Alright. Spinel, Lars, Amethyst and Garnet are on their way there." Connie announced as she walked in wearing the coat of her three-piece suit, completing her outfit.

Steven whistled before shaking his head, with a smile. "Called the extermination squad, huh? Well, that's what they get for trying to make moves in secret."

"No..If they just try to be snakes we would've just rough them up, but they try to pull shit in bar; even worse they bruised your side and blacked your eye." Determination and slight sadism in her voice as she slipped on some black mid-finger gloves. "Now, now we gotta make an example out of them...You about ready?" 

Steven nodded before following behind the shorter woman, who was just about withering in pleasure a few moments ago; now wore a devil's smile on her beautiful features and a grave glint in her eyes. While Steven didn't mind it, he did prefer her to be a bit brighter.

"Hold on, Mi Reina."

Connie stopped for a moment turning back to him only to have him steal one last tender kiss from her. She squeezed his hand to keep from moaning. He broke it, taking a look at her now gentler smile and now burning eyes. 

"nāṉ uṉṉai kātalikkiṟēṉ...Damn punk." 

"Love you too, Reina."

The two shared a small smile before stepping out into the world they are accustomed to. Ready to once again do whatever needed to obtain wealth power, and prestige. To do whatever needed to protect what was theirs. A world of criminals, violence, civility, elegance, and family. A world of Mafia.

  
  
  



	20. Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie has a Breather session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also has it's own story

**Breather**

He chuckled at her touch, the slight coldness of her hands on his sides both relaxing and tingling. He loved the feeling though, as he held her by the shoulders, catching the breath she recently stole from him.

“What?” her silky tone, whispered into his ear, rising a bit of heat to his cheeks.

He looked up at from the corner of his eyes, seeing her own burgandy upon her brown skin. A half smile that said she was enjoying him squirm, and shimmering deep brown eyes full or adoration.

“Your hands are cold.”

She let out a small snicker before pushing him to the window gently. Her hand acting as a barrier for his back. Her lips met his neck giving him gentle, playful nips evoking a surprised laugh from the hybrid. Her hand slowly slipping under the hem of his shirt.

“Wow-ha-ha-haaah!”

He couldn’t help the melted sigh, not when she began to full on nibble against him. His cheeks starting to take a change in pigment; from tan to pink.

“I see you like that, Bisky.” She as she caressed and stroke the facets of his gem and suckle along his neckline.

“ My precious boy.” a kiss behind his ear. “My wonderful boy.” a love bite on his jaw line. “ My beautiful boy.” Another below his chin. “ Mine, mine. mine.”

He shivered at her words of praise. Moaned at her mouths manipulation. Instinctively holding her close as he succumbed to the carnal feelings in him. His body glowing pink, out of passion and hunger for her.

Feeling her hand creep higher to his chest dragging the shirt up with her arm. Feeling her flick her tounge on his windpipe before marking him again with another love bite.

“Is that glow for me? My lovely boy.”

Her teasing and seductive praise. Biting his index was all he could do from crying out her name and she knew this.

It was not going to stand.

She moved a bit lower with her bites, sucks and kisses to his chest. littering his surprising strong pecs with sweet butterfly kisses and more bites. Before teasingly massaging his areolas with her tongue.

“Oh~hh Nii~Nii”

That…That warm drunk voice of his. That what she wanted . She laughed before giving his chest one last kiss and moving downward to his stomach.

He chuckled through sighs at the little shocks of her butterfly kissed along his torso, stroking her hair as she did. Looking at her lovingly, almost in reverence.

She let out a little hum as his touches but continued her play. She pauses as she edge closer to the mother load..His gem. She looked up at him with a cheeky smile, getting a gulp and making him breath deep, he was prepared.

He was NOT prepared…He was never prepared which is why he loved it when it happened.

The assualt of affection.

The kiss she laid upon the to facet was was no more than ten seconds, but it was more than enough. His toes curled, he withered as he held her shoulders, his breath became short and whimpering; his eye rolled as he held his head back. The feeling of pleasure attacking his whole being in waves, as his gem warmed and glowed.

“Chu!”

Feeling her release had him loose a breath he was unknowingly holding. When he the paralyzing wave of pleasure hit him again.

“MMMM!! NI..NIIII!!” His cries was beautiful, full of love and appreciation.

They motivated her to continue to every facet was kissed. Her second and third kiss had him pretty much the sand..just moreso. By the fifth, she had him buckling his knees, fighting to stand. By the eighth, he was on his ass and she was on his lap stiil kissing ..Still driving him to new pleasures. Upping the heat and luminosity of his gem with each and every kiss. When she finished the elevnth, the penultimate kiss, she had Steven a near delirious mess..Lost in his own world.

She rubbed his cheek before giving it a kiss, before Grabbing his sides and giving the very face of the gem a much deeper kiss, than the previous ones.

His nerves flared, his fist clenched, he sucked in deep and it came out. Raw, untamed, beastial.

“fuuuuhh Coooonnniiie!”

He growled her named deeply as he was once again taken in by Connie’s affection. He shook and twisted as he rode the feeling. Groaning in her honor, happily letting himself go.

“MMMM-CHU!..CHU! CHU!..MWAH!”

“Mmmooiahhhn!” Steven wail was strong and exerted what last bit of energy he held as Connie broke away from him. That last sight he saw before passing out was Connie, reaching out and moving closer to him.

Steven’s knock out mewl would be something she’d never forget, but will alway try to make reaccure. The overwhelmed, overstimulated, exhausted look of pleasure, serenity, and love burned in her mind forever. She held him in her lap, toying with his hair, adoringly, as he used her torso as a hug pillow instinctively. His gem still glowing bright displaying his point of veiw and his thoughts along the walls.

She was touched at the loving and admittedly carnal movie. She couldn’t help but look down at him and nuzzle up to the crook of his neck. Basking in her boy, her Biscuit, Her wonderful Steven.

After all he’s been though, she just wanted to give him a breather. Do something to make him forget his problems, if for a moment..and at the same time shower him with affection. Some radical care, if you will…Physically emotional as it was verbal. It’s been a practice of there for some time and all those times been great too..but it never got to this point.

She felt her self getting a little tired as well, a nap with him felt appropriate. With a dip of her head she gave him a chaste kiss upon his lips, before relaxing against the bed head. Her last thought on how much she loved her pink boy


	21. Brand new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie groaned from the sound of her phone vibrating. She looked to the left and picked it up. 

BRAND NEW DAY

Connie groaned from the sound of her phone vibrating. She looked to the left and picked it up. 

"5:36...What the hell?" 

She still had 129 minutes of sleep left before she had to get up and ready for her eight thirty intro poli-sci class. Steven knew this.

So why was he texting her so early in the morning...Unless..

The fatigue and sleepiness, gone from her eyes as worry set in her heart. She opened up her phone to the messaging app and noticed he sent a video. She pressed play with a bit of dread and a lot of protective drive..ready to come to wherever he was if he needed her.

What greeted her was nothing but a sunrise over a canyon. The sun glistened off the faces giving them a color of orange, blues and purples. The sounds of migrating birds could be heard in the distance. 

She thought it was a beautiful sight and was about to text him as much, when he spoke.

" _ Hey Connie, I know you might be asleep still with time zones and such, but I just wanted to wish you a 'brand new day.' A day cleared of yesterday and a day free to make a better tomorrow.. A day where I feel a bit better than I was yesterday and am a bit hopeful for tomorrow. A day where you know that I'm thinking about you and everyone else..but mostly you." _

She giggled silently at that, not wanting to wake her dorm-mate or lion. Wiping a tear as she did, he sounded happier. 

"And I have... "

Her eyes widened a bit at the change of tone. From happy to serious...but in no way somber or downtrodden.

" _ I just really wanted to give you a gift of some type...You've been a driving force through my journey...Through my life in general...Always there for me. Being that voice of reason, that helping hand...The undaunting, stubborn love. I..needless to say I would be lost without you...So I want to dedicate this new day to you. To the one who ensured that I would get to have such days...That's all I wanted to say, really. That and I love you, and I hope you have a good day in classes...Oh I'm babbling now.. I'll let you go and I'll talk to you later. I love you, Berry." _

Connie held the phone close to her chest at the video end. The warmth of their love for eachother in her heart. Her eyes closed as she imagined his smile, his shining eyes and how embarrassed, proud, and schmaltzy he must have looked during his recording. 

It made her fall for him, all over again.

"A brand new day, indeed." 

She looked at the phone and began typing her response. 


	22. Proud  step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step could be either your hardest ..or your proudest

It's been a couple of weeks since the Meltdown. It's been awhile since he felt like this. To feel excited about something, to be fueled with determination instead of anxiety. To feel positive about the day and actually pride about his actions. It was strange, foreign...Almost undeserved after all he's done. He shook his head as he felt  _ those thoughts _ creeping in.

  


He knew better now, he had a right to feel proud of himself...At least, he knew he had a right to feel proud about the steps he was taking to do so. This one being quite the important one.

  


He took a deep breath as he looked at the crystal glass door. He reached for the copper knob, gave it a twist and opened it to see a gently smiling man.

  


"The famous Mr. Universe. I'm so glad to meet you in person. Connie and Priyanka told me so much about you...I'm Dr.Amos, please come in."

  


He did so, pridefully


	23. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie connvdrse after being away from each other for so long

It's beautiful tonight."

Steven could only nod in agreement. Him and Connie was laying down on the hood of the dondai, stargazing. They were out of Beach city, parked near a cliff overlooking the tourist town. Steven let use a relaxed sigh, this moment was perfect. No troubles, no gem trying to kill him, no runaway cacti, no social awkwardness.

Just Connie and him. It's been so long since it was just the two of them hanging out like this, sure she had her fifteen minutes breaks now, but she didn't before and this wasn't just that. She decided to take the whole evening off college prep, just to spend more time with him.

It made him feel special, wanted, important. It made him feel accepted and he didn't know how much he needed to feel that until now.

He took a look at her and couldn't stop the reddening of his cheeks or the pounding of his heart. She was just so beautiful in her teal polo blouse, light blue jean shorts, white socks and red sneakers.

He was stunned at her visage. With the moon acting as her personal spotlight, she seemed almost unearthly, unreal. Her face was a relaxed glossy smile with a lazy gaze in her eyes, her left leg bent while her right laid straight, her left hand was laid across her stomach as her right interlocked with his.

"You've been staring for a bit now."

Connie's teasing statement caught him off gaurd , as she laid on her side to face him. A gentle light in her eyes. He felt a bit exposed under her sight but he turned to meet her anyway.

"You..You noticed, huh?"

"You're not that good at stealth..." She tussled his hair a bit befor he playfully grasped it, causing her to chuckle. He grinned as she tenderly squeezed his hands.

"So wanna tell me what's been going through you mind? You were watching as if I could disappear at any moment."

She felt his hand tighten a bit at her joke, planting a seed of curiosity. She massaged the back of his hands with her thumb in comfort. "Everything's been ok?"

Steven nodded in response. "Yeah, just. Thinking, nothing big...Sorry, if I weirded you out."

"Not the first time you stared at me." she chuckled. "Besides I like your gaze, I missed it."

He watched her face take a maroon color as she glanced down just for a second.

'I missed you, Biscuit."

It came out a shy whisper but it strucked like a bat to the skull. Steven gulped as he looked at those eyes, found himself drowning in them.

I missed you too, Berry...I didn't realize how much until the roller rink."

"Same." Connie let out a small chuckle. "Things been busy for us both, huh?"

"Yeah, you with college prep."

"You with little Homeschool."

"I.." Steven started but paused ."I..I left little homeschool a month or so ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've tried to do other things, like gardening, but it didn't pan out well..and Now." He grimaced, feeling a bit embarrassed. What was he busy with? What was he doing? Why couldn't he reconnect with his Berry sooner?He didn't have an answer.

"Now, I don't know what to do." He sighed shamefully.

"Well, that's ok. You got time to figure it out." She stroke his cheek, smiling at him. " Besides ,you deserve a break."

"That's kind of funny coming from you. Aren't you prepping for early college admission?"

"Yet here I am. Stargazing with my Steven."

Steven allowed himself a little chuckle at her proud smile. "True enough, Berry."

She giggled along with him as she gently squeezed his hands. They soon fell into peaceful smiles.

"You know, I don't have everything figured out either."

Steven arched an eyebrow at the admittance. "..What? Really?!"

"Yeah, really." She chuckled. " It seem I did?"

Steven nodded. "Kind of.. I mean, you know you want to go to college, and what you want to study."

"But I have no idea where I want to study and I'm not exactly sure on my major and minor either." Connie responded with a smirk. "And even if I do decide on all this. That can all change. "

He smirked, feeling a swell of adoration in his heart towards the girl. "You're so fearless about the future, Connie."

Connie couldn't help the red on her cheeks, he spoke with so much pride in his voice.

"I wished I felt the same way." His somberly sighed. "I've been on a losing streak of sorts lately. Feeling unable to help people, unneeded by people or even unable to socialize with others; you saw me at the rink. I couldn't even talk to your friends correctly until, after we fused. That, plus my previous failed attempts at something new..Makes me feel uncertain about my future..and truthfully bit like a failure."

Connie took a deep breath as took in what Steven said, closing her eyes as she did. "I get it." She opened her eyes with a determined yet gentle look. "I'm quite acquainted with the feeling of inadequacy."

Steven arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What with that look, Steven?" Connie smirked.

"Just didn't think you felt that way. Definitely, nowadays."

"Well of course I do, sometimes. It's normal."

"It's normal to feel lost, without a direction in life?"

"Yes. it is." She gave him a chuckle as she returned to ruffling his hair. "Especially for teens our age. Though teens our age haven't been through or accomplished what you have."

"I can say the same for you." Steven hummed at her touch basking in the affection. "You're affectionate tonight, Berry."

"Look like you needed it." Connie paused for a moment. "Is it too much?"

Steven shook his head. "No, not at all. I..Thanks Nini." His voice trembled a bit as he spoke.

"Oh Steven." She moved closer wrapping him in a hold. She place his head at heart while still playing with his hair. She grinned lovingly at the boy as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling close into her.

" You sure, this is ok?"

"I held you first." Connie giggled at the question. "Silly boy... Always."

"Always?" Steven looked up at her expectantly "Promise?"

Connie was surprised at the seriousness of his question, it shook her heart, but.. It was a nice shake. She smiled before giving him a kiss on his crown.. "I promise..."

he placed his head back against her shirt, she could feel slight tears and a smile on his face. "I'm sorry." His voice was muffled against her but she heard him clearly. " This was supposed to be a nice night, and here I am ruining it."

"You're not ruining anything." Connie reassured. "And it is a nice night. I'm with you. That's really all I wanted. Time with you."

Steven felt his face burned at how strong her voice was. "Connie."

"I'm so proud of you, Steven." Connie breathed deeply before she continued. "And happy to have you in my life...I'm sorry I haven't been reachable..Especially, since you've been having a hard time."

Steven shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, you've been busy getting ready for college...Planning your future."

"But you're part of that future... "

Steven looked at her a small hopeful smile growing as he watched her cheeks grow red. "I'm part of your future?"

"I always thought so..." She released her hold over him and slid down to Stevens level to be eye to eye with him. Knees brushed, hands caressed, eyes locked, and foreheads met.

"I want you to be part of my future and I hope to be part of yours too."

Steven was stunned at the blushing but determined girl before he started to to laugh. Connie was about to speak up, when Steven beat her to it. " I love you."

After a few moments, Connie stunned face exploded into a smile. Her heart was ablazed as she held his hands. "I love you too...for a long time,now."

Steven smiled but looked down feeling embarrassed. He was surprised to feel Connie holding his cheek. He turned his attention to her and was surprised at what he saw.

Connie eyes was close and her mouth was slighty parted and puckered.

Steven licked his lips gently before taking the invitation and pressed his lips to hers.

They both felt the electric current run through them. The surge of love in their hearts and the embers of bliss in their belly. They broke the kiss with a small 'chu', and opened their eyes..looking at each other with clearer sight than before..

"I've always loved you."

The two jam buds looked at each other with similar stunned expressions before bursting into giggles and chuckles, before sharing another deeper kiss. They released a few minuets later, red face, lips heated, tongue worked and fully enamored with and devoted to each other. Connie snuggled close to Steven resting her head on his heart, holding him close, and leaned her leg on his thigh, while Steven stroked her hair gently Staring at her peaceful face as she looked at the night sky.

The night was silent except for the sounds of cricket and their own breathing.


	24. Connkaiju!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative end to I Am My Monster

Garnet predicted Steven's meltdown 

Garnet predicted Steven transforming into a monster.

Garnet predicted Connie rallying the gems for a team effort to save Steven… 

Garnet predicted Connie being the most critical part to calm him down..to get him to become human again..

That was her mistake….SHE TRIED TO PREDICT STEVEN UNIVERSE AND CONNIE MAHESWARAN!

She realized things were going off the rails when Steven attacked them with another concussion roar, pinning all of them down except for Connie. 

Garnet watched as withstood the force as if it was a breeze. Her eyes of determination and love on full display. 

"Yellow. What drives your power of modification?" 

Yellow eyes widen in bewilderment at the question of the human paragon. 

"I don't..I don't understand what you mean?"

"Emotion! What emotion do you feel when you restructure a gem?"

Yellow took a moment to figure out what she was stating. A small smirk coming to the artisan as Connie's plan was coming to her mind. "Creativite pride, what else? Though I don't think that really would be a needed factor for you... How much of you is organic and how much is Hard bioluminescence."

Connie shared her smirk. "It has a name... Enough, believe me." She turned toward the sorrowfully roaring Kaiju-Steven, who looked poised to attack at any moment. "Can you make me his size with the body of an Obsidian?"

"Easy, watch me work. You might want to get someplace with more room though." 

Connie nodded as Lion created a portal to teleport her to the beach shore in front of everyone, she was now the last defense between Steven and his family. She demounted Lion and gave him a kiss on his head before offering yellow a thumbs up.

Yellow nodded as she rubbed her hands together 

gathering up power and the emotion needed for her craft. She took lighting streaks of her essence towards the Gemless hybrid, causing her to scream roar as the power surge through her.

Connie felt her body grow rapidly as her skin and hair darkened to black adorned with lava orange markings.Her hair now flowed down to the knees. Out of her shoulder, ribs and side sprout six other fully functional arms, and hands. From her skull formed an indifferent brimstone mask of her face. She was Connie Maheswaran no more...Now she was Connsidian.

"BIIIIIIISSSSSCCCCUUUUIIITTT!" Her roar of passion and power shook all of Beach city and even put Stevzilla on guard. He growled at her feeling afraid and desperate she responded by looking more determined and loving than before.

All the gems, diamonds and Greg watched as the two titans stared each other down. No one made a move or a sound, the tranquil peace before the storm.

A seagull flew by.

*Caw!*

The two charged at each other, their step creating tremors as they did. The two slammed against each other hard in an attempt to tackle one another. The two struggled in the combat, Steven wildly moving trying to break out of Connsidian t handed grasp while Connie to ease him. 

"Steven,It's ok! It's ok Biscuit." Connsidian whispered as he continued to thrash around. Connsidian eyes and marking started to glow as she felt her own determined strength rise.

WIth a yell of her own, she grabbed Steven by his tusk holding in place before she made her bid.

Steven's eyes widened and filled with tears l as he felt hot yet soft lips upon his. He was stunned as Connsidian broke away. Only to smile at him and wipe his tears, 

"Coonniiee" He crooned as he cried upon her chest, holding her close and being held. 

"I'm here for you Bisky. Always and forever. No matter how you look or what you become. I'll be by your side." Her loving voice and tender stroke to his scales, made him purr. "I'll always be here to take care of you, be someone you can depend and lean on...Someone you can be open with… Someone you can be true with…" She lifted his head to make him look at her. " I'll take it al. I'll accept it all..help you through it all..Your good, bad and ugly. Cause it's still a part of you..And I love you. Every little bit of you."

"Connie!"

Before the titan of a hybrid could react, She found her lips captured by the kaiju own. She didn't complain, rather she kissed back and even deepened it, twisting her heated tongue against his slick, lizard like one in a very hot kiss. She chuckled as he snarled hungrily, giving her a lovestruck smile as he lifted up his woman and carried her away from shore. Still in a full make-out with the giant woman. 

Those at the beach could only watch as the two monsters descended into the sea, watching the pink one kisses get more exploratory making the blackish skin one moan in pleasure. Before they vanished completely though, Connsidian gave the crystal gems one last smile of reassurance and wave of farewell.

No one could've predicted this outcome.


	25. A moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments like this made it all worth it

She giggled as he sat her on the table, which was soon interrupted by Steven lips upon hers. She sighed feeling how chap and plump they were compared to her own. The sighs became hums as he deepened the kiss. Feeling his tounge teasingly brush against her teeth and gums in a sensual slow massage. Her nerves flared in response, her heart drummed as sparks ran through her. Her legs locked him in place and presed his belky to her pelvis. She fel his right hand holding her shoulder in a secure grip as his left slipped and squeezed the seat of her shorts.

"Ye~MMMM~MM!"

She was interrupted as he tongue made it pass her moan, and caressed her own. The feel of their breaths becoming one, their tongues twisting in a exploratory dance, their moans in a delicious duet.

It made her crave him and want to be craved by him. Her right hand found his locks and ran through them as she pulled him closer. Her left steady herself as she went on the offensive. Hearing him moan and feeling his right hand join his left on her ass evoked and turn the inner sparks into embers. She broke the kiss just to return to the min teasing nips.

Once..Twice...Thrice. .

The slightly surprised ,yet hungrily lovestruck look he gave her said it all. With a nod, she felt her being lifted by her Biscuit, his hands her massaging seat as he carried her to the stairs. She looked down at him. before a giving him a kiss, tender and loving.

"I love you."

He smiled tearfully before kissing her back.

Moments like this made everything else worth it.


	26. Forgotten second plCe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the art of Artsycooky13 on tumblr

She knew he loved her. All their past adventures, battles, dates, moments...Their whole life together is a catalogue of their love. She knew how much she met to him. How he more, than occasionally, put her needs and wants before his own. He's selfless, so much so she had to remind him that he could be a bit more selfish; more than once.

'_**Well, he certainly took my advice and ran with it.**_'

She shook her head at the bitter thought, before turning towards the love of her life, sleeping blissfully as he cuddled the bubble that held..._Them_.

The worms, his new loves, his babies. He was obsessed with them,completely enthralled by their actions. She gets their appeal; cute, emotional, highly intelligent little things, that she swore escaped from Jim Henson's workshop. Easy things to fall for and with someone as affectionate as Steven, it was mutual love at first sight for all three parties.

At first she thought it was weird and while she voiced it, she never deterred him from having a bond with them, they made her Biscuit happy. That was important to her. She never thought it would come back and bite her the way it has.

She never dreamed that they'd steal his attention from her, just by showing up. That he'd breakaway from her loving actions to give them his own affection. That he'd be unable to focus on her...That he'd ignore her...That he'd replace her, in favor of them.

He did though at least it feels like it. Even now as they lay in their bed so close together, he made his choice, them over her. They were mandatory, she was secondary.

She was second place...She was forgotten.


	27. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Witch/Demon AU one-shot

"Are you ready, my lady?"

Connie gulped but nodded. She breathed deeply into her chest, trying to relax her body. Not an easy task thanks to the feel of his chest against her back, his left hand over her right eye, and his right hand holding her own which held her glasses. 

He moved closer to her ear giving a husky snarl into it. She felt her toes curled in reflex and shivered slightly.He whispered gently into her ear. 

"Hear no evil...See no evil"

The result was instantaneous. His chilling phase was laced with mana and purposed as it entered her left lobe like a fog.

Her senses were enhanced ..No they were completely changed. The world was dyed in a light purple and in it she could see small trails of magic flowing to and from the room they were in. Within the trails she could hear and feel different intentions from each line of magic. The emotions they held. She was amazed, fully in awe.

'Is this how you alway see the world?"

"More or less,my lady. Now don't get distracted, find the source in this room and destroy it."

[[MORE]]

Connie found her heart beating at the living tone and was a bit surprised at her wanting to impress her demon familiar. Though all she did was smile gently before scanning the room carefully.

There was so much information. Streams of magic of different colors, intensity and emotions flowing back and forth, some slower, some faster. Some loving, some hateful. Some hot, some cold...It was chaotic yet orderly. Like life, emotion, and soul, the essence of magic itself.

She shook her head and focused on the take at hand. Her eyes looked all around but couldn't find the epicenter of the spell. All she saw was. a purple world. and beautiful waves of magic...

That went from and came to this room...

She slapped her head in realization. The streams were key. She looked at one particular and for some reason heart tingling purple stream and followed its trail. 

She trailed her hand along the path and she turned her head to the area rug on the floor. She gripped the cloth and revealed a purple diamond insignia, one of Steven spells... It didn't seem to do anything...No matter it was a training session anyway.

She was about to crouch down to dispel it, when Steven stopped her by touching her shoulder. She looked up curiously at his playful grin.

"Aren't you curious about what the spell does?"

Connie was about to deny his question, when she felt an urge towards honesty.

"A bit."

Steven smirked. "This spell urges people to tell and show their truth... if course it's not a real powerful one but you still need some resistance to keep from spilling."

Connie arched an eyebrow. "So. What, you're gonna ask me a question?"

'Yup, if you can successfully lie just once, the spell will break."

"Easy."

Steven nodded at her cocky tone. "I'm gonna ask one request, My lady...Do you want me to kiss you as a reward?"

Connie's eyes widened at the question, and she growled at the demon. With embarrassed rage she yelled.

"YES!"

The diamond was still in place.


	28. A gems Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot of a new AU I have been thinking about.

The 18-year old chest burned as he continued to run further into the temple. They were invaded by monsters, not gems..Monsters of earth...He didn't know what type but they were humanoid and they were able to match his mother; Onyx, and the gems. The face she gave him, when she was tossed into the sand on her back. The enemy blade meeting and struggling against her midnight octagon barrier. 

_ "Steven! Get the cobalt chest in the temple flame, now!" _

Never did he see such a look of reluctant defeat on his mother's face. The mighty Onyx. Leader of the Crescent gems. Nor did he ever see the gems look so shocked and fearful.

He was a hybrid bearing a gem imprint instead of a true gem, and only exhibited gem physicality. He knew he couldn't help against these...demons...Not against their magical prowess. Not without whatever was in that chest.

So he ran fast, following his mother's order. Deep down the stairs, through corridors, round corners after corners. Why did this place have so many corners?

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE HYBRID! LET SEE YOU POOF POOF POOF. LIKE THAT OF YOUR MOMMA."

His eyes widened as he heard one of the invaders' voices. He didn't have time to think about how the invaders got in or the status of his family, though. He could feel the energies of the flame close by, urging him to run towards it.

He soon found himself in large a circular ruin, with a blue flame both rising and falling within its center through two openings on the floor and ceiling, it's only light. Rune and glyph covered the area completely. Six sections lined up against walls, four on each side, in each was a stone body part. At the very back on a stone bench..

"The chest!" 

He ran towards it with a smile, the chest shined the same color as the flame, outlined with black and gold glyph. He stopped to stare at the box, His heart pounding into his chest as he did. It had no latch, no keyhole. He laid a single fingertip on it, 

_ “”Huuuuu-haaahahahaha!” _

Brown femenine kissable lips flashed within his mind; a seductive gasping laugh resounded within him causing him to back up in caution… Whatever was in there..Was not to be trifled with..and yet he can feel his cheeks heat up.

“COME ON YOU SKINNY COWARD! IT'S TIME TO POOF POOF POOF!"

He looked towards the entrance before turning back to the chest. He held the top of the chest and tried to force it open.

"Fuck!" It was a no go, probably magically sealed. How the hell was he supposed to open this box. He gripped the box and squeezed trying to shatter it...

Nope.

"WELL WELL WELL..LOOK AT THIS PLACE." 

Steven, froze at the horrendously gravel voice, before turning towards the entrance. 

a questionably hunan of snow white skin and lips, gray hair straggly hair, tall bone thin body, red eyes, inhumanly large hands and feet with yellowish rotten nails sharpened to claws and talons, and crooked, fanged, diseased teeth. 

Dressed in a tattered red and black body suit, with a long crooked tie. Bangles on their wrist and ankles, made of bone gold and skull.

“THIS IS SUCH A COOL PLACE. CLASSIC MYSTICAL RUINS. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SUCH A PLACE EXISTED IN THIS DAY IN AGE…

It scratched the top of it's head, making a sound like stone scratching a chalkboard, as it yawned revealing a large, green, viper like tongue. Its breath smelled of rotten flesh.

"WELL, GUESS YOU WOULD KNOW, BEING A GEM AND ALL. THOUGH, FROM WHAT I HEARD YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE STARS, RIGHT?"

Steven gulped as the creature took a step towards him, a look of aggression on its face.

"YOU'RE QUITE RUDE, LITTLE SHARD..I'M TRYING TO HOLD A CONVERSATION AND YOU'RE NOT ENGAGING! HAVE YOUR MOTHER TAUGHT YOU NO ETIQUETTE!" 

Steven watched in horror as the demon's stomach swelled, it's abdominal muscles pressed tightly against its skin. The monster reached and plunged one its entire hand inside its swollen midsection, before ripping out a thin malleable bone half as tall as Steven, dripping with cream colored blood. With a flick of the wrist the bone hardened, and glistened in the flames light it swung it against the rune wall, cutting through as if it was flesh. 

"....NOW THEN. LITTLE SHARD. SINCE YOU DON'T WISH TO TALK, HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE ME THE CHEST, YEAH? WE KANARAKAS, LIVE UP TO OUR VOCATION; AND AS SUCH I, ANTIQUARIAN MUST COLLECT THAT CHEST...AND YOUR HEAD"

Steven gripped the chest harder at the claim, glaring in defiance. He had no false hope of actually beating this 'Antiquarian'..but he wasn't gonna make it easy for them. Though he really had no idea what to do.. Watching as the monster crouched low before dashing forward ready to run Steven through. 

Instinct took over as Steven intercepted the stab with the chest. The energies of chest and bone created a small implosion, slamming the boy back to the eastern wall and his opponent to the opposite wall.

"Ow!" Steven winced as he stood feeling a bit of stone fall off his back. He didn't have time to survey the damage as Antiquarian was already striking down towards his skull, attempting to split him in half. 

"_Face_ _Up!" _Steven complied, intercepting the bone again with the face of the chest. A different result occurred this time, as Steven was unharmed and Antiquarian was electrocuted by a stream of supernatural lighting running through the bone blade to the demon. The monster pain of agony was silenced after a few seconds as its body crumpled over.

Steven stumbled back on to the floor, the smell of burned flesh getting to him. He sighed as he turned towards the chest in his hands. He breathed deeply as he turned towards his opponent, seeing that it hadn't made any movement but was clearly breathing.

"I don't know how I feel about that?" Steven groaned as he relaxed, looking up and zone out a bit. He took a shocking deep breath as the scent of jasmine, chai and bluebell hit his nose...and a gentle weight hit his left shoulder. He turned his head towards the weight and for a split second, saw an azure blue silhouette of a girl his age leaning upon his shoulder. 

"Who are…?"

She was about to turn towards him when they heard the growl of Antiquarian as he stirred and sat up in pain.

Steven gulped as he reached for her hand only to meet ground. He turned to her to realize she was gone. 

"What the fu.."

Antiquarian roared as, turning towards Steven, hate in its eyes. Steven stood his ground chest in his hands, his determination meeting Antiquarian's hate and wounded pride as the monster stalked forward swinging a clawed hand at the young man's skull. 

Steven stepped under the attack and moved in close. He slammed the chest, hard into the stomach of Antiquarian.

Antiquarian loomed over Steven, as he bent forward in pain.

"JUST A BOX."

Steven's eyes grew in fear before he was snatched and skipped along the floor by Antiquarian into the southwestern wall, hitting his chest and landing on his side withering in pain. He struggled to breathe let alone move, as he clenched the chest closer. Struggled but did so. 

He felt the box glow one last time as speckles of magical energy flowed towards him healing his damage, leaving the chest dull in color. He still couldn't open it though.

"Oh come on!" That was the only lamentation Steven was allowed as Antiquarian was already mid punch.He was able to narrowly dodge the hook, watching it crack the stone wall where his head was. 

"Ok..Now what!"Steven thought about running for the exit, only to realize he would literally go over, under or through the monster. All seemed impossible. It was hopeless.

"GIVE ME THE BOX!" Antiquarian roared as he took another swing at Steven, this time at the boy's ribs. Steven leapt back, but the blow glancingly connected. It was enough to get the point of cross as he felt a bruise forming. He winced but held his ground as he lifted the box up over his head, a threatening look in his eye. He was poised to slam the boxed towards the floor.

"You want the box!" 

He watched as Antiquarian froze in it's movements, eyes trained on the box.

" _ The flame. Burn me, emblaze me, RELEASE ME!" _

His eyes widened as he heard the voice of the chest again. He turned his eyes towards the flame and breath deep. 

"Go get it!"

"NO!!!"

Time seemingly slowed as Steven tossed the chest into the flame.They watched as the flames encased the chest in an orb that crushed and burned the box. It wasn't long until the chest broke and burned away, the flames kept moving as it was.

Steven didn't get a moment to feel defeated before he was slammed to the stone floor unconscious.

"BASTARD!" Antiquarian snapped at the hybrid, its hands ready to shatter Steven windpipe for costing it its treasure. 

Just as Antiquarian hands enclosed around Steven's neck and lifted him from the ground, a sound coming from the flame stole their attention, it was that of a giggling girl.

Antiquarian snarled as it didn't see anyone, but heard the giggling resound all over the ruin.

" _ Well, what do we have here, a Kanaraka? I thought you single minded fools were all destroyed. What do you call yourself, what's your purpose?" _

_ " _ "I AM ANTIQUARIAN! SHOW YOURSELF!, I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO WAS DEFENDING THE BOY... COME SO I CAN COLLECT YOUR HEAD AS WELL."

" _ If you know that..You must know that I'm already here." _

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

**"** ** _OR WHAT_ ** _ !?" _

The force that came from the yell, knocked the Kanaraka away from Steven and onto the wall, pinning it there. Unable to move, the monster could only watch as the flames began to swirl and twist around themselves, as a microscopic, dim azure wisp like orb enlarged itself in the center of the flammes, second by second. 

Steven groaned feeling the heat of the area, fluttering his eyes he looked towards the flame and fell in awe at what he was witnessing.

As it grew, the orb seemed to take basic human shape, floating within the flame. First, of an infant, a toddler then a child. After that the shape became identifiably feminine as it ‘aged’ to that of an older teen. A swell of breast, the curves of hips, the softness of the shape, the lack of anything phallic.

Soon, the stone body parts began to hover from their pedestals and fly towards the flame attaching themselves to ‘her'. First her arms and legs, followed by her torso, and finally the head. The pieces melted and melded together in a nice skin of magma in the form of 'her' as the flames continued toward dance around 'her',caressing her in a gentle embrace. 

It was at this moment that the flames no longer swirled around ‘her’ but flew within her; illuminating her form, energizing it and giving her body heat...Giving her life as 'She’ began to move within the flame. 

"huuuhaaaa." Her chest began to rise gently as 'she' took her first breath. Her fingers began to twitch, her toe curled, her lips quivered and finally her eyes slowly opened.

She moved her head up looking straight, ignoring the flames that found their place within her as they restitched her existence to the living. 

Steven's heart skipped multiple beats as he gazed into her very human eyes. Powerful...Alluring...Charismatic.. The most illuminating pearls of black he ever saw, locked with his own brown eyes.

He watched her descend to the ground as if led by the very flames entering her, appearing as a goddess of molten earth and azure light. ‘She’ landed in a kneel, still as the stone she was encased, the flames finally dying out as she began to stand. 

Her movements were slow and steady, as if she was afraid she would break otherwise, She turned fullt toward Steven and slowly stepped forward, leaving melted footprints on the stone floor. She watches as his eyes widen towards her….

“Watch out!!” 

She felt the fist connect with her skull, the air as she sailed across the room, and the destruction of her body as it broke through and was buried by the western stone wall.

Steven's bottom lip quivered in shock before he felt the sparks of rage flicker within him. Ignoring the pain of his body, he stood glaring at the Kanaraka, who stared readily at the crumbled wall.

“Bas-”

“Bastard, don’t you Kanaraka have any basic manners.”

Steven froze at the sound of ‘her’ voice, before turning towards the whole in the wall.

“Holy..”Steven was left breathless as she stepped out into the dim lighted ruin, completely bare, and without shame.

A slim, curvy and tone build,with long legs. Skin of dark mahogany, small yet full lips, prominent nose, thick umber eyebrows with mid-back length hair of the same color, and those black eyes. On her wrist were azure color markings, in a language he couldn’t make out. 

If Steven hadn't seen her release, he would have thought of her as a slightly taller nineteen year-old human girl, with an exotic air about her. Watching her as she cracked her neck and stretched her back, sides and legs, with a fire engine face.

“YOU..NO NO YOU D-.” Antiquarian growled objectionably, it’s eyes narrow as it clenched it’s fist tightly, drawing a bit of its own blood due to the pressure.

“Djinn..I’m a Djinn, Kanaraka.” She retorted in the same fashion, before chuckling. “You said your name was Antiquarian, right?” She shook her head mockingly “That’s too good of a name for something like you. How about ‘Collector, or ‘Scavenger’ those seem more your taste.”

The Kanaraka charged with a screech ready to run the girl through, It shot it’s long clawed hand forward a direct course for the girl windpipe,

“GRRROOAAAAGHH!”

The loud crack of bones breaking resounded in the ruin, as the girl’s fist met with the palm of Antiquarian, breaking it’s thin hand; tearing the bone through its pale flesh.

“What was that you said about taking our head?” The mocking question was followed by the slamming of her left knee into the chin of the demon, making it stumble and fall to its back; it’s jaw loosened by the blow. She looked down at the monster before turning her gaze to Steven, her eyes softening at his red face, despite him not looking towards her , 

“I’ll be right with you,  _ keematee _ ” Cheerfulness in her voice as she gave him a small smirk, it quickly changed to annoyance when she skipped over a sweeping kick from the demon, She watched the demon somersaulted back to its feet, near Steven.

Antiquarian glanced at the hybrid for a quick second,contemplating taking him hostage, only to be forced to duck and move away as the Djinn girl attempted to strike with her fist; landing in front of Steven and giving the Kanaraka a cool deadly glare. 

“MAHESWARAN! DEVIL OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!” Antiquarian snarled, anger and dread vibrating in its throat. Picking up its bone sword ready to defend itself 

"Huh? Oh My! How informed you are." Her smile and voice was gentle and almost admiring...It never reached her eyes, they remained unchanged.She placed the tips of her index and middle finger on her chin as she walked forward, causing the monster to step back.

"But..I think you’re missing some vital information. Let’s start with the “Fire and Brimstone-” 

“GET BACK!” 

“I understand how one such as yourself could come up with such a conclusion..Seeing how i was brought back..But I must correct you, I am not an elemental of earth or fire. I am not an elemental at all, though I have dabbled in using those two..”

“STAY AWAY!” Antiquarian swung the blade towards the girl's torso, ready to slice her in half, Both human and Kanaraka was stunned as she halted the weapons path right before it landed with a palm size vortex from her left hand. The bone weapon shook against the wind. .

“But truly, I admire that of wind.” She enclosed her hand around the blade. “And lightning.” 

Antiquarian was quick to release the weapon, seeing the streaks of blue magic based electricity run up the blade like a crackling livewire. It watched with unease as the girl twisted the all too large blade around like a baton before resting it on her shoulder, before returning to her stroll towards it

“Second, the ‘Devil” comment. I take offense to such a thing. I’m a Djinn. I bear no imp tail, or horns. I serve no, nor have I ever served, a fallen angel in hell...Though.” She glanced at Steven from the corner of her eye. “I can be devilishly delightful, depending on the mood.” She teased the boy.

The Kanaraka crouched low, its talon scratching the stone floor, Its mouth tight in rage, baring its teeth. Ready to strike her down at any given moment.. Until, she turned her sight back toward the kanaraka and showed it her eyes...Those eyes warped in wickedness … and felt the strangulation of reality...She would be Antiquarian final visage. 

”Three, and this is very important.”Her voice held an aura of pure sugar, as her smile began to hild the same wickedness as her eyes. She was just a half foot away, looking up at the lengthy monster who looked like he wanted to beg for forgiveness.”Who gave you instruction, allowance to speak of my blood? Do you understand the affornt of your actions?” 

She didn’t give the monster a chance to respond before,heating the bone sword up until it glowed azure and using it to stab it's right shoulder, watching the arm drop off and simultaneously cauterize the wound.

Antiquarian screamed in pain as it dropped to its knees, it reached for the dropped limb. 

"Well?" She asked as she sliced the fallen limb a couple of times, scorching it before Antiquarian could reach it. 

The light of the blue flames gave the Djinn visage, a horrifying light. The Kanaraka could only look at those eyes..Those deep black, half-lid eyes illuminate in hellish blue looking down on it. Too afraid to speak.

"Not going to answer, such bad etiquette." She grabbed Antiquarian by its jaw and squeezed. 'Ok answer this..Those gems, do you have them?" 

The Kanaraka shook its head the best it could. 

"You were bragging about my mother being poof..Dissipated." Steven chimed in, his back towards the scene. 

"That's true...So were you lying?"

The Kanaraka sneered in response.

"Oh ho! You did lie. I figured they might still be fighting correct."

As if to answer her answer, a tremor from outside was heard. 

"Sounds like they're about to end their bout. So how about it, Kanaraka? Why come here, huh?"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE COME IF I KNEW YOU WERE HOUSED, MONSTER!"

"But you did know and you did come."

"ALL I KNEW OF WAS THE BOX AND THE HYBRID.."

"You threatened to take my head."

"I WAS UNAWARE OF WHAT THE BOX HELD.." The pleading sorrow in Antiquarian's voice, fell on deaf ears.

"You threatened to take his head."

She received a growl in response. 

'She' sighed dully, tapping the blade on her shoulder as she spoke in its ear. "Antiquarian..That's your name and vocation. To collect ancient treasures...Treasure as he maybe, he's only on the cusp of adulthood. Seventeen-"

"Eighteen." 

"Eighteen years, so far. Not what you would call an antique...You went against your vocation...What's the punishment for that again?"

"DEATH."

She nodded as she released its jaw. "You wanna tell me who sent you?"

The Antiquarian said nothing waiting for the blow. 

"I commend your loyalty." 

It was a simple strike of her hand that ended the demons' existence. It didn't scream, howl or roar. It just let it be. It didn't groan when she grabbed it's heart, didn't wince when her nails punctured it, didn't give any type of negative emotion when it felt itself being added to her existence. All it felt was a gentle, welcoming, warmth of blue. 

" _ BETTER DEATH THAN MOST, I SUPPOSE." _

'She' left no burn, no ash, no smoke. There was no trace of Antiquarian, except for it's bone blade, which she made vanish in a streak of azure. 

"It's done, you can turn around now. There's no body."

Steven clenched his fist at the statement, she said it so indifferently. "Right"

He turned his head and quickly turned back around.. He forgot she was still nude.

She saw the red on his ears and smirked an impish smirk before gliding silently towards him. She leaned forward so her head was on his shoulders before giving him a warm held peck on his cheek.

"Gah! What!" Steven yelped before turning towards the girl, getting an eye full. He quickly turned away before taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Wear this."

"Hmm?" 'She' blinked as she looked at the jacket, holding her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because, you're nude!"

"And. I think I have a very attractive body."

"That's not the point!"

"I feel nice too, wanna see."

Before he could answer, she pulled him into a hug, placing his head just above her left breast and squeezing him, almost adoringly.

"'What. What are you doing!?"

** _Thump-thump...Thump-thump_ **

His eyes widened at the sound. A heartbeat, a very strong human heartbeat. From there his body started to acknowledge other aspects. Such as the human warmth of her body, the supple softness and comforting firmness of her flesh. He held her back around the small of her back..just in curiosity. 

She smiled as she tussled the slightly smaller man's hair. "Feels nice, right? Just like a human."

He hummed in content unaware of his hands.

She shivered as she felt herself palmed. "Hey hey. You're a little low!"

"Wait, no! I didn't mean to!" 

'She' laughed as the apple red hybrid tried to struggle out of her grasp. "You're so precious! Such a gentleman, my  _ bonded _ is."

"Bonded?!"

"Well..not yet, I suppose."

Steven was going to retort, when she caressed his face and placed her lips upon his. Steven was stunned at first, his muns telling him to try to break it..but his subconscious..His instinct and heart drove him to do the opposite and so he did…And returned the kiss.

In doing so he felt a heat rise in him, a power and knowledge he didn't have flowing within him, a connection he didn't want to lose.

She broke it gently before stepping back, waiting patiently. Her legs crossed as she bent forward looking up at him.

Steven blushed before taking in her image, feeling his stomach and heart heat up, and not because she was still in the buff. Though he'd doubt he would ever get used to it. The giggling lips, the shillolute, the voice… All had a face, form and figure. More so than that..

"Connie, get dressed."

It had a name and identity. 

"You see the modern derivative." Connie chuckled before giving him an adorable smile. "Well, if my bonded requests it."

Connie stood straight before looking around the room glyphs with a smirk. With a wave of her hand, the glyphs peeled off the walls like sickles before hovering around her in an illuminating cocoon. A few moments was all that passed, before the cocoon dispersed, revealing Connie.

A blue short jacket with dark green trim, Light blue low-rise short pants, brown cross lace sandals. golden anklets, green elbow length, mid finger gloves, black choker with charms of the sun and moon, one glyph earring in her left ear and a royal azure, cross front bodysuit. Her hair was still out but it now had a star clip in the middle of it. All the 'cloths' were printed with glyphs, though it was nearly impossible to tell.

She watched his stunned look and felt her cheeks burned a blueish brown, feeling a bit shy at his sight. "I..I try to match the knowledge of cultural modernity I received from our bonding, with my own preference… Am I acceptable?"

Steven shook his head before walking up to the djinn, rubbing the top of her head. " More than acceptable...You're extraordinary."

"Hehehe...Thank you,  _ Keematee _ ." She gave him an appreciative smile. Before she clapped her hands in slight excitement. "Oh..can you lift up your shirt for me?"

"What?!"

"I wanna see your imprint. Please?"

Steven arched an eyebrow before lifting up his shirt, revealing his birthmark.

Connie beamed at the mark.

"All right."

His mark as a hybrid; A tattoo shaped like a gem in deepest onyx ink with twelve facets with his naval acting as its face. Usually it was a simple design with an unusual hardness in that particular area...not anymore.

While everything was the same, there was a new addition. upon each facet and on the face was an azure glyphs. The same one on Connie's wrist. Evidence of their success in bonding.

"Interesting place for the bonding mark but.. I can't dictate where they go."

Steven's eyes widened in surprise at her comment. "What?! Hold on, what's gonna happen to me?"

Connie chuckled bashfully as she scratched the back of her head. " Nothing bad.. I think?"

"Huh?!"

"I mean..I've never bonded or... At least, I can't remember last time I've bonded..."

Steven groaned. "What the hell,Connie?!"

Connie scoffed in anger. "Hey hey, don't get mad at me for not knowing."

"You're a Djinn! This is a practice for you. Your people do this! How don't you know this?"

"Excuse me, I've been dead for awhile. Sorry if some information got lost during the whole  **returning to life ** thing!"

Steven rubbed his temples feeling his anger flare. While Connie turned her back on the hybrid, arms folded..

' Stars, I should've just ignored it when you called out to me .' They both thought silently.

"You called out to me!" They both yelled at each other. They both stopped, as realization hit.

'Holy, crap'

'Oh my'

'We can hear each other thoughts!',

The two remained silent as they waited for the other to speak or think…

'So..I called out to you..You say?' Connie thought as she played with her hair, glancing at Steven, who looked quizzically.

"You ok Connie? you look a bit blush in the face?"

Connie flushed as she growled. "I'm ok just answer the question!"

"What Question!? You didn't ask anything!"

Connie sighed as she placed her head in her hand.."This. We might have rushed into this."

"I would agree.."

The two looked towards the entrance and saw a large full figure woman walk in. Hair was long spiked curls down to her ankles, a gray halter top body dress. Her skin was a dark tan, her eyes were a deep black, as were her lips She was Onyx leader of the Crescent gems, Steven's mother..Black diamond..and one of the perpetrators of Connie's murder.

"Steven..Kahanni."

She gave the two a prideful yet knowingly sad smile. Especially when Steven instinctively grabbed Connie close by the waist and held her hand, while Connie took a protective step forward.

" It's Connie, now."

Onyx smiled a bit more at how in sync they were. "Of course."

"Why did you kill me?"

Onyx scratched her head "You're as blunt as ever…"

"I wanna know too, Black."

Onyx eyes widen at that. Before she settled into a snarky smirk.."Well..guess there's a lot that needs to be discussed. Come on up to the house when you're ready." With that, she turned on her heels and left the two teens on their own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Meeting (arms dealer Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel the anxiety in your throat as you stand in front of the door. The light of the evening sunset, making it look more mystical than any office door should be. You take a nerve easing breath before grabbing the copper knob, giving it a twist

You feel the anxiety in your throat as you stand in front of the door. The light of the evening sunset, making it look more mystical than any office door should be. You take a nerve easing breath before grabbing the copper knob, giving it a twist, pulling your right arm and opening the door to a medium size office.

You're greeted to four near bare burgundy walls. The only decoration being a couple of diploma on the eastern wall and on the west, a sword...A very cartoonish, very sharp sword. Not many real swords have a star as their guard. On the far back wall was a bookshelf filled with books, but it also held disks (can't really tell what the disk were), and a small amount of photos.

In front of that there is a mahogany desk with a swivel chair. On the desk there's a green rectangular table mat the size of two book covers, a small lamp, unopened folders ... And at the corner of the mat, closest to the chair; a picture in a biscuit brown and strawberry red frame stood out. 

You walk up to the desk and reach out to grab the picture before taking a seat in front of the desk in the cushion seated chair. The picture, it's of the boss with her beau. 

A large man of very slight tan skin, with black curly locks and a slight chubby face, smiling bright. Can't tell what they were wearing as it was a selfie, but it was taken in the evening..and by the love laced smile she was giving the man, she was very happy then, enough to pay no attention to the camera in his hand, all eyes on him.

Hard to believe such a couple was involved in such a lifestyle. Hard to believe such a woman leads a 'family'...Hard to be so familiar with, talk and laugh with the face of someone you will never meet..of a dead man.

"You are as curious as Nora and Dai said."

A strong, velvety voice speaks from behind causing you to place the picture back down in a hurry, careful not to mess up the neat desk as you stand up in attention. You turn to the source and feel both your cheeks heat up as something else..Something cooler, creeps gently around your heart.

Skin of chestnut with hair a wood, cut to a flowing shoulder length. A roundish face adorned with a prominent nose, a small mouth and thick eyebrows, her eyes were hidden behind a pair of cobalt goggle lensed shades. Dressed in a white three-piece suit with black silk button up and a deep violet tie in a windsor knot, a pair of black bit loafers and brown calf length socks. 

She is adorable and could easily be mistaken for a young boy with how her clothes fit over her frame, instead of a woman seven years your senior. That is, if you ignored the fullness and gentle bounce of her modest breast, the slight sway of her hips when she walked, and the silken tone of voice. A sidf

The smell of chai and vanilla reverberates within your nose as she walks by and takes her seat behind her desk. Removing her glasses and revealing a very pretty pair of blak pearls for eyes, before giving you a sweet smirk.

_ ‘I retract my young boy statement. How in the hell is this charming thing an arms dealer?’ _ She was a hard contrast to what a gunrunner was...Though Dia and Nora wasn’t exactly the standard either.  _ _

“Please sit down, no need to be nervous.” Her voice is a twinkling bell to the ear, very relaxing and trusting. Still, there’s something peremptory about her request, forcing you to sit almost instinctively. 

“So..what’s your name?”

“R-Reader.”  _ ‘The hell...Why am I so nervous?’ _

“Interesting, is it a nickname? An alias of some type?”

“I..I suppose. It’s what I’ve always been called.” ‘ _ That tone..it’s so sweet and kind...So why?’ _

“No parents? Or family?”

“Not- not that I know of.”  _ ‘Why?!’  _

“Oh wow, kind of explain why you're so gritty. No home training.”

You can feel your cheeks glow at her giggle, it’s melodic, motherly even. Something to protect. Despite that, the chill you felt hasn't disappeared...Haven’t diminished for a moment.

Warm and cool.

Nora and Dia described the boss...This person as such..

A perfect clarification.

“You’re on guard.”

Wide eyes greet her at her easy statement. She’s reading you. “I..” 

“Not exactly what you thought, huh? A sweet little girl like me being in the Arms trafficking game. It’s ok. You can be honest.”

"Don't know." What's there to be said, that will stop this strangulation in the air, this icy cool and gentle heat. A pleasurable suffocation.

She hummed gently. "Then..how about you tell what you do know?"

An arched eyebrow was the response, reflex.

"Why'd you help my people a month ago?"

You feel your mouth open in realization, before settling in a small smirk, recalling the night you met those two, Nora and Dai. It was a simple night, hardly any stars out but there was a half moon.

You remember the crunching of the gravel beneath your feet as you walked that coastal city road, looking for something to eat...something to steal, so you could eat. You remember searching your hip and ass pockets to see if you had anything that could frighten a tourist. You remember looking up at hearing Nora yell to 'clothesline them'.

You still don't know why you did it, lift your arm up and throw it to some 'rat bastard' neck, as Nora elegantly called the thief. Why held the por guy down until Dai and Nora came up and took him away, maybe to rough him up...Maybe worse. You didn’t think much about the guy when Dai offered you dinner at a high class restaurant, nor when Nora came back with a new shirt, saying her other one got.. Messy. Wasn’t your business at the moment...You still don’t think about them.

You remember drinking liquor you never tasted, food you never ate and actually enjoying a bit of a life you never thought you could have. You remember having a comradire with a pair of twins missing their triplet, toasting in his name as they kicked back his favorite drink and ate his favorite food. Dai tearing up as Nora patted his back wiping her own tears; two years, you remember they telling you. It was the second year anniversary of his… Their brother, Steven's passing.. 

The talks of his bright eyed daughter, their niece; who's as precocious, as she's gentle. Smart and cunning as her mother, charming and empathetic as her father, with a smile that encapsulated both her parents, perfectly. They half joked that she would take over the world at the age of 21, with all that going for her. 

The talk of his wife, their sister-in-law and their boss; The woman across from you. How their tone always seems to waver from reverence to outright fear, but always full of love..Was it familial or unrequited romance. Seems to waver depending on the story...Though, it seemed when their brother died he took her wanting for that type of companionship as well.

There was some scuffle in there too with some local gang boss, whining about how the boss is a snobbish bitch because she wouldn’t trade their drugs for her weapons and her late husband probably killed himself to escape her. You don’t remember much of what they said after that.

You do recall getting a scolding metal tea kettle and beating the asshole skull with it, repeatedly. Everything after was a flash of white and red fury. Don’t even remember when they got you into the swanky hotel room you woke up at, better than the hobble you called home. 

“From there they just started to take me with them on runs, kept me fed and such. Put some money in my pocket, guess they thought something positive about me.” You shrugged as you finish your story looking up at the boss.

She’s leaned back into her chair, Her left ankle on her right knee, tips of her fingers pressed against each other, slighted downward held at stomach length, the blinds from the window casting both shadow and light on her smirking lips and devilish black eyes respectively. 

_ ‘I see why they all fell for her.’  _ She's chillingly beautiful. Dangerously gorgeous. Sinisterly enchanting. Could make men and women fall at her, on appearance alone. 

“Ah! So you're the reason Paco looked like he was beat by a branding lorn when he came to apologize." that voice and chuckle was more sensual than sweet, it made you clench up, as you felt that chill around your heart tighten, a strong grip..Hers and it’s unsure if it's anxiousness or excitement you feel "I love a good story, thank you Reader”.

“Yes, boss!..I mean, Mrs.Universe…” It was impossible to stop the words...This woman...She's more than what they described. 

"Oh! You've already decided to join me.. " 

You feel your palms sweat, your mouth dry and your heart squeezed at her statement. The smile those eyes and those lips make. Those lips dressed in a tone lighter than her skin, allowing just the smallest amount of teeth show. Kissable yes, but more fatal than anything. The lips of one who could devour the world. Along are those eyes that pierce yours and steal the majority of your will, leaving you with just the barest sliver of it and just to coax you with their entrancing beauty to give it to her. 

_ "She's an arms dealer. Her life is filled with bullets and bodies. She weaponized everything from military to mafia. To join her is death."  _ That's what your mind and heart are saying. 

To deliver it in her name, for her cause, at her call, without fail and get paid for it. That's your mental statement. 

Your emotional side, your heart; it's statement is clear...You will die for her, happily. To join her is to sacrifice your life for hers. Put it all on the line for this woman who you just met. 

It's crazy. Your instincts are saying she's dangerous, she's deadly, she monstrous..She's…

"Anyone, whose willing to defend my Biscuit's honor, that of our love…" 

It was quick but you saw it, the moment she turned her eyes to the photo on her desk. A flash of the boundless depths that is her love for this man long passed. A sliver of her human vulnerability.

"And that of our little family we've gathered. Well, I can't say I wouldn't want to have a person like that on my team." And with a moment those sensual killer eyes are back at full force the vulnerability from before returned to the shadows, and with it..

"But that decision is yours." 

Any will to deny her…

You reach out and kiss her knuckles in reverence, their soft yet calloused, and can possibly summon more power than yours. One that can seize the world. You turn to her and see her expression and in an instant you feel it. Looking at her satisfied smirk, the glow in her black eyes, brought on by the sun. You can feel it.

The cool vice grip on your heart, the warm welcoming strangulation around your neck. 

You can only follow as she takes the same hand and lifts your chin before moving her face closer to you. A half inch apart and you are enveloped by her. This immeasurable being of charisma, strength and presence. Her smell, her eyes, her skin, her hair, her frame, her persona, her being. 

She gives the first true smile, bright as the sun and full of her darkest designs. You can see her..The real her; Connie Maheswaran-Universe. Neither a devil or an angel, nor warm and cool.. She was so much more. She is thrill, battle, adventure and adrenaline. She's love, life, death, creation and destruction. She's chaos and order.. And you..

" _ Glad to have you...You're mine now, Reader" _

Her truth thrills you to the core.


	30. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buzzing of her phone woke her from the light slumber. Feeling the morning dawn on her skin through her balcony window cause her to sit up on her knees, not even a tenth awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based of the art of @suf-ffering on tumblr

The buzzing of her phone woke her from the light slumber. Feeling the morning dawn on her skin through her balcony window cause her to sit up on her knees, not even a tenth awake. She turned to the cookie cat clock that read 6:25, the phone buzzed again. She reached for damn annoying device, looking down at the screen, unlocking it. She had two text messages from Steven.

Bisky: I always thought you would look good

Bisky: in my old shirt and those cute blue bed shorts and with that bit of bra peeking through...Adora-sexy.

Connie arched an eyebrow still not fully awake..

Berry: How'd you figure I'm wearing that..I could be in my underwear or sleeping nude..it is summer.

Bisky:😏 Now that would be a slightly better Homecoming gift.

Berry: What?

She heard a knock on the window and with sleepy eyes she turned toward it, before dropping her phone from her hands.

There he was standing right outside her window, on her apartment balcony. She watched as he crept in and walked up to her bed, sitting near her. He chuckled at her shocked and sleepy expression.

"You're..really here right?..Not a dream." The desperation leaked out in her voice.

"Been dreaming about me Berry?"

Connie scoffed playfully, matching his tone.

She watched as he reached out gently and his warm hand stroke her hair, making her hum in delight, tangible delight. It lasted a few moments, but it was more than enough to wake her up fully... To make her heart swell and eyes water, just enough for a tear to roll down her let cheek which he kissed away.

She held him tightly with her arms around his waist, hands gripping the back of his shirt and face on his chest hidden from his sight, So he couldn’t see her tearing up.

He felt it though. He heard it as well, though the trembling, and slight crying he heard her clear as day. He couldn’t help but hold her back, while kissing her crown repeatedly. 

She turned her head towards him before giving a tearfully sweet kiss, that ended with a slight clipping sound . 

The two shared a giggle before pressing their heads together.

“Welcome home,Bisky.”

“I’m home, Berry.”


	31. two gaming shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut: Steven and Connie meet up Ronaldo casually 
> 
> Lottery: Connie has news!

Donut

"He~ee~ey Donut!" Ronaldo grimaced at the call. the sing song call of one Connie Maheswaran. He turned around and there she was, smiling oh so 'sweetly'. A smile sweet as nails and blood and guts. Beside her was Steven, trying to hold in his laughter, because of course he would do that instead of stop his girlfriend.

"What'd you want Connie?"

"Eh-hem.." So she arched an eyebrow, waiting for the proper greeting..

"Really..You're really gonna make me say it..." He turned to the smirking boy beside her. "Steven, come on."

"I witnessed a massacre last night."

Ronald sighed before kissing his teeth and bowing low. 

"An honor to be in your presence, Connie Kahn, Emperor Steven"

"You're damn right it is, Donut..You can raise your head."

Ronaldo bit his lips to keep from growling at Connie's regal tone. 

"I have a gift for you, Ronaldo. For going along with this, Steven."

"Right, my Kahn." 

"My Emperor "

"My stomach." Ronaldo sneered at the two flirty heroes. "Can we get on with it"

The jam-buds chuckled at one another before handing Ronaldo a bag from Lars Bakery. He opened and saw..

"A powdered donut?"

"One completely dedicated to you. it's actually called the Ronaldo..try it..see how you like it."

Ronaldo looked skeptical at the young woman's smile but figured it wouldn't hurt. He took a bite before coughing harshly..

"Ugh! It's so Salty! Why would you give me a salty donu..."

He looked at the two who wore matching smug smiles. 

"Oh! YOU SON OF A.."

"We actually commissioned 20 'Ronaldo's'.. To commiserate last night. When you were left at 0. At donut...in a first to 20 in Mortal kombat."

Ronaldo shook his head "That's cold...You are cold, Maheswaran."

"Which is why my Sub and Frost don't lose."

* * *

Lottery 

Steven!!" Connie howled as she ran up the steps to the beach house. 

"Steven! Where are you, I gotta tell you something! Steven!"

"I'm here!" The voice of Steven Steven universe blare from his room. 

Connie laughed in excitement as she ran up the stairs kicking her shoe off before she did. 

Steven watched as she leapt onto the bed, bouncing them both a bit. 

"You seem excited" He leaned in giving her a kiss.

"Mmmm!" She allowed herself to melt a bit, almost forgetting her news..Almost. She broke the kiss with a gentle 'Chu', hitting his chest as she got up.

"You're gonna make me forget what I came to tell you."

" I figured you were excited for me." 

She booped his snoot " Love the confidence Bisky, but I have news!"

"And what news is that. Are The red coats coming? Winter is coming, A new season of CBF is coming?"

"None of these...I. Was selected!" 

She said it with purpose and pride.

"Oh! You got into Jayhook. Nice berry knew you could."

"No..I mean, yeah I did..And thank you...But I was talking about something else. "

She smiled as she showed him her email. Watching as he read going wide eyed. 

"No way."

"Uh-huh.. Yes sir. Guess who gets to play Guilty Gear Strive beta! This Berry!"

Steven looked at her then back at the phone ,before pulling his own up and opening the PlayStation app.

"What are you doing?" 

Her voice was cold and it froze him still..

"Steven" She called gently

don't budge

"Ssteeven" She sang flirtatiously

don't break

"STEVEN!" She ordered 

"You need to study! Not play Strive! I'm helping you get into college!"

"I got a full scholarship, NOW GIVE ME MY PHONE, UNIVERSE!" 

Steven didn't have time to retort As Connie tacked him to the bed trying to wrestle the phone from his grip. Steven, for his still tried to put in the code, failing at every turn as Connie finger brushed over both home buttons constantly. 

The wrestling soon turned to tickling, to touching to kissing and soon the code was forgotten..

By steven..

Connie, in one moment during their kissing, took a moment to type in her code on her phone and started the download..All without losing the passion and emotion of kissing her Bisky.

Multi-tasking, a gamers pride.


	32. 'DERE' A fighting flirty Quick shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie discuss being weebs talking Bout different types of 'Dere'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fighting flirty One-shot: Dere  
was supposed to be for jambud week but didn't make it so. Now it's a one-shot. set before CS (Character Select).

"Ok..Venom."

"Marvel Venom..or Guilty Gear Venom?"

Steven looked at Connie quizzically, arching an eyebrow. He pursed his lips self-deliberation.

"Guilty."

"Yandere...Completely. He tried to kill Milia over Zato's dead body."

"Pssh! That's not how it went and you know it."

Connie wagged her finger while clicking her tongue. "Subtext Mister. Subtext...You don't believe it was just because Milia killed him now…"

"Venom didn’t try to kill Milia for Zato when he was alive. Doesn't sound yandere-ish to me, just complete and utter loyalty to Zato”

“Uh-huh, live in your denial Bisky...We all know the truth. All you need to do is play his story mode and read the ‘Night of Knives’ LN.”

It was another peaceful day in era-3. Within Steven’s home, Connie(Heart Berry) and Steven(Mister) were laying face up on his bed, enjoying the lazy sunday afternoon. Hands intertwined as they played a little game, where they named a character from any type of media and decided what type of 'Derek's they were. It was stupid, senseless, humorfilled fun and they enjoyed it so much.

Steven shrugged with a smug smirk. “I don’t agree but, since i’m such a nice guy, I’ll let you have that.”

“In other words you have no retort..” Connie shrugged with a smug chuckle. “But I'll take the W.” She pursed her lips in thought as she tried to come up with a character. “Wizemen.”

“From underneath the overpass?”

“Yuppers.”

Steven kissed his teeth before smirking. “Total tsun, you know this..We agreed on this when we reread the series. Especially with prophet Kyle...He was always one line away from the classic ‘baka’ line.”

Connie wavered her hand as she sucked in a breath. “I concur, but he did threaten lady Aqulia with live embalming more than once. That's more of the yandere side of the die.”

“But Aqulia was a damn psycho to begin with..She’s the yandere. He was just protective.”

“Oh yeah, no doubt. She actually made good on some of her threats.”

“Yeah, she’s completely nutso.”

Connie looked at Steven, his tone of voice was not mocking but almost appreciative. She raised an eyebrow.and hummed suspiciously, catching Steven attention. He arched his left eyebrow, seeing that impish glint in her black eyes.

“What’s up Heart Berry? You look like you’re scheming something.”

“I’m curious Mister,” She let out a playfully accusatory chuckle while poking his cheek. ”Name your top three fictional crushes.”

Steven's eyes widen at the sudden command. “What? Why?”

Connie kissed her teeth and rolled her eyes as she layed on her side. Her hand now teasing his chin whiskers. “Just trying to find something out. Now come on, out with it. What fictional person did you have the hots for?”

Steven narrowed his eyes before pointing at her. “ No judgement?”

“No, painful judgements..I still withhold my right to give opinions.”

Steven rubbed his chin before giving Conie forehead a kiss, making her smile just a bit. “Deal.”

Connie bounced her shoulder up and down waiting anxiously.

Steven shook his head before he listed the first three names to hit his mind.

“Rena Ryuga, Yuno gasai, Anna..”

Connie looked at him wide eyed before falling into gigge. “OH my stars..You have a yandere fetish!”

“You said no judgement!”

“I’m not ..PFFT!... I’m not.hahaha.” Connie took a deep breath trying to calm down..before breaking out again in laughter again. ”It’s so off-base Bisky! I can’t see the connect here...I thought you were more of a ‘dere-dere' fan with how schmaltzy you are.”

Steven kissed his teeth before smirking. He lifted his left index finger up and pursed his lips. “Look, I love all ‘dere’ types, ok..I don’t discriminate.”

Connie side-eyed at her Mister retort, Her lips held in tight accusations. “Off the top of that curly dome of yours came three yandere names..One of them being queen yandere herself. So don’t spit any lies about you being indiscrimative, when you obviously have a type.”

Seven chuckled as he shook his head. “No, no, not gonna admit to that.”

“It’s ok..You like crazy female characters, everyone has their types.” She reassured with an impish grin, her hands up in surrender, before placing her hands on top of her head. “But really...Yanderes? Where did this fetish come from?!” Connie laughed, still trying to keep her mirth low.

“Ok. First it’s not a fetish...It’s a preference and not even in my top three.” Steven corrected

“It’s a fetish, Bisky.” Connie retorted with a smirk.

“Second, Have you seen the people I grew up with...The people I was raised by, the women in my family. With the exception of Amethyst and Peridot, each and everyone of them have yandere-like tendencies. I was conditioned.”

Connie snorted at his playful puppy eyed look, tapping him in the chest giving him a jesterly captious look.

“Yeah sure, blame the gems for your type.”

“It’s true!.” Steven offered. “Think about it. Ruby and Sapphire are so crazy about each other, they decided to literally exist as one person to the end of time. Pearl did everything and anything out of love from my mother. Not to mentioned the whole ‘fight a fucking war’ in her name thing."

Connie arched her eyebrow in incredulity. "You believe Garnet is the perfect example of eternal love."

Steven smacked his chest, smirking at his Heart Berry ."And I'm not denying that...I'm saying Ruby and Sapphire would shatter for one another and could be obsessive when it comes to the other...Obsessive to the point of not being able to operate. Do I need to tell you about the baseball game again?"

Connie squinted her eyes and squeezed her lips tight letting out a small growl, before nodding in resignation. "Ok...You got that."

"Thank you...Do I need to explain Pearl?"

Connie let use a dry chuckle holding her hand up ."No need. I will take your word…"

"Again, thank you."

"Though it does bring up a question?"

"Which is?"

Connie sighed hands on her cheek. "Do I have yandere tendencies? Am I also a reason for your yandere fetish?"

She watched as Steven's face went blank and doe-eyed, before he snickered, chuckled and belly laugh. The sight of her Mister happiness made her heart warm and fueled her with pride, as it always did.

She pouted playfully, with her arms crossed. "Hey, it's a legitimate question."

Steven only laughed harder before sitting her across his hips. His hands on her own as he looked up at her. Still snickering, this time at her cute pout.

"I don't think you have yandere tendencies, though some of the things you’ve done are crazy..."

"Hey!"

He laughed as she slapped his stomach with a smile.

"Come on, tell me I'm wrong. Back talking the diamonds, taking on monsters, leaping from Lion to try to stab blue and again to belly flop on my snout just to give me a kiss…Actually now that I think about it.. You've got them. The aspects of yandere that I find attractive.”

Connie grinned in jest crossing her arms across her stomach. "Oh and what are those? the violent outburst, the obsessive behavior. "

“I mean, you are a little firecracker.” 

Connie pointed at his smug smirking face, waving her index finger with a small blaze in her eye. “Boy, watch it or i’ll show you how yandere i can really be.”

“Promise?” 

A teasing grin enveloped the woman's face. “You’re pushing it.” She shook her head, her nose flared a bit as she exhaled in jovial impatience.” So..Those aspects?”

He arched his eyebrow and he rubbed his chin. "Thoooose aspects."

"Yes! Speak or I'm taking your tongue."

"Then silence works in my favor."

Connie smirked impishly. "You would think so, but you don't know the reward for your compliance. Besides never said it would be with my own."

"Is there any other way?" 

"I could always hold it between my thumb and index." She pressed the digits tips together a couple of times in demonstration.

"We both know you'd prefer an oral operation. So, Nehh! Ack!"

Connie watched with mild amusement at Steven's surprised squawk as she snatched and held his tongue with her left thumb and Index.

"Aspects."

"Well, I can't verily tell you with my tongue captive now, can I?" His words were muffled but still comprehensible. He wiggled his tongue after she released it, going through dramatic and exaggerated jaw exercises.

Connie kissed her teeth but couldn't help the smile on her face. "Oh come on! I didn't even hold it for a minute, Steven."

"My tongue is very sensitive, thank you." Steven retorted as he continued his antics.

"Big baby."

"Oh, ouch. My pride."

The two playfully and giggly sneered at each other, before Steven reached up to stroke her cheek.

“You’re sweet, protective, caring, dependable.”

Connie nodded as she slowly snuggled into his palm.“That’s the ‘Dere’ side.” 

“Focus, cunning, calculative, dangerous,”

She gave him a playfully ‘dark’ grin. “That’s the ‘Yan’, I suppose, hehe.I”

“Seductive, amorous, bewitching.”

Connie pressed the tip of his nose with her index finger, before trailing it down to his lips, hovering it a millimeter a way. “See now, you’re trying to butter me up.” She gave him a chuckle before kissing his palm and giving him a half-lidded smile. “Continue though.”

Steven chortled at the gentle instruction. “You’re quite unpredictable at times,and quite commanding....Actually, you might be more Kamidere/ Mayadere mix.”

“Ok, You know...I’ll accept the Mayadere classification. That’s fine but, Kamidere? I’m not that brash and you’re just being a punk.” Connie retorted as she flipped his bottom lips a few times. 

“EY! Kahanni Maheswaren, ‘Story of the lord of the universe’. Your name is the perfect title for a Kamidere manga. Really couldn’t blame you if you did have a bit of a complex.” 

“Kiss your lord finger. Show the proper respect.”

Steven scoffed a laugh at the faux haughtiness of Connie's statement, the waving of her finger above his lips, and her cheshire smirk. 

“Such a teasing lord I follow.” With a husky breath he complied thrice, getting a blushing giggle from her. 

“Maybe, but I'm also very rewarding towards my most dutiful subjects.”

Steven arched an eyebrow before giving her hand another kiss “Really now, my little Teasedere.” 

“Teasedere now, huh? First, I’m a yandere, then a kami/mayadere mix...Now i’m a teasedere.” She leaned down a bit closer. “Are you just listing off your ‘preferences’ now?”

“You wanted to know them and I only said you were a teasedere.”

“You stated I had aspects of the others.”

Steven shrugged. “They’re your sub-categories.”

“Sub-categories, he says!” Connie laughed at his smug jesterly look. “You are on top of your game today. Hitting me with zinger after zinger.” She nodded her head, clapping her hands together. “I respect that, Mister.” She chuckled again before sighing. “Making me sound like I'm a multi-class RPG character or something. Sub-categories..Cute.”

“It is my middle name after all.”

“Your third one right, _ Cutie-pie? _ ”

Steven slightly shivered at the seductive tone of his middle name through her lips. 

“So.. What about you? Mr. Universe.” She bit her lip as she traced her index on his chest. “Where do you fall in the ‘Dere’ spectrum?”

“Come on. I’m so Conndere with sub in deredere and teasedere.”

“Conndere huh? Aren’t you being extra charming today.”

“Well…” Steven pulled her down a bit closer, a certain smile and glint in his eyes “Just being a dutiful follower.”

Connie teasing ran her thumb upon his bottom lip. “Trying to get a reward, Bisky?’

Steven nodded playfully before giving the thumb a kiss. “I think I deserve it.”

Connie gave him a quick peck before sitting back up. “Don’t you tell anyone I did this.”

Steven watched as she took a deep breath trying to ease the embarrassed blush on her face.

Connie closed her eyes, as she held her face in her hands slightly pushing up against her jaw. Both her pinky fingers and her left ring finger on her cheeks. Her right ring and both her middle fingers standing up. Her index fingers resting against her temples gently. She parted her lips slightly as she opened her eyes looking down giving him a lovestruck and slightly faraway look.

“ _ It’ll be alright Steven. Connie will protect you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.” _

Her voice was breathly laced in adoration, inflexibility and a bit of insane obsession. She watched as his face turned red as his breathing became haggard. She smiled gently with eyes still holding the same faraway look as she leaned down to his ear and whispered to him in the same tone.

“Your  _ Heart Berry will always protect her Mister.” _ She heard him very quickly groan as he breathed through flared nostrils and bit his lip.

_ “I’ll love you and only you, forever Bisky.”  _

“TEASEDERE OF A MINX!” _ _

“Uh-oh!”

Connie screamed out a laugh as Steven sat up, rolled over and pinned her under him.

“Was it too muuu-” She was interrupted by him nipping at her collarbone, causing her to sigh and moan through the laughter as her hands.found his upper back and stroke the back Of his curly haired skull; her knees squeezed against his sides keeping him in place.

“Told you...Hhmmh! It was a fetish.” 

Her breathless teasing got him to break away from her neck. He rested her head against her and looked at her straight into her eyes before speaking very coolly and with a trace of authority. 

“Tease me again.”

The unvocalize challenge was heard as loud as a blow horn. 

““Feeeettttii-MMMM~MMM!” Her song of a taunt was cut short as he kissed her heatedly, His tongue twisting with as they held and pressed against each other, making her melt under him.

Needless to say, their game and discussion would be on hold for the time being. 

  
  



	33. How to mess with you daughter  S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally see where Connie gets it from

Steven always wondered where Connie got her, admittedly somewhat, chaotic tendencies...

Today, he received his answer.

In front of him, like a god damned fever dream he might add, was the ever cool and serious Priyanka Maheswaran. Dressed in her doctor coat, brown slack and blue button up. 

Standing on the island in their kitchen. 

Hoola hooping...

While doing yo-yo tricks.

Singing "end of the world." in perfect Japanese 

Never breaking contact with his sight.

Steven couldn't muster up a word, he could only stare at his Berry's mother as she walked the dog, and shoot the moon while the hoop never dropped from her waist and she never messed up a lyric..

When they both heard Connie opening the door to her room and head towards the stairs. Steven was further sure he was having an aneurysm induced hallucination, as Priyanka moonsulted off the counter and quickly put everything away, before sitting at the island with a medical magazine in one hand and a mug of tea in the other.

Steven opened his mouth to speak, when he felt Connie kissed his cheek causing him to turn towards her. 

"You ok, Bisky? It's not too much is it" Connie said looking down at herself.

"He was just saying how NO ONE WILL EVER BELIEVE HIM...That he got to date you tonight." Priyanka interjected with a smirk. 

"Steven! You're such a sweetheart, come on." Connie took his hand with a blushing smile as he looked back at Priyanka, who was whistling the third Jojo theme 'stand proud' and playing with a glowing yo-yo.

A very impish and Connie like smile on her face, before the front door closed


	34. So you can dance?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedy, dancing ,secrets Connverse and PriyaDoug and Steven/Maheswaran bonding..all in one.

"You two lied to me in my face!"

Priyanka and Doug were a bit put off by the ranting of their daughter's friend..best-friend?? Boyfriend? Bea-friend?..Significant-other will do. They didn't know what the young curly haired man was speaking about at all, but he was quite livid, kind of he was smiling cockily, as if he knew something. They looked towards their daughter who was watching from afar, durian juice in one hand, snickerdoodle in the other. Indifferent to the scene except for the twitchy left cheek..

She's really trying not to laugh at them.

"Connie can't help you!" 

Priyanka furrowed her brows before speaking in a cool calm voice. "Steven, what have we ever lied to you about?"

"I'm curious myself, we've always been straight with you, son."

Steven nodded as he chuckled darkly. He turned to Connie who tossed him her phone. He pulled a video. The sound of Missy Elliott "WTF" started to play...

The Maheswarans reaction was instant. They looked at their daughter pleadingly, who was feeling a bit smug and dunked her cookie into the juice then ate it.

She regretted it but didn't show it.

"So..you two don't dance..Right?" Steven asked as he showed them the video of them not only dancing, but doing so in a beautiful rhythmical, high-energy, sensual choreography; dressed in hip-hop style athletic wear that showed off their well made bodies. Surrounded by a group of other dancers who were cheering them on, inside of a dance studio. 

"Ummm.." Doug started..

"That was just for fun..it was a one time-"

"We found your channel on tube-tube mom. Maheswaran Marjorie" 

Priyanka glared at the result of her and Doug love, before turning back to Steven who was doing a very good Garnet stare. She actually felt guilty, they both did.

"So you got us, what now?" Doug asked

"He wants you to teach him how to dance and start coming to little Homeworld parties."

"Why can't you do that for him, Kahanni?"

Connie froze mid dunk, as she turned to her mother and father, their matching grins. So smug..so shit-eating.

"What?" Steven questioned as he turned to Connie, who found the floor quite interesting."You know how to dance as well."

"Not like them."

"Kahanni choreography, that's her tok-tok."

"You have a tok-tok, Berry!?"

Steven looked shocked at her bashful face. before looking defiant 

"This isn't about me. This is about them two being hidden dancers."

Priyanka nodded, clapping her hands. "Ok..Steven, how much of the video did you actually see, cause we usually show everyone who dances and you'd be interested to see who come on after us. "

Steven's eyes widened in excitement while Connie's did so in embarrassment. At the same time they spoke. " **No** ."

The verses restarted on the video..and Steven jaw dropped. A solo dance..

Connie had a solo dance. 

Dressed in a blue crop sweatshirt over what seemed to be a blue leotard and with matching blue sweat pants that changed a bit loose around her waist, some black sneakers and black snap-back with the word 'B☆rry' in bubble letters, and her hair out of the hole. 

He watched her throw and sway her hips, and twist her arms and body around. Watch her dip, spin, and control the floor, and audience attention with her movements before ending the performance with a split and wink, before the video faded out with her getting up.

Steven was jaw moved but he couldn't muster any words, as unconsciously wiped his bottom lip. The older Maheswarens took the opportunity to skedaddle getting up from the couch as Steven's brain began to reset. 

Doug gave Connie a shrug of tease. " Good luck."

Connie looked surprised as her parents headed for the door. " Where you going?"

"To the studio, after all that I feel like a bit of exercise." Priyanka chuckled as she scratched her husband's chin, giving him a kiss before walking out the door.

"Have fun, don't break anything." Doug smirked as he closed the door behind him.. Not before Connie he mother's giggle her father's name.

The youngest Maheswaran shook her head when she heard Steven's voice.

"So..teach me?"

Connie sighed as she stepped from behind the island, walking up to him, taking her phone and putting on "WTF". She placed her hands on his hips before giving a kiss and smile.

"Lesson one...Feel the rhythm with your hips."


	35. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie share some candy

They watched as Spinel performed a rendition of 'Say so' with Stephen as backup on the karaoke stage in the center of the dimly lit room. The whole crew was there cheering, banging tambourines, hitting bongos, adding to the performance..All except Steven and Connie.

They just got done performing a 5 song gauntlet and needed rest. They sat in silent appreciation of the two surprisingly well meshed performers, when Connie felt a sight squeeze on her hand.

She turned to her companion, who was giving her a cheekily smile, before he pointed to her mouth asking for some of her strawberry candy ball.

She arched her left brow, a bit her lip slightly before shrugging slightly. She felt her face get heated when his palm caressed her cheek, her ear in between his thumb and index. She didn't fight it when he moved closer, she pulled on his collar beckoning him closer.

Steven smirked before they made contact. The feeling of his best friend's lips and the sweetness of her tongue as she passed it to him. He gave it a few sucks before biting down, breaking it. He opened his mouth to show her the cracked ball.

She nodded before pulling him down on her lips again, Savoring his sweet jaw and saliva as she took half of the broken sweet from him. 

They both broke into blushing giggles as they realized no one knew what they were doing. Hidden in sight. With that knowledge, they both worked together to finish their sweet treat in an immensely sweeter kiss.


	36. Fiflghting flirty short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little moment between Mister and Heartberry

.

"Ugh." Steven groaned as he rubbed his temples; back from another stressful visit on Homeworld, with another meeting with delegates from another world. He's starting to think all delegates are prompus, annoying, and self-centered, but he did agree to help negotiate alliance's and such. Still the fact that the Diamonds were better behaved than their guests...That said a lot. 

He laid on the couch in Connie's little Homeworld home, trying to relax.

"Mister?" 

He heard his Heartberry walk in with a bit of surprise in her voice. He laid back down raising his hand in a wave.

She walked up close to him, standing behind him. "Hard one? Looks like you got a headache."

he nodded smirking at her teasing concern.

"My poor Mister." She bent over caressing his locks before giving his forehead a kiss. Which a simple clip she pulled away. "Better?"

"Was that supposed to be a healing kiss?" He joked.. "If so, my mouth is in pain as well."

"Oh really,.."She moved close to him. "Lucky we have diamond essence in the cabinet. I'll get it." She poked his nose as she pulled away and headed to the kitchen.

Steven arched an eyebrow before forming a polygon platform under her feet and forced her back to him, before grabbing her and laying her upon him . " Only a kiss from the lord of the universe can heal it"

She chuckled before stroking his cheek. "Such a greedy universe." 

He chuckled cheekily as he received his treatment 


	37. two cute shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion: Stevonnie tries to find her father
> 
> Where is he: Connie talks with some neighborhood kids

Confusion :

Connie tried not to laugh as she recorded her beautiful, brilliant 18-month old child have an existential crisis. 

In front of her was said seed of her and Biscuit's love, Stevonnie looking quizzically to completely uncertain at her beloved daddy; Steven and his two siblings. His sister Nora and his brother Dai.

His two identical siblings.

No one said anything as the trio smiled the same smile at the little one, who kept on looking back and forth. Squinted their little eyes as they grabbed the sheet baby fist. Determination on their face as air puffed up in her cheeks.

Connie trying not to squeal at the adorable scene. She watched Stevonnie turn to her, looking helpless. 

"Gah."

Connie shook her head, giggling. "Sorry my love, I don't know either." 

Connie swelled up in pride as Stevonnie gave her their own version of the patent 'Maheswaran look of indifference.' before turning to the siblings. Connie had never been so amused, proud, and in love with her child. 

Stevonnie didn't have three daddies, Stevonnie knew this. Stevonnie only had one mommy and one daddy..but there were three now. Mommy didn't help either even though she could have. No matter Stevonnie was old enough to figure this out. All Stevonnie had to do is peek-a-boo. Daddy always disappears during peek-a-boo, maybe the other two daddies will remain proving they were fake.

"GAH" Stevonnie covered their eyes with their small chubby arms. " Zagah!" They moved them away, looking excited..only to pout

Peek-a-boo didn't work.. There were still three daddies, maybe Daddy gotta cover Stevonnie eyes for it to work…. Stevonnie crossed their arms intent on finding the truth. It was frustrating, but Stevonnie was ready to go to extremes to find their daddy. 

In an adorable show of command and force, Steonnie slammed her baby palms onto the mattress multiple times before looking at the trio.

"Dah! Gadah! Zaedagah! Dah!" Stevonnie proclaimed as they stared and gave the three a baby victory smirk. Now they would have to reveal the truth, Stevonnie won. 

"Hello, Bitty Berry."

Stevonnie nearly fell back in shock at the sound of the three. They all sounded like daddy..but not like daddy. Does that mean Stevonnie really has three daddies now? 

"Nah!" Stevonnie shook their head as she looked at the chuckling faces of the three daddies. It was time for a close investigation. 

They crawled over to the first daddy and patted their face..it was a soft face like daddies but it smelt like a Mommy. She looked up at the daddy eyes, they were softer than daddies too. 

"Hagdah." Stevonnie challenged

"You're so precocious and precious." The daddy giggled and it was a nice giggle..but it was a mommy giggle. Not a daddy giggle. Not their daddy's. 

Satisfied, she went to the second daddy and stared at him.

"Hey Lil' Von."

This daddy sounded like a daddy, his voice was a bit more rough than the mommy-daddy. She patted his cheek, it wasn't as soft as normal and had a bit more tickle to it. She looked at his eyes, they were nice but darker than their daddy's. This wasn't their daddy.

With that Stevonnie turned to the third one and smiled big at the grin that greeted her. "Dada!"

Connie nearly cried when Stevonnie crawled quickly, raised their arms up, and laughed joyfully when they were tossed up and caught by Steven; before snuggling in the crook of his neck and giving him a baby kiss on the cheek.

"Aw you missed me, Bitty Berry."

"Dah ga da." 

Stevonnie looked backed at the other two before turning to her daddy.

"Aunt Nora." He pointed to the mommy daddy. "Uncle Dai." He pointed to the tickle daddy. 

"Got it?" He asked, giving his child a raspberry on their cheek, making them giggle.

"Dah!"

"Wanna say hi?"

Stevonnie hid their face in their daddy shirt, as the four laughed. Stevonnie was too happy to care though, she had her one and only daddy.

* * *

Where is he?

Connie was considering having kids at this moment, it was a weird situation she was in, though.

She was laying on her couch, enjoying an off day from studying, saving the world, Ect. She had the house to herself, 'Can't hold me' playing at a decent volume, cut durian in a fruit bowl, and wearing a light blue tank top and sweatpants combo. Her left arm was being used as a makeshift pillow while her right tapped to the rhythm of the music. It was a lazy spring bliss.

Until she heard the ringing of her doorbell. With an irritant groan, she cut down the music and made her way to the door. Opening it to a surprise. 

On her front porch was a small platoon of kids ranging from seven to ten. She knew they were from the neighborhood, saw and got waves from each of them occasionally. The one in front, she babysitted a few times.

"Hello?" The sixteen year old greeted the mob, uncertainly.

"Where is he, Connie?" The leader (and youngest) of the kids ordered with his messy redhead, and green eyes full of authority. "We know you're hiding him!"

"What's this about Cecil?" Connie folded her arms as she leaned against the door frame, amused at the battalion.

"The kitty!"

"Yeah!" 

She almost laughed at how in sync they were. It was weird but kind of precious and impressive.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She knew exactly who they were talking about and if it was any other lion, she'd be a bit concerned about their definition of a 'kitty' in comparison to a 'jungle beast.'

"Yes you do! It's big."

"It's pink."

"Makes pink air pools."

"You ride it like She-ra. Sometimes with your husband. Like you're a superhero"

Connie had bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Look like I've been found out." She sighed dramatically before placing her fingers to her lips in a hush manner, crouching down to their height. 

"I can't show you Lion, right now cause he's out on a mission." The kids looked wide eyed at her words.

"With your husband?"

"With my husband," She nodded but you have to keep it to yourselves, ok? If you do that, I'll show you to him when he comes back." She smiled at the little army. "Deal?"

The army looked at each other in contemplation, before nodding in agreement. 

"Then we have a deal. Now I need to rest up, so I can protect you all." She said seriously, trying not to burst in laughter at their starstruck looks. She walked back in leaving the kids to themselves. As soon as she saw them leave, talking among themselves excitedly she broke into giggles.. 

She couldn't wait to tell Steven that they were a married superhero couple..


	38. Flustered and shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months since Connie saw Steven...And God damn she don't know what to do with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good friend of my asked 
> 
> I always see flustered + shy Steven but where is my flustered + shy Connie
> 
> I aimed to deliver

It couldn't be more than a few months since they last saw each other in person. With his traveling and her college, it was harder to have physical contact, but they made it work the best they could. That being said, Connie wasn't sure what was going on with her at the moment. It was just Steven.

Her cute Biscuit, her jambud. The same boyish Steven she knew for the last six years. The same one she is currently in the a real, real relationship with. Her boyfriend...

**'** **_Oh Shiva! HE's my boyfriend. Whatever I've done to deserve this..Thank you.'_**

Connie couldn't help but blush at the thought. She didn't even beleive in gods and fate, but they seemed to gift her with such a bounty, so maybe she should at least check up on them every once in a blue. For now she rather keep her eyes on said bounty.

Her she was at a spring resort in korea. A few feet away from a hot spring that over look Seoul, with lily blossoms and Steven already in waiting for her. It was his idea for them to do something exotic during her spring break, something she agreed to earnestly.

She didn't expect a clothed mix-bath for the first day of her spring break,but her she was and she felt a bit shy.

Her aqua and forest monokini wasn't really appealing in her mind. It felt tighter than usual around the chest, hips and seat.

"Guess, I had my freshman fifteen, despite keeping up with my regiment. " She joked deprecatingly, as she looked at her well built body. She liked her body..but she wondered if Steven would. She quickly shook those thoughts. Of course he does..He saw her in this before and she caught him lingering gazes.

"Oh my god, he's attracted to me." Once again, she felt her heart attacked her chest as her face tried to match the suns temperature. She skipped in place as a mixture of shyness and excitement hit her. Giggling as she hid her face.

"Calm down, Maheswaran. It's Steven. Goofy, sweet, cutie pie Steven."

She took a deep breath centering herself before grabbing a towel and walking out of the dressing room, to the spring where Steven was waiting.

Or he should have been. She though she heard him come out and get in....

"Oh...Stars.."

She felt her mouth go dry and her core set a flamed as Steven rise up from swimming around a bit, shaking the water out of his wet hair like a wild lion mane, letting it fall and stick to his shoulder over his eyes before wiping his face and turning to her; the sunset acting as a backdrop, casting a bit of shadow and giving his very appreciative and flirty eyes, a hungry glow. "You always did you look good with that, Berry."

_ **'Cutie pie my ass! THAT'S BIG BOSS!!'** _

Connie was putty on the inside, as she looked down before glancing up through her peripheral. Steven has definitely been doing well in his travels. He was still a big, round guy but there was abs there and defined pectorals..and arms...and legs.. and somehow a V-cut. She remember him telling her some months ago, that he started to add combat training to his regiment. Sumo, Muy thai and Sambo to be exact.

** _'Oooooh! Those results...Pin and take me! I won't fight.'_ **

**'WHAT THE HECK!?'**

She hummed in embarrassment as she argued within herself, no matter how honest her initial thought was. She could fell the shyness creeping up on her back.

"You gonna come Berry or what?"

She realized he was still looking at her, his head hunged to the left quizzically as his boyish grin was front and center.

"Y-yeah. I'm...Hmmm..I'll come right for you, Biscuit." She said as charmingly as possible she took a step towards the spring. Outside she was as cool as possible(which unbeknownst to her, wasn't very cool). On the inside...

'**WOMAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!'**

** _'I DON'T KNOW!!'_ **

So in her thoughts, she didn't watch her step and slipped on a particular rock and almost fell face first into his chest.

She looked up at him and felt her toes flex at his worried but gentle smile. The wet and warm feeling of his chest under her palms and his arms on the small of her back securely and lovingly, his fingertips ghostly touching her hips. His face was a bit fuzzy , his brown eyes were steeled but still glowed with love for everyone, for her. He chuckled a deeper baritone, than when he first left.

The sound made her yearn for him and the vibrations from his belly made her heart shake, her face burn and that shyness creep back up...This time with a little possessiveness. Especially when he stroked her cheek.

"What?" She pouted trying to be cute for him, as she held him tight around his waist wanting his attention, despite having it undivided.

He still laughed and for Connie it was turmoil. Happy, joyous turmoil. The same turmoil she had when she first..

"You fell for me."

She blushed deeper, before hiding her face in his chest..

"Stupid pun...You fell first." She muttered, smiling brightly, realization hitting her.

"Always." Kissed her crown enjoying her flustered and happy groan

"Stars above.. Just marry me then.."

"All in due time..Blushy Berry."

She gulped as he kissed her making her whimper. She squeezed tighter as her emotions made her heart burst. She looked at him bashfully as he broke the kiss, stars in her eyes.

She really fell in love with her boyfriend all over again


	39. Heat and Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie  
Complimentary Opposites

HEAT AND COOL (Head-cannon fic)

He runs as hot as the August heat. Excitable, energetic, impulsive. He was a star, a supernova, an undying sun of honest emotion that he wished to share with the world. 

She runs cool as the November winds. Calm, cunning, calculated. She was a glacier, an arctic plain, an unshakable, steady ice of love and undeniable valor, which only the luckiest get to experience.

Despite being so close and having shared interest ...Their opposing features were always on display.

And they adored each other for it.

Steven: the boy of heat, loved how she could take apart an argument, a scene, or a whole story with such steely precision and speak with such controlled poise, even when she's ranting. How centered she is even during the most daunting of moments. How her sly smile as small as it was, held that unbreakable love only she possessed and was able to give.

Connie: the girl of ice, was enamored by his unrelenting passion for life. How even in the darkest of times, his trust in others remained a burning flame of motivation. How his eyes always held a heated flicker of excitement, even in his most serene moments.

Their conflicting attributes showed in their actions, their speech... Their body temperatures.

It's part of the reason why they were so physically affectionate with each other.

Steven always felt comfortable hugging others, but no one was as comfortably cool as Connie. Her fingertips felt like a nice cool spring running along him. Her hugs were a comforting calming shade against the heat, Her gentle whispers were the best winter wind. Her kisses, a refreshing drink from the most beautiful oasis ever created.

For Connie, she was never too physical with her care, going for more verbal cues..Except with Steven. He ran hotter than anyone else and she found herself addicted. His hugs were a warm blanket. His cuddling nuzzles were a summer day. His chuckles were the spring breeze, and his lips were the most gentle, bodywarming tea alive.

She was the cool that kept him from burning himself out. 

He was the heat that kept her from freezing up.

Together, they were an everlasting and complimentary warmth, known as love


	40. Heartly Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie wants to keep this moment forever

Connie Maheswaran tried to record this moment into every fiber of her being. The seeping light, shining upon them. The radio playing 'Heaven' on acoustic guitar, on the stage above them. The feel of his large left hand holding her right. The comforting feel of his right hand rested square on her upper back, holding her close to him. His loving warmth, urging her lean upon his chest and grasping the back of his pink varsity jacket. Almost fearing that this was a dream.

That this dance... Their first dance not as just bestfriends or jambuds..but as lovers..Was nothing but a dream. It's why she took more comfort than he or anyone else would know at the 'thump-thump' of his heart, despite it drowning out the music as loud and fast it sounded in her ear as she laid her head on his chest.

It solidified the moment as real. It made the smile he wearing, one of calm, mature confidence and deep love, that much real. It made slight rub on her back real. The slight redness in his face as he hummed and changed the lyrics to flirt with her, real. It made the feel of his lips on her forehead, cheeks,and stolen one upon her lips, real.

She still couldn't believe it. This amazing, sweet guy who changed her world was real and so was his love for her. So as they swayed in step, she remained on his heart, that sped up when she kissed him. That skipped when she told him she loved him with a heartfelt smile of her own. She remained on his heart long pass the song on the radio, not that it mattered for Connie Maheswaran. As long as she could hear the melody of Steven's heart and life, she would always dance just like now. Blissfully swaying in his arms, letting the reality of their mutual love guide their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! 43 one-shots and shorts within 40 chapters! That's an accomplishment! I might be ending this at the 50th chapter though..It's fun but I wanna concentrate on bigger stories and I feel that my shorts aren't hitting that hard with my audience..maybe. But if ya'll still into them I'll make a season 2 of sorts...I do have what I call a series of AU PREVIEWS, I plan on rolling out at summers start..So keep an eye on that.. Thank you for all the hits ,kudos and comments. Believe me it's humbling


	41. PHANTOM LOVE:  A FIGHTING FLIRTY CHADVERSE ONESHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister speaks with the only person who loves Heartberry as much as him..Himself

Steven smiled as he stroked the hair of the sleeping and drooling Connie.He shook his head as he turned from her to the desk she was previously at. It was a mess with its scattered papers full of notes, plans, and experiments results. To Steven, all the data might as well have been Gem Glyph, it was so much and difficult for him to understand, as opposed to his hardworking Heartberry.

_ "She's working too hard." _ a voice ranged from inside him. _ _

"I agree, you should tell her that," he nodded before chuckling "Also what did we agree to?" Steven smirked as the voice groaned.

An orb of light shot out of his gem and soon formed into a copy of Steven. From the clothes, to the hair, to the height and width, he was identical. The only difference being, the lack of facial hair, the slightly more built upper body and the fact that he was completely made of pink hard light.

"So how are you doing, Dai?" 

The pink Steven, Dai shrugged as he looked down at Connie sleeping form. "Quartz."

Quartz ignored the designation, keeping a smirk on his face as he watched Dai reach down and caressed Connie's cheek. Blushing a dark pink as he did.

"She's so beautiful."

"That she is" Quartz nodded in agreement as he watched Dai's actions. The love in his eyes were similar to Quartz's own. "You should tell her that."

Dai glanced at his counterpart. "I wish I could."

Quartz sighed. "You could If you wanted to."

"Easy for you to say,."

"It's true."

Dai grumbled at the statement. He was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"Steven."

Connie purred pleasantly, smiling at the feel of the hand, unaware of Dai's dissatisfaction. He pulled away and turned away from the two.

"Of course." Dai glared at Quartz

"What?" 

"Just now...She called out to you."

"She's calling out to 'Steven'...The both of us."

"No, she's not." Dai pointed at his human half. "She's calling for you. Her Bisky, her Mister...Her Man. The one who interacts with her constantly."

"We both interact with her...Though I need to throw you in the foreground with me more than a bit." Quartz scratched the back of his head,he sighed. "I mean, you can't be happy with this phantom of the 'Steven' act.."

"...I'm content with how things are."

"Which is why you got mad when she said 'Steven' and not Dai." Quartz retorted "So content just being her hidden admirer...Her Stalker.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is." 

Dai growled "No, it's not. Have you forgotten how this ..How I became to be?" He glared deeply at Quartz.

"Of course, I haven't." How could he forget that event. "But you weren't the cause of it."

"I'm a result of it." Dai started. "A reminder of one of your worst times..One of her worst times...How do you expect me to introduce myself to her and have her accept me, with that over my head?" 

"You really think she won't accept you because of that?" Quartz glared at his other half.

Dai folded his arms in defiance." I don't want to burden her with that memory again."

Quartz shook his head. "You underestimate her resolve and capacity to love...Coward of a gem."

Dai jaw dropped at the insult and the coldness that came from it. "What?"

"Coward...Of...A...Gemmmah!" Quartz repeated with his arms crossed. "So afraid to fully love someone who already loves you." 

Dai voiced raised to just above a whisper. "So easy for you to say that, since you already know her feelings for you!"

"For Steven, us!"

"Right... like she's gonna care for the main cause of Steven's grief."

"Is that why you choose to love her vicariously through me. Only popping to see her during this time, Stalker?"

Dai grimaced as he got up and sat on the other side of Connie . 

"Sorry...." Quartz sighed. 

'It's alright." Dai looked at his human half as he stroked the girl's cheek."Why are you so insistent that we meet? You basically have her all to yourself."

"Because it's unfair to her." Quartz turned his gaze to Dai. "To have all her adoration and not give back just as much."

"Her adoration is for 'Steven'."

"We're Steven. She loves us fully."

"You're Steven to her...His humanity, the emotion, the passion. Everything she really fell for." Dai looked at his pink skin with disgust as he gripped a fist. "I'm just his power, the magic, the unneeded bonus and burden."

Quartz nodded and kissed his teeth, before he formed his shield and turned pink himself. "Oh look! You're not with me and I still have complete control of the gem powers." Quartz shot him a victorious sneer. "Guess that proves you're not just the stone on the belly " Quartz yawned, feeling a bit of fatigue from the day. Disengaging his powers,he laid down beside Connie, who instinctively nuzzled close to his chest."Besides it's not like you never had a hand in Steven emotion, Shy boy."

Dai flushed at the teasing. "Still-"

"Still nothing… Connie loves Steven..Loves us.. Entirely and we love her just as much."

"Maybe..She loved you longer."

"Don't mean she doesn't love you."

"She doesn't even know me. Not like I know her"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Tsch! Point still stands...She doesn't know me."

"I would like to."

Both Steven's looked down at Connie, who looked up with her left eye opened. Dai felt a wave of shyness at the smile she gave him, his pink cheeks growing dark.

"Hey, sleepy Heartberry, did we wake you." Quartz stated as he kissed the top of her head and gave her a deeper hug around her midsection.

"Now how could I sleep, with how loud you two were." She giggled as she sighed contentedly at the affection. "Troublesome Steven's the both of you."

"You love us though." Quartz joked.

"More than you'll ever know."She turned to Dai and arched an eyebrow. before stroking his left cheek tenderly. Getting him to look at her. "I know you.."

Dai eyes widen at the statement. "What?"

Connie nodded. "I know you..Not like this of course but..I see you within Steven, same as I see him and Steven himself.."

Connie backed off as a yawn came to her.

"You should get some sleep." Quartz stated, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"No, I'm alright. Besides I got some more work to do." Connie stated as she tried to climb out of quartz arms.

"Connie, maybe you should sleep." Dai suggested.

"Oh..You gonna put me to bed?" She turned to Dai waiting with a playful look in her tired eyes.. "Well."

Dai remained quiet feeling a bit unsure of what to do.

"Reprimand me."

"What?" 

"I've been working for the last 78 hours only getting a total of 3 hours of sleep."

"WHAT THE-MMMM!?" Quartz grant was silenced by Connie pecking his lips and holding her index to keep them close.

"Not you..Him." She turned to Dai and smiled at him

"What are you gonna do.. _ Signor.  _ " She tried the pet name and nodded. "Yeah Signor works. Tell me to go to bed. Like you always do or I'm just gonna go back to work."

Dai didn't know what to say. His mouth pursed close.

"Welp,look like it's work time." Connie tried to remove his arms, but he held tighter.

"Uh-no! You're going back to bed!"

"After this report."

"Connie. I swear to god."

Before she could retort, Dai grabbed her shoulders and leered down at her, his pink eyes meeting her black ones, his cheeks slowly turning dark pink. 

Connie smirked at him, her face a bit flushed at the intensity of his glare. "Yes?"

Dai took a deep breath before he spoke gently. "Connie, You are so hardworking and it's inspiring" His voice got a bit harder.."But if you dare take a step out of this bed, I'm going to bubble you and keep you captive in this bed. Now we're gonna all lay down, and you are going to sleep. You Tenacious Bluebell."

Connie was taken back at the roughness of his voice, pleasantly so. Her cheeks, a bit warmer at the tone, nickname and gentle glare. 

"Yes Signor."

Dai knew that tone..it was the tone she used for Steven. The sexy, velvety affectionate tone when she wants to be close.

"You're blushing Dai." Quartz teased looking at his face, only for Connie to look up at him.

"Be nice, Mister." 

Dai smirked seeing Quartz blush even brighter than him.

"Ok..I think it's time to get some sleep." Connie announced before laying on her side. 

Quartz followed her example, laying behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and under her breast before spooning against her back, kissing her nape a few times, causing her to giggle and place his forehead at the crook of her neck.

Connie looked over Dai, who looked a bit bashful but wanting. She took his left hand in her right, giving it a kiss before pulling him down to her level and forcing him to lay on his side towards her. 

"You sure this is ok? I mean.. Dai was interrupted by Connie wrapping her arms around him. Pulling him close to give his stomach a kiss.

It's strange but a good strange...We can figure it out in the morning until then and sleep Dai." Her voice, sweet as it was, left no room for argument. She smiled when he entangled his legs with hers, gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his forehead on her crown.

"I don't sleep, Bluebell."

"That's fine." She snuggled closer to Dai. " Just ...Hold me until I wake up, like you always do, Bisky." 

Dai chuckled as he nodded, watching as she closed her eyes, stroking her temple..

Connie peacefully sighed as she felt the slumber take her, being guided by the rhythm of the two hearts beside her own.


	42. Feral play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witchanddemonau verse.
> 
> Connie has been practicing a new spell.

Steven couldn't believe his eyes as he looked upon his lady. Sitting on the floor in the middle of her workshop with paper scattered and clawed walls, looking lost and enchantingly beastly was one Connie Maheswaran.

Her usually brown skin was a few shades darker, her black eyes now replaced with purple slit irises on a black background. Her hair usually in a neat bun now moved as if it was alive. On her cheeks were now the tell-tale circles of a demon. 

Not that the horns, floating eye and reptilian tail helped.

Steven took a cautious step as towards the crouching human turned demon, gulping and trying to hide his concern. 

"Connie? Do you remember me?"

The demoness looked at him quizzically as she hung her head to the left, blinking.

"It's Steven...Your familiar. Do you remember, My lady?" He gave her a slight strain smile as he held out his hand towards her.

"Steven?"

Steven felt a bolt hit his spine at her voice. It was a bit more raspy and slurred with an almost silky tone, but undoubtedly hers. His face blushed purple as she took his hand and stood. Her figure was more curvaceous and defined. Her shirt rode up a bit as she stretched giving him a view of her stomach now with a glyph around the navel.

"What did you do? " Steven pressed his hand on her stomach causing her to tremble.

"Cold." She moaned to his touch.

"Hold on, My Lady." Steven encouraged. Looking at it closely he saw that it ran lower than her pants line. He stood to his full length, eye to eye with her and sighed. "Guess this is something you can do now, but it shouldn't last long...What were you trying to do?" 

"Steven."

Steven was caught off guard at her sniffing below his chin, like an animal. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back gently. He looked at her completely flustered. "My lady, that's inappropriate during this time."

She took his left hand and sniffed it..before humming in familiarity. "Yes..Yes.I know you. "

Steven nodded, "that you do. We live in this house together."

Connie took his words into consideration, before taking in his appearance. Images of their time together playing in her mind as she did. "We're contracted to each other, yes?" 

Steven nodded slowly as he caught a lingering scent of attraction, coming from her.

"We're close to each other." She purred as she pressed her palm on his chest and pushed him on to the nearby chair.

Steven gulped as he saw the feral and a bit lustful look in her eyes.

"My lady, you're not in your right mind. " Steven suggested as Connie climbed on his lap

"The transformation has affected your modesty."

He added as he held her now clawed hands. 

"I know what I'm doing..." She argued with a smile, before moving towards his neck. "I just wish to even things out a bit and feel as powerful and inhibited as you do?"

"My lady, I..You."

"Hehe. My, is my dapper demon speechless." She removed closer to his face. "Do I make you uncomfortable like this?" She looked at him expectantly.

Steven looked into those eyes of her and despite the ferocious appearance of them, still felt his heart thumped against his chest, due to the raw emotion they held. 

"It's different My Lady, as temporary as it is." Steven admitted.

"A bad difference?" The disappointment was evident in her voice as she looked down. The floating eye between her horns seemed to close a bit, looking ashamed. Her tail even dropped low.

"I didn't say that." Steven assured as he took his lady chin and held her face in place. "I said it's different, cause you never did anything like this." He smirked before giving the sad demoness, a small kiss on her forehead. "Never said it was bad." Steven chuckled as she covered the spot he kissed. 

"So this is ok. You still find me..Desirable?" She blush the color of deep violet, looking hopeful.

"Of course, my fiery lady. There's not a moment in time, I do not wish for your companionship."

Connie grinned at her familiar, pride rising in her heart. "Good." She clenched her fist in victory.

"So..What happened?" Steven examined the damage of her workshop stone walls, they appeared to be carved and melted.

Connie shrugged. "I guess having all that demonic energy hit me at once caused me to be a bit erratic.. Feral."

"Very feral, you didn't recognize me at first." He chuckled at her pout.

"Don't tease me.." 

"Or what you gonna bite me."

Connie didn't say anything as Steven continued to chuckle, smirking before making her move.

"Ah!" Steven yelped as her fanged mouth met with his chin in a nip. He rubbed the spot where she bit as she smirked arms crossed.

"Feral girl."

Connie nodded with pursed lips before nipping his neck, his throat and various places above his shoulder. Making her giggle each time he yelped or growled In slight annoyance.

"Ok..That's how you wanna play it, My feral lady." Steven announced before nipping her ear.

"Ey!" Connie barked at the feeling, before nipping him back behind his ear. 

"Hm!" Steven snarled as he prepared to strike again.

What started out as a playful, gentle biting game, slowly but surely evolved to a wrestling match as they interlocked their hands and dodged each other's attempts to bite. Their movements rocking the chair they shared as they bobbed, weaved and struck out each other.

One particular dodge had them spilling out of the chair and onto the floor, with the witch turned demon under the natural demon in a very suggestive position..His knees were outside of her hips, he hands above her head still interlocked with hers. Their faces, just a few centimetres apart…

"You ok Connie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Two feet to a stone floor is not gonna hurt me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah."

Steven started to blush as he looked at his lady spread out and messy hair, the glow of the evening giving her a sinfully attractive appearance as she smiled at him with a fang peeking out. 

"Think I can 'make a contract' in this form?" She teased. 

"I think you just want to bite me." he retorted, getting a chortle from his roomie. 

"Just a bit, but it's mostly for research." She sniffed him, smelling a certain emotion. "You're not really against the idea, I see."

"Guess, I can't really hide it with you temporary prowess." Steven lowered his face towards her. "What do we do now?"

"Let's conduct a test, shall we?" She stated as she reached up licking her lips, her mouth ready to sink in..When she felt a wave of fatigue hit her..

"Steven... Catch me. Please."

Steven caught her head as he fell back. Crawling over to her side he lifted and cradled her as he watched as her skin slowly turned back to it's normal shade. 

The last thing she saw was his concern yet reassuring face as he carried her.

Connie woke up with a stretch, rubbing her eyes as she gathered her senses. Feeling more refreshed and energetic than usual. She looked around realizing she was in her room, in her bed. Climbing out, she walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and heading to the bath to run the shower. As she stripped out of her clothes she took a look in the mirror, seeing the faded glyph along her lower torso. Memories of her time as a demoness flashed in her head. 

A small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, It worked...A one time use it seems, though." She looked at the slight change in her stomach as well feeling how tight her skin felt. "I'm a little toner than usual..a side effect, maybe."

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she blushed marooned as she saw little bites along her neck and behind her ear.

Steven nearly dropped his watering can when he heard her shrieked out his name. 

"It seems my feral and firey lady is up." He chuckled as he rubbed his own bites. Smiling an anticipation of the day of teasing he was about to put her through.

  
  



	43. First dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie share their first dance as Husband and Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fic for the talented @solsticedraws on tumblr and Instagram.

First Dance

"Ladies, gentlemen, gems of all sizes and types, pets, living gourds, resurrected beings...Onion." Lars waited for the bit of laughter among the guests to die down, before continuing.

"It's my great honor and privilege to present you, the first dance of Mr. and Mrs Maheswaran-Universe."

They assembled guest stood in anticipation as Steven Maheswaran-Universe, dressed in a slimming black tux, a white cotton button up, black silk bow tie, a pair of pink suede socks, and a pair black ribbon pumps; he led his beautiful wife to the center of the dance floor.

His wife…

Connie Maheswaran is now his wife.

Steven had to take a breath to keep from crying in joy again. He drunk in her visage filling his heart overflow with pride and love.

Her curves accentuating, flowing, salmon sweetheart gown with sheer off the shoulder sleeves, matching elbow length gloves. Pearl drop earrings, an eye catching snow lace choker, a pair of snow white closed toe leatherette boots with a star stitched on the side. Her beautiful black hair rested in her shoulders with a small flowing ponytail in the back held by a lilly hairband.

The way her black eyes shined like the night sky in the spotlight, as did her lighty glossed smile, it had his heart skip multiple beats. 

She giggled as she slipped her arms around his shoulders. Sighing in content as his hands held her hips. 

The two gazed at each other as the music began to play a gentle romantic, familiar, rhythm of a guitar; accompanied by a bass, keytar, and a slight drumming. 

He looked on as his wife's eyes widened with recognition of the song. Maroon faced and heart thumping, she grinned lovingly before kissing him, tenderly pressing against her husband, Her left hand holding his cheek as she did. She could feel his surprise turn to reception as his eyes closed, returning the kiss with a bit of fever, making her gasp as he took her breath away. 

They no longer heard their guest cheering, or swooning over them once they broke away. All they saw, all they acknowledged were each other and the slow rock ballad of the familiar tune.

“Can I have this dance, Mrs.Universe?” He whispered close to her ear, sending small shocks of electricity down her spine. 

“This and every other one, Mr.Maheswaran." The dual smiles of love they shared glowed brightly as they slowly began to sway to the music in a soft waltz as Garnet's melodic voice sang. 

_ I always feel tall  _

_ I always feel smart _

_ Everytime that you are near. _

_ Wherever you go  _

_ Whatever you start _

_ You can be sure my feelings will be there _

“You changed the lyrics.” Connie whispered with a loving sigh.

“A bit.” Her husband joked. "Wanted it to be a bit more joyful and understanding."

_ You shower me with love that's so kind and true _

_ For that, I wish to share my life with you _

“Oh Steven.” She whispered as she snuggled closer. 

_ Wherever we go  _

_ Whatever we do _

_ I’d know what to do if it were us _

_ No matter what we’d face  _

_ or what comes our way _

_ We’d get by with flexibility, love, and trust _

They turned gently and gracefully being led by the music. Steven kissed the crown of his wife, looking at her with pride in his slow misting eyes as the sound of Steven's heart in Connie’s ear made her smile blissfully. 

_ There’s no one in this universe that makes me feel as strong as you _

_ There’s no one  _

_ I’d rather share my life with than you _

As the instrumental break began, their movements were in rhythm with the music and in sync with each other as they glided along the dance floor. Each step they took, they did together as one, stopping in the center.

Steven gave her an impish smile before twirling Connie around a few times causing her to giggle.

_ Oh, I don’t want to take you away _

_ From all of the things you will do in your days _

_ I want to be there and see you succeed in life  _

Bringing her back to his arms with her back lightly pressed against him, he held her hands in his, her arms slightly bent as she lightly swayed her hips upon him.

_ When the day seem to hard _

_ And when life breaks our hearts _

_ I'll stand with you as your best friend, your jambud _

She nuzzled her cheek against his, the most love-filled smile on her face as she did.

He tenderly moved his hands along her arms to her shoulders and down to her waist, getting a hold of her sides.

_ We'll stand as husband and wife _

"This is a dream come true."Steven smiled gently but his eyes glistened, before kissing her cheek and temple.

" _ Never felt such joy, _

_ unconditional love _

_ Until you stepped into my life _

"I can't believe we're finally here, Steven." The way she said it made his heart-skip a beat. It was so gentle, so light, but filled with so much adoration.

_ Never thought our future  _

_ could be this bright _

"I always knew we would though." He chuckled in her ear, moving along with her.

"Oh, really? You had no doubt it'd be me and you in the end."

_ You're my universe's shining light _

He kissed his teasing wife's cheek "Not a one, why'd you think I had multiple 'Unfamiliar Familiar' theme weddings in my book?"

_ You're the reason I love me like I love you _

_ You should know that _

Connie couldn't help but snicker at her husband's silly and endearing smugness. Stroking his cheek with her right hand and laying her left upon his own.

_ I’ll always _

She felt a tear run down her left cheek,as she turned to face him, smiling adoringly. Cupping the cheeks of her most precious treasure, her equal, the compliment to her soul as he held her the same way wiping her left tear as she wiped his right. 

Their foreheads met, gently pressing on each other. The rhythm of the song, gone. They didn't care enough to notice,their hearts beating and aching breaths was the only music they heard. They could had said a million things to convey their happiness, love, and appreciation for each other, for accepting each other and getting to this milestone but, Garnet's last melodic line was more than enough.

_ I’ll always want to share this life with you. _

The two wasted no time as they shared a tender kiss, filled with promise, passion, and protection. Of history, heart, and hope for their future. Of loyalty, lust and love.

Their guests watched as the two showed their affection, first in pure awe at the adoration they held for one another, before the awe intensified as the brilliance of the pink diamond enveloped the newlyweds in a dome of light, illuminating the night sky as it displayed their history for those in attendance. 

From the dome, a giant rose colored silhouette of Steveonnie appeared, smiling down at the event, pride and endearment on their face before they burst like a firework showering the sky in stars of pink as the dome slowly broke apart and scattered like the silhouette, revealing the completely enraptured newlyweds. They giggled like excited little children as Steven bridal carried Connie, stepping and spinning in a circle; only for the to fused to Stevonnie via kiss, who wore Steven's tux jacket over Connie's dress, hugging and dancing with themselves before returning to the newlyweds a minute later, and so forth, never missing step.

No one tried to stop their celebratory cycle of instinctive fusing and defusing and why would they? It was their first dance as husband and wife after all, and it was pure beauty. 


	44. Dragon and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steven and Connie make plans to hangout..over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for @doodling.otaku contest
> 
> Right side Connie  
Left side Steven

Dragons and Stars.

It was so crazy, I mean.

What kind of adult joins a food fight!?

Yet alone start one in a restaurant?😮

Sounds like something

Amethyst would do.😁

That or at least eat the food,

midair.🤔

Pfft!🤣

Steven smiled as he continued to text Connie from his cliff perch, his pink spiked tail wagging happily. Imaging her giggling face and her melodic laugh.

So what's going on

in the life of Steven universe?

Nothing much. Went

on A mission to the 

northeast.

I heard it suppose nice this

time of year, Is it?

You've been lied to.

It was full of allergies 

and bees.😷

Aw. 🙁My poor Stevie.😄

😒Yeah, laugh at my pain😄.

😉

You're ok though, Right?😕

Of course! I'm 🐲💪.

😊Sooo~oo strong.

😁

Jokes aside.

My strength is no joke,

fair lady.😌 I can toss and 

catch you over and over.

I'm gonna hold you to that. 

Now I believe you was

updating me on your life.

Your favorite subject😉.

Excluding lunch,

literature, music. math.

I'm, behind math!?

Really?🥺 Betrayal 

and blasphemy.

Something about those

parallelograms and theories💞.

🤣🤣🤣

😥 meanine.

Though, I can't blame you

That fraction division 🥵😳.

Scandalous.😲

Now tell me what's up with 

my favorite dragon.

I'm the only dragon 

you know.

Excuse me?🤨 

Ankilo, from Unfamiliar Familiar.

Spyro, Igneel, Haku.

and that's off the top of my head

Ok, you know dragons

of fiction.

Love them too.

And yet. You are still 

my favorite dragon.

bar none.

😁 awwww. I'm blushing!

He really was. He felt his cheeks warmed at her message, and even though it was mostly jest..He could help the swell of pride, the skip of his heart or the exuberant wagging of his tail at being Connie's favorite anything. 

What makes

me, your favorite?

Outside the fact that

you, actually exist?

Outside that, yes.

You're you.

You're Steven, My best friend.

That makes you

my favorite. 

😲😲😲

I never knew you were 

so into me. 

So adorable.🤣

Really? I bare my soul and..

You're my favorite human,

Well along with my dad.

You’re definitely my 

favorite girl, though❤

…..

Steven watched and waited for Connie to text her response with bated breath. He felt his palm sweat and bit his tongue as anxiousness rose in him.

"OOO! Was the heart too much.. I was just playing off her tone..I mean..it was true but. I hope she's not scared off or anything.."

Well...that took the heat 

out of my text.❤

Schmaltzy dragon.😏

Steven bounced up and down at Connie's response before texting back.

😅Thought you got mad at me.

Had me on read for five 

minutes.

😞Sorry..Mom called for me..

Plus..you made me really happy..

🥰saying I'm your favorite. 

Well...It’s true.

Oh, I always knew, mind you.

Just nice to have confirmation😎

So confident

and you said it first.😉

Well..It’s true.

So am I gonna be hoarded now😄

That’s a stereotype

Not all dragons hoard things.🙄

Oh!? Sorry didn’t mean

to be offensive 

You’re ok besides,

The gems are hoarders.😄

But you’re not?😌

🤔Well, unless you consider my

Videos games, movies

Books, manga and anime.

Nope. 😜

Besides I can’t really hoard you

That’s selfish. You need to be free

for the world to see.

Pfft! I feel so treasured😊

🤩Oh! You’re priceless.

You have a dragons favor

And what does that pertained🤨

😕😕Dragon hugs? Unlimited

Dragon hugs.

😲4 life?

😌4 life.

🤩Yeah!!

Unlimited Dragon hugs 

for life!😁😆

I’m cashing in next

time we meet.

Speaking of..Do you know 

about the dragonstar parade?

Dragonstar...Parade?

Oh! That explains all the 

‘wyrens’ in town today. Hold on.

Gotta picture.

It took a moment but Steven uploaded an image from earlier of the town below. It was more crowded than usual and full of people in reptilian dragon like costumes.

I was on look out, 

making sure nothing happens.💪

So daring.😍😄

Well be at ease,Steven.

That’s just a costume

OH!

They look more like dinosaurs

and wyrens, than dragons

They’re mostly based on

the mythical legacy of dragons

Reptilian, monstrous, you know

Things like that.

Well that’s inaccurate🙄

I’m not reptilian...Fully

I’m a dragon

I’m no myth

I’m real..

Really real.😐

Really goofy😉

And🙂

Really silly😃

And😃

Really adorable☺

That’s what I wanna hear.😌

So dragonstar parade?

Oh yeah?

I learned about it in class.

It seems that long ago, 

on a starless night, a group 

of dragons saved what would

eventually be Delmarva by

Blowing up a an meteor

with their dragon flame.

It that the heat and light

Of the dragons flames

Turned the meteorites into falling stars

Giving light to the night

To honor the dragons, 

the people held celebrations 

and feast in their honor

😲Wow! That's so cool!

I’ve been here all my life

And never heard about this.

Humans are so creative 

I’m gonna ask the gems about this.

Yeah. 

Who knows it might have been them, but 

Let me finish, Stevie.

As time went by the feast turned to parades 

And people started to dress up as dragons

😐Inaccurately 😏but not offensively.

Time changes things.🙄

Anywho..this year there supposed 

to be a star shower as well..and I know 

you don’t come to the town..

But I wondered if you would watch the shower with me.

If you want.😳 

I mean the shower is supposed to be

Around 8:25 and i’m on break 

so my curfew is 10 ,though my dad 

is gonna pick me up at 9:30. 

And I wanted to show you my costume 

Hold on..it’s..tonight?

Yeah. 

Wait, you might be busy

with dragon mission stuff.

I’m sorry for that. 

Wait I mean..

The gems went on a mission

They won't be back

til tomorrow afternoon.

Sooo..😏

Wait..Are you saying you're 

willing to come to the parade?😮

..With you.

I'm willing to go with you.

😊Dragons favor and all❤.

🥰 Ok.Yes. 

but you sure 

about this. Last thing

I want is for you to 

get into trouble.

Like I said,

they'll be gone all day 

and night. 

This is a serendipitous moment 

for me.

😲Look at you using

'serendipitous' correctly.

Impressive right? See

I pay attention to you.😉

Oh, glad I'm a good influence

well except you know..sneaking out😝

Still better than Amethyst 

besides, I get to see you in

a dragon costume. 🤩😍

Not passing that up.

Oh that's why you wanna come

Wanna point out inaccuracies, huh?

Hold on.

……..

Steven kicked his feet, his mind drifting to his friend. The thought of sending the day and watching the stars fall with Connie making him more giddy than usual. A 'ding' from his phone shook him from his daydream as an image message was received from his best friend.

"Ohhh! She's so...Wow.."

On his screen were two pictures of a costumed Connie. one from the front one, from the back. On her hands were cobalt blue gloves mid-elbow gloves made to look like dragon claws, using black styrofoam cones as nails, and small beach shells, to give off the dragon scale look. 

On her feet were repurposed knee length boots to match the gloves in color, style and texture with three half foot styrofoam 'talons' protruding from both feet. She wore a pair of denim short pants that were given a scaled design with royal blue marker. the hell if the boots were also painted black acting as a back talon.

She had a realistic looking tail of cobalt with spikes of royal trailing along its length and scattered around the tip with a cyan underbelly. It was a little shorter than his own, sticking out from just below the curve of her back, he assumed.

Her top was a cobalt button up, short sleeve blouse, with a closed cyan vest, designed the same way as her shorts. On the vest back was the drawing of dragon wings.

Her face was adorned with a ghost of ocean blue eyeshadow and lip gloss, she wore play fangs as well. 

On top of her were two crystal blue horns made to imitate Stevens own in jaggedness and girth on a clear hair band, giving the image of horns protruding from underneath her dragon tail braided hair, which had a pink bow at the end of it..

Steven?

You still there?

Steven blushed red as he realized he was staring at her pictures. Connie's message woke him up from his admiration.

Sorry..

😅

Just got caught up with 

your pictures.

Oh gosh!

Is it funny looking? Is it too much?

or inaccurate..or offensive?

No! No! No!

You're fine. 

Almost like a real dragon.

Actually..Can I be honest?

I hope you would..

Is.. everything ok?

Umm..

Ok..

your costume..

Did I do something wrong?

No..

It's very..very cool

and well made…

I worked hard on it, but

I think you want to tell

me something else.🤨

Honesty, remember?

Yeah..ok 

You..in costume

WOW!

Is that..a good wow?

it's a 

'How she get 

even prettier?' wow.🤯

Prettier?..

You think I'm pretty?

You're always pretty

..Beautiful..

Prettiful..and

geez..You're alot of good stuff 

that I have to make words for you.

Like 'Prettiful'.😌

Like prettiful.😉

and Greatmazing😏

and Coolsome😎

And Adoracute😘

You're gonna make blush🥰

Good,I won't 

be the only one!😛 

Charmer😏

😁 Guilty.

Steven. I gotta go ☹..But. 

I'll be at our spot around 

the usual time😊.

In costume?**🥺**

In costume😁

I can't wait to see you.

Is that ok to say?😳

Hope so…I can't wait to 

be together again either.

I wanna see you too.😊

I'll be at our spot. arms open

..So you can cash in.

😏Really, Ok.

😁So when i glomp you today,

and don't let you go.

that's me, cashing in.

🤗Ok then, you're going 

find yourself 

getting tossed and caught

😘 As long as 

always catch me.

Ok..I really 

gotta go, you 

adora-dragon.

🥰 

If I must.🥺

I'm gonna miss you though.

🥺Right?!

but I will be with you IRL 

soon.

True..true. 

ok I'll let you go.

ok.

ok..

Ok..

OK..😆

Ok! 😁

Ok!! 🤣

💋💗

CYL Stevie

Steven' eyes widened at the text before he chuckled to himself. Rising up from his perch, he wiped the seat of his pants before heading towards the temple. His feet never touching the ground pass the second step, as thoughts of his plans with Connie, run throughout his head.

Meanwhile, across town one Connie Maheswaran laid across her bed. Looking at her phone, marooned face and smiling. Thoughts of dragons and stars in her heart and head.

  
  



	45. Possesive Protection( Witchdemon au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so wrong..”
> 
> In front of her stood a familiar face, body, build, and damaged attire; a familiar visage all around.
> 
> A usually heart-skipping, cheek redding visage. One of charm and a dapper style. A visage that haunted her dreams in the most pleasant ways..
> 
> This was not the same, nowhere near it.
> 
> Despite the form, the differences were far too prominent. It was ghastly, it’s ‘Steveny’ shape flickering like a flame, ready to burn everything and it was violet.

Possessive Protection

“This...This is wrong…”

Connie whispered that to herself as she stepped back, fear and confusion on her face. Holding her broken arm.

“This is so wrong..”

In front of her stood a familiar face, body, build, and damaged attire; a familiar visage all around.

A usually heart-skipping, cheek redding visage. One of charm and a dapper style. A visage that haunted her dreams in the most pleasant ways..

This was not the same, nowhere near it.

Despite the form, the differences were far too prominent. It was ghastly, it’s ‘Steveny’ shape flickering like a flame, ready to burn everything and it was violet.

So violet and viscous.

The purple imposter didn’t look at her at all, his..

It’s attention on the regenerating bull-like demon who was slowly getting up after being rammed through a pillar by the purple devil. 

_ “That’s it, rise to your feet.” _

The slasher grin on his 'Steveny' face and the blow horn pitch put her on edge, as the minotaur snarled towards the devil, fear in its throat as the purple devil gilded forward. With a roar, the minotaur charged forward it’s red eyes promising death, each step cracking the tiles underneath them.It stuck forward with a punch towards the devil, it’s fist as big as the devils skull.

On instinct, Connie was prepared to scream in concern.

Only for the sound of ripping flesh to steal that worry for his well-being and replace it with fear of his abilities, as the purple Steven tore the forearm of the minotaur from its body..Before knocking the minotaur across the skull and onto its face,in front of his feet

With said arm..

“Now, a lesson to share to those in hell “ The devil teased, before bringing the limb down the minotaur skull again, like a goddamn mallet. A sickening smash of flesh resounding in the concert hall. He lifted the limb high with a frown.

“ Do not… "

and brought it down again…

" Ever .."

And again

" Touch what… "

and again

" Belongs to me!"

The violent, violet demon continued to crack the minotaur head with ruthless abandon, in a pure frenzy. Each strike harder than the last. Bone and smashed flesh scattered along the walls as he beat the long silenced monster. He didn't stop until he felt Connie grabbed his waist.

"Stop, Steven! Please!"

He looked back at her with a bit of a glare. 

"Steven?"  He tossed the limb aaside carelessly, allowing it and the minotaur body to fade away in a black smoke leaving a gem.

His cold, slithering voice caused her to step back, chilling her heart. So different from the pleasing tone of her beloved partner.

Facing him face to face, staring at his dead black eyes and dark purple pupils froze her spine and stole her breath.

"I guess that's not completely wrong."  He chuckled. Lookin at her holding her arm, he stalked towards her.

" You're hurt, boon."

"Boon?" Connie inquired trying to push down her fear as she stepped back. She soon found herself between a pillar and the violet demon. She shivered as he moved his face close to her neck breathing in her fright with a teasing chuckle.

"Who are you?" 

He smirked at the steel in her voice. "Me?..I'm what 'he' hides from you, my boon." 

She trembled as he lifted his hand to her chin and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

'So cold like the arctic, It feels as if I'll freeze to death staying by him.'

She moved her face away from his grip, sneering at the doppleganger. "What do you mean, 'you are what he hides?' "

His eyes narrowed as he gripped her chin tightly.  "Hey now, You should be appreciative to me, fledgling .I did save your ass…"  He smirked as he looked her up and down, lingering at her hips a bit . "Cute as it is."

***WHAP!* **

The sound of Connie slapping the demon reverberated against the hall.

"Disgusting Demon!" She roared, her eyes blazing in anger. "I don't know who you think you are to speak to me like that, but you are  **NOT MY STEVEN!"**

He laughed cruelly but respectfully, licking the blood off his lip.  "Ooh, I understand why he so taken with you .That beautiful blazing spirit to match that body….You're definitely worthy to be my boon."  Giving her a hungry grin, he kissed her deeply.

Connie screamed through the kiss before pushing the purple beast back with both arms. 

"Bastard!" She swung a fist at the devil who dodged the blow. She attacked again with her left, recently healed, fist only to have him grab her hand and pull her close 

Black eyes met violet, fiery rage met possessive obsession.

"Is that how you treat someone who healed you? That's fine, it makes me want you m-"

The purple demon voice started to strain as he backed up. Pain on his face as his hands gripped his head and the purple began to flicker and dim.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" The familiar voice of the Steven she knew, ranged out of the demon. "YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT HER!?" 

"I protected and healed her in your stead HUMAN! HOW I take my reward from my boon, my property, is my business...Besides it's not like you don't feel the same way!." 

Connie could only watch shocked, fear and embarrassment on her face as the purple demon fell to the floor on all fours, clawing at the marble scarring it like a jagged knife as he argued in agonizing pain with himself.

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true!!"

"Get out!!"

"You lust for her!"

**"I SAID LEAVE, VIOLET** !"

Connie covered her mouth as she watch Steven lift his head and thundered out as he clawed his face, ripping the purple flame off his visage and tossing it to the side. 

"S-S-Steven?" Connie cautioned as she took a step forward, seeing him back to normal, breathing hard on all fours, quivering a bit.

"My..My lady." 

That voice as tired and broken as it was shook her heart as it always did...Connie took a step forward only for Steven to raise his hand.

"Hold on, My lady." Steven grunted as he turned to the purple flames watching it form to a ghostly purple spectre of himself. 

"Violet." His voice was full of hate as he stood in front of Connie protectively. 

" Steven " Violet responded as his translucent and ghostly figure floated in place, a smirk on his face.  "What do you think you're doing?"  He pointed his finger tauntingly. I know you don't think you're gonna keep me from My Boon in some misguided act of protecting her."

"There's nothing misguided about keeping My Lady safe...Especially from the likes of you" Steven stood in a low stance, his hands in front of his chest in a clawed stance. 

"Don't you mean...'Likes of ME?"  Violet grinned, his purple eyes staring straight into Steven's pink ones, before taking one glance at the witch among them.  "We're one in the same, My boon."

" Stop talking to.."

"Are you serious?" Connie watched Steven's shoulder tensed ever so lightly. "Steven?"

" I'm his truest, darkest feelings made sentient and given form...You can call me Violet, My Boon."

" **SHE ISN'T YOUR BOON** !!"

"But she's your 'Lady'? Possessive, aren't we…"

Steven growled ready to strike, when a calming hand rested on his shoulder.

"Steven…"

Steven turned to look at Connie, a flash of shame in his eyes, before turning forward. He breathed deeply and relaxed his stanced. "Come on Violet, enough playing." His glare stood as he held out his hand.

Violet kissed his teeth." 'What do you mean?, no games are being played."

"What's your objective here then, What are you trying to accomplish?"

"....You are useless..as a familiar " Violet growled " You fail at protecting our possession far too often., I refuse to trust you with My boon…:

Steven didn't say anything in response. His fist clenched in anger as his other words hit his heart.

"He protects me just fine, Monster." Connie spoke from behind her Steven, staring defiant at Violet as she stood beside her partner

" As long as I'm present, yes."  Violet retorted " All those victories, all those rescues..They could have never been achieved without darker designs. Without me being present, Boon."

"I'm just as capable without you." Steven answered as he cracked his fingers.

" Allowing something to break our things shows capability?!" 

"How about you stop talking as If I object." Connie Intervened, the crest on her wrist glowing. 

" You are !" Violet barked " You are my Boon, Meant to benefit me and enrich my life for my protection power and service.. That's the basis of our contract.!"

"Is that so." She smirked as she thought of what Violet just stated. "Then fulfill your part of the deal Violet and heed my command. RETURN TO STEVEN!"

Before Violet could fathom what was going on, he found himself being pulled towards his more benevolent half. He couldn't fight it for long at all.. Her command was absolute and felt the need to see it through right down to his core..The need to get her favor.

He hated it, the feeling of being controlled even by her, the lack of freedom annoyed him. At the same time, it made Violet that more obsessive over his boon. Unlike Steven, who wants an equal love with the witch, he would be happy with her completely submitting to him, to stay untainted by unworthy hands. 

To remain his Boon and only touched by him.

"Remember,..I AM HIS THOUGHTS GIVEN FORM MY BOON! EVERYTHING I SAID. EVERYTHING I DID. HE HAS THE SAME CAPACITY AS WELL!"

Violet gave a howling laugh as he was pulled towards Steven fading out of sight. 

Steven grunted and shook his head, the feeling of rejoining with Violet in such away was a new experience, a worryingly one as well. His confrontations with Violet had never been in the waking world until now. He didn't have time to think it over as He felt two arms wrapped around him and a head on his chest. 

" My. My lady-I-"

"You're warm.." She gripped the back of his ripped shirt and smothered her face in his mid. "Stars above, you're so warm….It's a lively warmth." 

Steven could only hold her back as she began to quiver and his shirt began to dampen. 


	46. Treasured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's used to congratulatory praise...Heartfelt praise...That's new

Treasured 

Connie Maheswaran was used to congratulatory praise. Rather it was for her violin, her grades, her tennis skill, even her performance as a Crystal Gem. She could take it all with stride and pride. Give a charming and thankful smile and move on.  
This.  
This right here... This was torture 

'Oh my stars..' The young woman thought as a very welcoming finger toyed with her hair.

"So valorous and cool." Steven loving tone rang in her ear, making her smile.

"So beautiful..An absolute 100 out of ten." The charming feminine voice of Nora tickled her right side as her thumb massaged the back of her hand.

"Strong, smart, skilled. No one else like her." The voice of Dai monotone yet adoring pitch ranged from above her, his pink hands rubbing her shoulders.

Connie could only breath, blush, melt and humm at the three of them and their actions. She was there for an hour...An hour of sweet pokes on her cheeks, massages on her hands, gentle strokes on her scalps, and the most loving heartfelt praise she ever received. 

"This is too much." Connie giggled in mix of embarrassment and appreciation. 

"Never, you deserve our affection." Steven smirked before hugging her from the left.

"You deserve our reverence. " Nora smiled before hugging Conne right side.

"You deserve our attention." Dai gave the smallest of grins as he hugged her from above.

"Oh Stars." She trembled slightly, the feelings and affection making her tear up. 

"You deserve our love. "The trio stated before kissing her cheeks and forehead.

"Such a schmaltzy trio I have." She laughed as the held her in such a warming caring hold. "Stars above, I love you three." 

She turned to Steven kissing the top of his head " My Sweet Steven."   
She turned her gaze to Nora doing the same. "Naughty Nora."  
She look up before kissing under the chin of Dai " Darling Dai."  
She pulled in Steven and Nora as she laid back more onto Dai. "You three are my treasures."

"You're our treasure too." 


	47. Strum and Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two domestic connverse shorts
> 
> Strum: Steven creates music with the help of his muse
> 
> Rest: Connie can't sleep on the first night of her and Stevens new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based of the art of cleoseptinato you can find them on tumblr twitter and instagram

# Strum

Steven laid back on their living room couch, guitar In his hands, waiting for Connie to finish freshening up. He sighed blissfully as he took in the sight of the room. The cream colored walls, the fuchsia lights hanging across the ceiling, the painting of the Sakura tree on the eastern wall (Despite Connie saying different). It took a bit of time to get to this moment, but they were here, after all that was said and done, they were home. 

They made a home.

The thought of it made the big man's heart swell with pride and appreciation. He closed his eyes and sighed as he began to strum his instrument, evoking a gentle high pitch sound.

His instinct and imagination guided his repeated strums, as he envisioned her visage through melody. First thing was her beautiful face. Oval in shape with deep black eyes, thick brows, full lips, prominent nose and brown skin.

Next, his fingers found a deeper tone, powerful and sensual, and his mind began to create her bodily being. Which each strum she became clearer, the width of her hips and shapely swell of her breast. The curves of her waist and firm build of her torso. Her small yet deadly feet, long and supple legs, and gaze stealing buttocks; along with her strong, tone arms. 

As he added more pitches and sounds, his imaginative muse began to come alive in a multitude of expressions. Her cool and gentle smile with the slightest of nods of her head. The sly smiles when she has an idea or when she's in a teasing mood. The excited ones, the shy ones, The loving one....All added a depth of sweetness to his sound.

He could see her move as the rhythm and structure began to build. The small sideways nod of her head with the tapping of her arm during the beginning build up, followed by a gentle sway of her upper torso to match his light rhythm. His imaginative Connie started to tap her left palm on her stomach as her hips began to sway and rotate in tandem with his music as it added sensual depth. 

He watched his muse perform for him and his music. Through kicks, spins, dips and sways all according to the mix of high pitched and deep toned strums of his digits on the string instrument. Her smiles; loving, fun-filled, and seductive; all urged him to play, making him fall for the true Connie more. She was art in motion, music made flesh, deepest and more heartfelt emotion given form. Strength, love, passion, and wanting, come to life, just as he always saw her either in his mind or in the real. 

As he began to feel the climax of his song, a repeated sequenced medium deep and low pitched rhythm at a soft tempo, the muse Connie strutted towards him. Steps as powerful as they were seductive, meant to keep his attention on her, a flirtatious smile and adoring gaze on her face. He swore he was getting lost in the music and the mental imagery, as he felt her sit by him with her knees under her. 

The feeling of her hands pulling his head close to her, the giggle of her voice and the sweet fullness of her lips on top of his proved him wrong, but didn’t break his playing. Even when he kissed her a bit deeper, inciting a moan from his real life muse. When they broke and she rested his head on her chest in a snuggle is when he opened his eyes, and saw the real thing, twirling his hair, looking at him like her own boon.

“You’re so much prettier than what I can imagine.” 

Connie could only giggle at her love drunk music man as he finished his song for her. 

* * *

# Rest

“I’m never gonna be able to go back.” She whispered to herself as she laid on their couch, eyes close. It was their first night together in their new home and they haven’t received their bed yet, and wouldn't until the weekend. Not really a problem for Connie, it wasn’t the first time she slept bed-less, She could handle that no problem. “ Can’t believe he was gonna deprive me of this.” She sighed pleasantly as she snuggled closer to the warm body behind her. 

The two of them being the large loving pair they were, got into a bit of a debate over the sleeping arrangement for the week. Steven originally volunteered to take the floor and give his berry the couch.

Connie responded in a very mature “Bullshit!” before showing him just all the ways they could share the couch. 

47 minutes of...conferencing and exhibiting the ways they could share the couch had the hybrid in complete and total agreement.

Red faced at the memories of their earlier fight, Connie tried to fight the urge to audibly swoon as she felt a large rest on her waist and pulled her closer. The feel of his whiskered chin ghostly ticking her shoulder. His lips, giving her nape continuous phantom kisses as he breathed gently in his slumber. 

‘I wonder if I can steal a few kisses..No..Connie. Behave, ya need ya rest.’ She reprimanded herself, fighting the tease in her. “Easier said than done” Connie whispered as she tried to relax. “Maybe a little space.” 

She tried to move just a bit away from her husky Bisky, to give room for self-control.

“Hmm?” The sleeping diamond groaned as he pulled her back toward him wrapping his arms around her torso covering her from her hips to just below her breast. He pressed his front against her back side in a deep spoon as he rested his head on her shoulder, his lips caressing her ear. ”Connie..” He mused completely dead to the world as his lips tickled her ear at each syllable of her name and sleepy breath.

Connie, for her part, was a whirlwind of emotions. Each breath sent shivers through her body, the sound of her name on his slumbering tongue lit her heart ablaze, the way he held her made her melt. She bit her lips as her breathing was hiked and exaggerated through trembles. “I wanna get closer, just for a bit.” She achingly mewled in the dark. 

Carefully and tenderly she caressed his cheek as she turned her to lay on her back. “ If only you knew what you do to me. “ She kissed the corner of his mouth multiple times delicately and endearingly, getting pleasant hums from her sleeping man. 

“Connie.” The slumbering man sighed as he turned towards her as she came in for another kiss.

“MMM~MM!” She was not expecting to kiss him full on..or for the sleeping man to kiss back, but it happened.

It was soft, tender, loving, passionate, it was natural and she melted into it. Lost herself into it, happy to do it. 

“My..Connie” The dreaming man stated throughout the kiss running on whatever instinct and scenario his mind was giving him.

“My Steven.” Connie returned it as she allowed him to lead the impromptu make out session. Even while he was dreaming, she was a complete and utter addict to his lips and tongue and how they made her feel completely and truly loved by him. How desired they made her feel. Just how damn good they make her feel when they take her breath away. She nearly whimpered when the sleeping man broke the kiss and laid his head beside hers facing her. She took a good look at him, her mind and heart forever capturing his open, wet and slightly red-lips, close eyes and goofy peaceful face in the natural light. 

She smiled feeling a bit drunk off their love. “I love you Steven. “ She gave him one last tender kiss “Pleasant dreams, Biscuit.” She turned back to her original position and placed herself against him, feeling his heartbeat against her back. She felt the emotion induce fatigue take her to a peaceful slumber and just as the last bit of consciousness left the woman, she felt the loving grip, the gentle kiss on her crown and the voice of her Universe in her ear.

“Sleep well Berry, I love you too.”

She sighed in affirmation. The first night of their habitation, a love filled success.


	48. Flirty Fighting: Sparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, never let it be said that Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Yasha Maheswaran do not take their responsibilities seriously, because they do.
> 
> They really do. 

First, never let it be said that Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Yasha Maheswaran do not take their responsibilities seriously, because they do.

They really do. 

In terms of Steven, it's not uncommon to see him up and about Beach city or Little Homeworld, just checking in to see how everything's going. It's not obscure to hear about him visiting Homeworld and seeing if any gems want to be a part of a new settlement on earth or trying to help gem-kind integrate with the galaxy...Opposed to hollowing it out. It's an exhausting job but it's worth it.

For Connie, along with her college work and responsibilities to her family; the young woman has made herself indispensable to both Homeworld and Earth, thanks to her partial (slowly becoming full-time if funding comes through) directorial position at research and development. Combing through results reports of current experiments, proposing and conducting new ones, updating successful ones and reworking previous failures for future successes. All for the dream of uniting and advancing both humanity and gem-kind through understanding, teamwork and technology.

Though, nothing is easy and while Era 3 is peaceful...It’s relative. There are threats out there that would like nothing more for everything Steven, Connie and their allies (Human, Gem and otherwise) built, to be destroyed. Which makes such things as the dojo like 'room' of Little Homeworld R&D's sub-basement, relevant even now..

Created via gem magic similar to the gem temple, with it bamboo like floors that was a football field long, walls adorned with melee weaponry of all types and have it's own artificial atmosphere to match the actual weather, the room has been a perfect way to keep from overworking. 

It was made to give both gems and humans incentive to keep up with the physical aspects of their life, while trying to change the world through science. 

Some slept in it as it drowned out a lot of the sounds within R&D, others use it as a place of meditation, while others use it for its intended purpose..

Thus times like this are a normal occurrence. 

"Ok, Heartberry, " Steven called out as he hopped in place dressed in a pair of yellow trunks and white tank top. Wrapped around his knuckles, wrist, palm and fingers was athletic tape, same with the ball of his feet, ankles and heels. A topknot held by a blue band. " How are we gonna play this?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass and you're gonna love it."

Steven scoffed out a laugh as he turned around to the source. "AWWOOOO!" he gave a wolfish whistle, "You just might be right. Starting with mental warfare?"

"Battles are won before they are fought." Connie sagely teased.

"Sun-tzu? I wanna say Sun-tzu."

"Sun-tzu, indeed Mister." Connie smirked. "I am impressed." 

"That's my aim...So, I'm guessing that little number is to ensure your victory." Steven looked up and down her form.

"Well that, and your gaze over me." Connie flirted as she stretched a bit, snickering at the hungry eyed hybrid.

Her outfit was very simple. A royal blue halter top leotard, a pair of mid thigh, yoga shorts of the same color with red trim. She too wore athletic tape in the same way as Steven, and had her hair in her normal braid, with a pink scrunchy at the very beginning of it.

"You didn't have to do all that just for my sight. You could have worn your normal Kalaripayattu attire."

"Yeah, but it's way too hot in here for those.. They’re kind of weighted and they hold sweat." She gave him a playful stance, her hands folded behind her back as she stretched. "This is much lighter and sweat drips off my body." 

"Plus, a lot more distracting. Gonna have to watch where I grab you." Steven noted with bitten lips.

"Are you complaining? Cause your tone..It doesn't match your face, Mister." Connie gave him an accusative side-eye.

"Just taking notes. Beautiful, wonderful, sensual notes. Don't wanna make a...Mistake" 

The small husk in his tone made Connie toes flex. "Oh, I'm sure you would enjoy that." She licked her lips.

Steven nodded with a smirk, "Happy accidents, though I can't be blamed." He grinned darkly, "You effectively cut down the number of ways I could pin you." 

Connie nodded hand on her hips as she stretched back. "That's the point, making it harder for you to win."

He walked over to her grabbing her over the waist, getting a giggle as she rested her hands on his chest "Well, l already have you in my arms, right?" He teased before blowing gently on her neck.

"Bi~iisky" She felt herself tremble under his air, giggling in pleasure. "It's already sweltering in here…Making me hotter, isn't fair." She melted running her hands slowly through his hair.

"I just wanna make you sweat." He whispered playfully in her ear.

"You're certainly an expert on the matter..." She breathed deeply as she pulled him closer, her eyes trained on his topknot. She sighed feeling his hand run up her back, to her shoulders, caressing her nape. 

"Your touch always makes me...Nope!" Her eyes widened as she pushed him away leaping back herself. Holding the back of her head, feeling her scrunchy still in place. "You cheeky biscuit." 

"Can you really blame me for a preemptive strike."Steven responded with a laugh at her blushing face. "After all battles are won before they're fought, right?" 

"Don't you dare spit the art of war back at me!" Connie stated as she marched towards him, eyes ablaze in determination and competition.

"It's true though, right?" Steven walked towards her looking smug." Besides, you were the one who was eyeing my top knot. Can you blame me for making a move?"

In the center of the sweltering dojo, the two stood. The only light in the room being noon sun, that gently graced the room and them through blinded windows. 

The only smell being the slight sweat coming from them and the humidity of the room itself.

The only sounds being the very faint machinery from one of the labs on the floors above and below and their own breathing.

"So, how do you wanna do this Heartberry?" Steven offered dipping close to her face.

" Same as always, first to retrieve their hair piece, or make the other forfeit, wins." She stood still and slightly parted her lips. in preparedness.

“Starting with a kiss?" he teased as he cupped her cheeks.

"Any other way to do it?" She cupped his own, pulling him closer.

Steven chuckled before she took his lips with her own. passionate, loving and telling. their tongues twisted as their lips brushed, and teeth gently nipped at each other. Their faces burning hot from the emotion and both inner and outer heats as slight moans and whimpers slipped out. They broke the kiss opening their eyes in tandem, giving each other a giggle of bliss, resting their foreheads on together.

"No Diamond state. Quartz strength is ok." She pecked his lips.

"No pressure points. or crushing blows." He returned her peck a bit more tenderly than hers, making her purr with a nod.

"Good luck." They shared one last kiss before slipping into a ready stance.

Steven's stance was unorthodox, with a lower center of gravity, his left foot in front of his body with his right pointed to the side and his hand waist height by his side.

In opposition, Connie's stance was similar to her sword stance. Her body lowered, her left foot pointed forward in front of her with her right following. While she held her hands in the same positions she would if she had her sword.They were open palmed, held straight up as if acting as blades themselves. 

The two stood in smirking silence for a moment, before Steven stepped forward expecting Connie to step back. He was slightly surprised to see her left hand shoot forward towards his hair, causing him to skip back out of her reach. He scoffed as he returned to his stance 

“Chu. Chu. Chu.”

Steven nodded his head at Connie’s kissing taunt, sucking his teeth. “Really, ok.”

Connie chuckled as she moved closer, shortening the space in two steps . She evaded a grab at her hair by shifting her body to the left before throwing a left jab to his chest only to be blocked back by his forearm. She followed through with a right palm to the body which was met with his own palm, resulting in a responding clap as they interlocked. 

Steven took another swing at scrunchy with his free hand and was parried by Connie knocking his wrist upward with her own, before ducking an attempt at his topknot. He smirked mischievously as he swept the back of her knees, causing her to fall on her ass. 

“Nice move.” Connie praised him with a grimace as he helped her up to her feet. Rubbing her butt when she was up.

“Thank you.” He gave her a healing kiss, taking the pain away and enticing a little pleasure, releasing her hand and stepping back a bit before getting in his stance. “ You’re ready?”

Connie nodded before sliding into her own.“ Whenever you are, Mister.”

Unlike before, there was no waiting between the two. Steven missed a sidekick toward her hip as she dropped into a split, smiling up at his dumbfoundedness. .

“Impressed” She teased, her chin in her hands as she bent forward on to the floor. giving him a flirty grin. 

“That and a little hot.” he breathed deeply “ Have I ever told you I love your body control.”

“You have...showed me a few times too.” She chuckled. “Always nice to hear and with that being said.” She spun her body around tripping him off his feet, while she kik-up to hers. She smiled a bit worryingly at how he landed on his back. “ You ok?”

“ Come on, I’m sturdy and you know that.” Steven gave her a reassuring grin as he climbed to his feet and slipped into his stance. “ Ready to continue when you are.”

“That’s my man.” 

Steven couldn’t help the blush and the feeling of pride towards the adoration in her voice and gaze as she got in her ready stance. That quickly changed to alertness as Connie shot forward with a jab toward his face and stopped an inch away, as he put up a guard with his left arm. Only to feel her palm collide with his left side causing him to yelp in surprise and take a step back as she gave chase, putting him on a complete defense as Connie kept up the assault; attacking with quick, precise hits against his blocking.

Connie cocked back ready to steal his top knot. She grinned as left hand shot forward ready to grasp victory, and to lose balance when he slipped to her right side and feel the pop of his knuckles on her back.

“ Hey!” She turned around tying catch him only feel two more pop on her thigh and hip. “ Hmmph! She turned again and felt a nip on her neck “ Oh no you don’t!” she chuckled before backing away and being chased by Steven.

“ I’m coming, Connie. You can’t run!” He taunted as he took a playful swipe at her waist. 

“Yes I can!” Connie responded as she continued to evade and block by each swipe. “But I won’t!” 

Steven was surprised when she dipped very low to the floor and moved forward, passing his grasp, grabbing his arms as she stood and pulling him to a kiss. Steven felt himself melt temporarily forgetting the current situation and kissing her back, his hands clasping.

Giving Connie the moment she needed to grab his tank top, sweep his feet from under him, and pinned him under her straddling him and never breaking the kiss.

"Ooh.You really got me falling for your kiss." Steven joked as he broke the kiss, tickling under her arms, making her laugh and release him. He nipped her nose before rolling to the side and pinning her under him, his knees against her thighs keeping the spread open as his hand held hers down.

"Cheater." Steven reprimanded with the devil's grin.

"I prefer the term, tactician." She responded in kind. "Shouldn't wear such a grab-able shirt."

" Ohh! Really? " He nipped her neck, making her squeal in laughter.

"No.. Not that!" Connie struggled to get away from the affectionate assault. Pushing against his hands as she tried not to melt under him. "You won't break me, Universe. My will is a strong as my…",

She was interrupted by his nips becoming a bite and suckling.

"Hhhash~Hmmmm." She felt her body relax under him." No….This is ...So sweaty and hot and nic--I mean unfair."

"This is strategy." Steven teased in her ear, watching her wither in pleasure and slight embarrassment.

"Not gonna surrender!!!." Connie roared as she raised her hips off the floor. 

In a feat physiological mastery, Connie lifted him off his feet as she tossed them both in a somersault that resulted in Connie straddling Steven just below his chest with their hands still interlocked

"What was that?!" Steven stated in dazed amazement. That soon was coupled with an excited caution as he looked up at her domineering gaze and grin. He gulped when she licked her top lip, hungrily. The way the light gave her a casting shadow didn't help either.

"Tenacity, determination, years of physical conditioning, constant healing both magical and not.. "Her voice was cool and direct. She got close to his face with a predatory sneer. "And the need to make.." She kissed and sucked on his bottom lip causing some trembling.

"You.." She trailed down to his windpipe, her voice getting more seductive as she let go of his hand.

"Yield." She stated as she moved lower straddling his stomach and squeezing his sides with her calves, bringing her free hand down to his exposed gem.

"Ooh.. that's so.." He brought his head back as the pleasure of her mouth on his throat and the cool tender touch upon his gem racked his body. "This..this is much. torment..:

"Oh.." She taunted as he kissed him. "Are you gonna break under me?" She rubbed his gem with her palm as if it was being polish, making him moan into her mouth..which in term made her follow suit. 

"No." He growled in defiance as his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in to deepen and take the lead of the kiss. 

** _'No..No no.. I'm not losing to him!'_ ** Connie raged inside fighting the want to melt. Rubbing his gem with more affection taking care to give each facet attention, while turning the drawn out make-out to a battle of nips and quick pecks.

"Give in to the affection." Connie ordered as she kissed his trembling lips, the pleasurable feeling of his hand moving to her seat, causing her heart to race.

I want to.. really I do but.. " he pinched her hip causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"Hey now! That can wait.-" .

"No, it Can't!" He stole a kiss before rolling her over to the side. 

The two broke the kiss, breathing deeply, before chuckling.

"So..can this be considered training?" Steven asked, feeling how red his lip was. 

"I think it's good grappling and resilience training." Connie chuckled, "Though.. I don't know if I have a high resistance to you and your affection."

"Says the one who threw me off guard with a kiss and then rubbed my gem." He retorted, bringing her into a cuddle.

"It's my game plan. The perfect Steven game plan... Weaponized love."

Steven arched an eyebrow at the prideful woman."Really?"

"Yup." She dug into her pocket to pull out his blue hair band. "See, I won."

Steven checked his head with his free hand and true enough, his topknot was gone. "Mischievous Minx", he teased before digging into his trunks and pulling out her pink scrunchy.

"When!?" Connie demanded tapping his chest.

"When you let go of my hand to mess with my gem." He spoke proudly.

"Ha, you lose! Got it before I tossed you over." She grinned at his dumbfounded face.

"What?! When!" 

Connie blushed before she sat up rubbing her neck. "While you were giving me such a good time on my neck. I slipped it off with my teeth." She said with a boast.

Steven pursed his lips before giving in to his pride. "Such an amazing partner I have." He stood on to his feet, before helping her up as well.

Connie nodded. "Of course. Anything less than that is not permitted."

"Now is that so." He grinned, pulling her close.

Connie rubbed his cheek, giving him a loving gaze. "You give me your all and more, everyday Mister." She answered matter factually, before giving him a peck on his forehead. "And you deserve what you give. Just glad that it's me who gets your adoration and gets to give it back to you." 

Steven pursed his lips in disagreement. "I don't know, it seems like I'm the lucky one in that scenario. " He teased resting his foreheads on hers.

"Boy, I will fight you on this.” Connie gave him a toothy, amorous side grin, folding her hands upon his nape.

“Oh really?” Steven snicked as his voice dropped to a seductive baritone.”

“Uh-huh.” She laughed.

“Well we’re in a dojo, Berry” He gave her a kiss “Bring it on.”

“Ok Mister, you asked for this” She ‘warned’ as she led him down to mat, ready for another round of sparring.


	49. Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet sunset between a conman and his mark.

Con

It was a nice evening at Little Homeworld. The weather was crisp and the breeze was cool and calm. The sun gave the sky a beautiful visage of orange and deep plum and under a maple tree were two very in love people. A hearty 17-year old boy with light tan skin, almond brown eyes and long curly hair to his shoulders sitting cross-legged against the tree. 

On his lap and facing him, arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist was an athletically built teen girl of 16 years with pristine brown skin, flowing black hair that sat on her shoulder and stopped at the mid of her back, and deep black eyes. 

They were doing nothing more than just enjoying each other's presence. Whispering about nothing important but keeping low so it could be for their ears alone. Giggling almost reflexively at the swell of emotions in their hearts at each glancing touch, playful nip, or loving squeeze. 

After one particular moment of being nuzzled on her neck to the point of squealing. The girl moved back, giving her companion a suspicious glance. 

"I don't like that look on your face, Steven Universe."

The man gave a fake gasp, before settling into a sly grin. "Is that so Connie Maheswaran?"

"Um-hmm" She nodded trying to fight Another gift of giggles. She narrowed her eyes in jest as she poked his whiskered cheek. "What are you planning, with that scheming grin?"

"Now what makes you think I'm scheming," He grin grew to a smirk as he pulled her closer, " and haven't already got what I wanted." 

"OH-ho! Really now, are you saying I was your mark?" she acted as if she was betrayed, while giggling out a pleasured sigh as he raspberry into her collarbone under her ocean green summer dress.

Lifting his head to smile at her loving glance. " I'm sorry, but yes. You have something I wanted, so I planned to steal it without you knowing." He hummed at the feel of her soft lips on his forehead. 

"And what was that something that you stole? 

Thief." 

He scoffed at the title. "First I didn't just steal it, I had you give it to me, willingly. Secondly, the thing I stole was the most precious treasure and all of the universe. "

He pecked her lips, getting a surprised but welcoming squeak,breaking it off with a gentle clipping sound and a bright blush in both their faces.

"You didn't tell me what..it was.." She breathed out behind half-lid eyes feeling lovestruck. "You stole."

"OH that?" He placed his forehead on her own, looking at her eyes and smile. "Your heart."

She blushed red at how smoothly it came out of her biscuit. Her nose flared as she tried to calm down her beating heart as she moved in closer. " And how are you so sure you got it?" 

He followed her getting close to her lips feeling breath mix with his as their lips lingered a few centimeters apart..

"Well.."

He gave her a quick grin. "Because I'm a CON-man."

Connie stared at him for a few moments before she started to chuckle. "No, that was bad..that was horrible."

Steven rubbed the back of his head, laughing . "I guess so " He was caught off guard at the sensation of her hands cupping his face and her lips meeting his in a tender and passionate lip lock. Shocked excitement was soon followed by relaxed euphoria as he closed his eye and followed her lead in this new kiss. When they broke their view of each other was new, brighter and with more vibrancy.

Connie sighed.. " Can't believe I got my love stolen by such a bad punner." 

"Wait...does that mean." Steven started hope with a blushing chuckle as Connie nodded. 

"Yup...We're a thing now " She said with a small chortle, taking another peck and wiping his teary cheek. " So take care of my heart, you cute CON-man." 

"Of course." .Steven said as he wiped her own tears. "I love you, Connie ."

Connie smiled as she held him close. " I love you too, Steven."


	50. Heart Skip period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a nice Spring day you take. moment to skip class. only for the Discipline committee chief, Connie Maheswaran to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is. reader×Connie, highschool AU one-shot..The reader could either be Steven or themselves

"Uuugah!" 

I stretched with a yawn, falling back onto the grass.This period was study hall for me and I didn't feel like wasting time going over something like planning our class trip or Ms. Marigold surprise quiz. There were better ways to waste it…

Like relaxing under this honeylocust tree, laid back on this grass. Not a care in the world for the next 45 to 50 minutes. 

The weather was warm, humidity was low and there was a nice cross-breeze too.

Superb.

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes,the fresh smell of roses, lilies, and bluebells catching my nostrils as they were carried by breeze brushing my cheek. 

"Better enjoy this while I can, before she comes." I smirk as a chuckle comes from my chest. I figure I might have ten minutes before 'she' finds me.

I let my eyes droop to a close, and my breathing slows as I lose partial consciousness.

It's the way 'she'...Shifts... the atmosphere when she's around, that the first thing I noticed, her unique aura, I guess you can call it. 

Then it is the smell of her lotion, that chai and wildflowers scent overcomes the ones from before. Maybe because it is moving towards me instead of passing me. 

The light yet audibly determined steps of her as they walk along the grass towards follows after. 

"Hmmm." Her voice, a teasing and accusing hum, can't help the reflexive smirk on my face.

I don't know how much time passes when I open my eyes, but time is the last thing on my mind. Especially, in the presence of those deep black orbs, she calls eyes.

"I wish I was surprised to see you skipping class." She smirks as she bent forward by her waist. Her left hand, behind the curve of it. Her right holds the strap of her school bag on her shoulder. 

"You can't really  _ skip _ study hall."

"I'm sure you can." 

"Study hall is not a class, it's a suggestion for a free period."

She giggles at my truth, it's a pleasant sound. A massage to the ear canal.

"Still a scheduled class." She responded.

"One that awards you no credits towards graduation," A smug counter, "am I wrong, Ms. Discipline committee chief?"

"I concede that point," She sighed with her hands up. " but it is still a class that requires one attendance for graduation." She looks victorious with a side smile and slightly narrowed eyes.

" That’s why, I signed in. Got that attendance recorded." Now I get to have the winning grin, while her ego deflates a bit.

"And then you snuck out." She pouted a bit, her voice still jovial.

"Oh, you saw me?" 

"You wanted me to see you." pout gone, replaced with a playful smile.

"Is that what you think?" 

"That’s what I know."

"Now why would I want that?" my left brow arched at her low voice, “being caught is the one thing, one dosent want when skipping class.”

“Unless, you’re trying to lure someone to skip with you.” She offered, flirtingly.

“You saying you’re here to skip class with me?”

“Is that excitement in your voice?”

“You’re dodging the question.”

She licked the top of her teeth. “That lure was for me, right?” 

“Not saying it was.”

“It was.”

Love her confidence. ”What makes you so sure?” I couldn’t help the muscles in my cheek as they spread into a smile. 

“That goofy smile of yours.” She poked my cheek, sticking her tongue out in jest. “You could have just asked me.”

“There's nothing to ask."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Besides...We have this whole catch the baddie thing going.” 

“Not really a chase when you're out in the open, catching rays and you’re not bad ,” She gave me a sly grin, “Just a bit mischievous.” 

“Wasn’t talking about me?”I kissed teeth and scanned her image into my mind. Her brown skin with a spring sun glow, her long, curly black hair flowing down and slight to the right thanks to the wind. Lips small, full, glossy...Kissable.The way she makes the plain white breast pocket blouse, white and red on blue plaid tie and matching knee-length skirt of Crystal star academy uniform fits her form. ”You really look good in that, Baddie.”

She laughs fully, ”You’ve said as much, Flirt.” before kneeling next to me.“Catch the baddie, huh?”

“Yup.. “

“And I’m the baddie”

“The baddest.” 

Her cheeks glowed a bit. Adorable. "You know what that means?"

"Hmm?"

"I was right. You wanted me to skip with you."

"You wanna skip with me." 

she scoffed at my smug tone, but rubbed my head. "Now, what makes you say that?"

"You’re kneeling next to me, right?"

She blows her lips, rolling her eyes "Please."

"You let me use your lap as a pillow and did nothing."

She looked confused holding her head to the side, the smallest twitch of a smile at her lips corner. "Now when did that happen?"

I looked at her, before sitting up and moving just a bit towards her, before laying my head on her skirt covered lap, a look of playful defiance at her blushing face. "Right now." 

She nodded with pursed lips. "You're bold… ,"

"Yeah, I am." I poke her pretty and prominent nose, looking up. No wonder she was on the cover of  _ Vogue _ , damn beautiful. " And you're not gonna do anything 'bout it."

She chuckled, "That’s where you're wrong.."

"How you gonna get me on

off?" I toyed in my speech, but I respect what we have to make her uncomfortable.

"Who says I want you off?"She bit the back of her lips, running her palm on my head in gentle, affectionate strokes. Her other hand interlocked with mine "I finally caught you, troublemaker." 

"Are you sure I didn't catch you?"

"Oh..I'm sure." She dipped down low and whispered. "Don't have your Baddie chase you down anymore, Yeah?

I couldn't respond, as my lips were covered by her own. 

Soft, loving lips.

Melodic like laughter.

Whispered affectionate secrets.

Perfect way to skip class in the spring. 


End file.
